This is It for Me Here
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: Hiccup was tired of Berk. He was tired of everyone one pushing him away, he was tired of the mean scowls he would get from his father. Hiccup just wanted to be free. So why not just fake your own kidnapping? I mean what's the real harm? No one will miss him right? I mean nothing is really holding this young teen back from leaving.{ Please Review and Comment!}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I have written anything.**

 **This idea has been bugging the hell out of me, I wanted to write a story about Hiccup faking his own abduction, like you know how Valka got abducted by CloudJumper when he was a baby, but her's wasn't faked or staged. So why not fake your own death/kidnapping? I know it probably sounds really stupid, but I just thought it would be nice to get away from the suicide fanfics for a while.**

 **I have no idea on where I am taking this story so if you have any ideas, please speak up and tell me in the comments or pm me!**

 **I hope you enjoy! please comment and review!**

* * *

This is It For Me Here

Chapter One

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was tired of this, I was over it, I couldn't stand living this life anymore, what was the I point I thought?

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, or and as my cousin calls me Hiccup the useless. Great name I know, but it's not the worse, parents think a hideous name will frighten gnomes and trolls. I don't believe that, I think I am curse. Why do I think that? well lets see, every time I step outside and try to help somebody disaster follows, or that's what my father tells me at least, and every time I do try to help someone I either get them hurt or set their house on fire.

Yeah my dad pretty much hates me at this point. He's never happy with me, he always looks at me with this bitter scowl, looking deep into my soul with nothing but rage and disappointment. Never once he praised me for my skills at the forge for my handicraft work,hell he never once thanked me for sharpening his ax or anything like that, never telling me he was proud of me let alone tell me "I love you.". But then I thought to myself what was their to be proud of? Me being a screw up?

Gobber seemed to be the only person to care about me, I think. I mean he's been doing most of the parenting since I was five, I've been working at the forge since I was little, well littler I should say since I'm a runt. But yeah if it wasn't for Gobber I probably would have killed my self a long time ago. Gobber always like my sarcasm and jokes, he would always call me a toothpick, which was true. But he wasn't cruel or yell at me like my father, he would sometimes praise me for my craftsmanship and how I would fix weapons.

But none of it never felt like enough, I've felt important to no one.

I was a mistake, I was a hiccup after all.

It was still dawn, the sun hasn't rose yet, I knew my father was already up and gone, leaving me in this big empty house alone as always. He never bother to stick around to make sure I was okay. Typical I thought, he never seemed to give a damn. He always has bigger problems to take care of, so basically he would rather be out on the battle field then take care of me, so you know he doesn't have to deal or put up with me.

The other teens treat me no differently neither.

Snotlout had to be the worse out of them all. He didn't always hate me, at one point when we were younger we use to get along, after all he was my cousin. But then once we were both getting old enough, he started to realize I was smaller and weak, he just started picking on me. It started with name calling and him shoving me around like a rag doll, then he started expressing his feelings towards me with his fist. I won't try to fight, even if I did it would result in a much worse beating for me.

The Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just as bad as Snotlout, except they use more words than they do violence surprisingly. But that still doesn't me they go easy on me either.

Fishlegs really didn't say much, he would just stare awkwardly at me or just go with the crowd of teens, trying to make himself look like one of them by laughing at me. One point were use to be friends, but just like everyone else he left me behind, I thought he would be the one to stay with me. We had so much in common when we were little kids, but everything changes.

Last but not least, there was Astrid.

Astrid was the girl of my dreams, everything I wanted in a girl like her. Except just like everyone else, she totally hates me for me. She was brave, strong and a fearsome warrior in the battlefield, even though she was just fifteen like the rest of the teens, they were all in dragon training, except for me. And do know why am I not in training you ask? Well my father doesn't think I "Strong enough" to fight dragons, he just told me to stay and work at the forge. He just wants me to stay out of his way and not be a nuisance on anyone.

I shook my head, I only had one person that cared about me. Well he's not much of a person, more like a dragon, a dragon no one has seen.

Night Fury, the dragon I shot down all on my own. Yes you people heard that right, I shot down a Night Fury a few weeks ago. At first I wanted to kill him, just to prove to my father and everyone that I am a Viking. But I'm not, I can't kill dragons, let alone one, when I first looked into his eyes, he looked just as scared as I did. I remember putting the knife down and cut off the bindings of the ropes, freeing him from the trap I caught him in. At first I thought he was going to kill me after he pounced on me. But instead he just let out a deadly roar and left me.

I was so mesmerized after the event, trying to to watch his every move and wondering why doesn't he just fly away? Well the thing is, I'm the reason he can't fly. You see after I shot him down, I ended up taking part of his tail fin off. I felt bad, really bad. So I decided to make him a new tail fin, over the last couple of days of trying to fix it, we bonded as friends. He seemed to be the only thing to understand me. I remember this one time I was feeding him and he smiled back at me, revealing his pink gums he was toothless. Then it came to to me, Toothless. That's what I'll call him, he was almost like a giant house cat, except you know he can breath fire and can fly.

Ever since then we have become inseparable over the weeks. No one seemed to notice I was gone, not even my own dad, but I didn't mind at all. I'm sure he is very happy to not have me burn down the village or cause some type of disasters on Berk. I finally felt like a human being for once, being one with the sky and the wind as me and Toothless would tear up the skies. Not having to worry of being a disappointment to my father or having the other teens snicker or whisper things behind my back or have the entire village treat me like a damn outcast.

That's why I have hatched out a plan for tomorrow, one that was for sure going to work. This plan has to go well, other wise were both dead meat. But for right now, I had to say my goodbyes,it seems pointless but I had to say goodbye before I leave forever. I can't stand being on his piece of rock anymore, I can't keep living in a lie and I can't keep hiding Toothless at the cove. One of these days someone was going to find me wondering in the forest and follow me, I highly doubt that will happen but you never know.

So your probably wondering what my plan is? Well I have decided to fake my own kidnapping. How you say? well that's where Toothless comes in and helps me out with that. He is the one that is going to take me during a dragon raid, so it looks natural and not fake, so it actually looks like I die. It was the perfect idea, all I need in the raid to come and play the vital roll. But I knew it wasn't going to happen today or tonight, but I had a strong feeling it could happen tomorrow, just a gut feeling. Also I managed to fix his tail fin to where he can fly on his own without me, I painted it black so it looked natural to his old one.

I opened my front door and the morning was calm for once, no raids no dragons setting houses on fire or stealing sheep. Just a calm peaceful morning for a change, which was nice since I no longer wanted to kill dragons. I remember when I was younger I would beg my dad to let me rain to let me be his perfect little warrior, but no he thought I was too weak, to frail to fight, telling me I wasn't a killer, and he was right I wasn't a killer. I was a dragon trainer, I didn't want to kill the enemy, instead I made peace.

The cold fall wind gently hit me in the face, everyone was getting ready for winter, even though we wouldn't have much to survive on. Most of the dragons had taken out sheep and yak, killing off all of our food supplies. But I wasn't going to be here to watch that happen, I don't want to be stuck on a island and die, I don't want to be stuck I want to be free. I already had my stuff packed and ready, it was all hidden under my bed so my dad wouldn't see it.

The forge then came into my view as I walked in, putting my apron on as Gobber turned around and notice I had arrived.

"Morning Lad." He said with a toothy grin.

I didn't look at him as I grabbed a sword, taking a hammer and working out the dents."Hey." I said quietly, not making eye contact with him at all, the only thing I wanted to do was get to work and do my thing one last time. I felt a little guilty leave Gobber and the forge behind, gods know I'll miss this place, the only place I'll miss, everything else didn't matter to me at all. I knew Gobber would be a little sad when I "leave" but this is all for the best, for me and everyone else.

A few minutes of silence passed by, nothing just nothing.

Then I heard the blacksmith clear his throat, I turned my head as I listen to him speak."So what's been going on with you lad?" He asked me.

"What do mean?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders."Ever since I tried talking to your father about you starting dragon training, you've just been wondering off a lot lately." He said with a bit of concern."Is something wrong? I mean you usually don't come home until the sun goes down." Gods I hated it when he would ask me so many stupid questions.

I shrugged my slim shoulders and turned away from him."Iv'e just wanted to be left alone, just needed some time to myself I guess." Trying my best to brush him off the best I could without being suspicious, he could always tell I was lying. I just kept my head down and avoided eye contact, that was the only thing I could do. I heard he sigh as he patted my back gently.

"Alright, if that's all you want to tell me then that's fine, but if you need to talk to me about anything don't be afraid to ask okay?" He said to me as I nodded gently.

After that conversation, the rest of the morning went smoothly, not attacks not bullies no father scolding me. Just a quiet peaceful day at the forge. Why couldn't everyday be like this? if it was then maybe I wouldn't have to resort to faking my own kidnapping.

After my morning shift was over I headed straight for the woods, running towards the cove like a madman. I just wanted needed to go for a flight on Toothless. I need to taste the adrenaline rush through my veins, I wanted to feel the wind in my hair, I wanted to taste the salty air from the ocean. Once I reached the raven Point I started to call out for my dragon

"Toothless!" I called out, it didn't take too long for him to come out, he raced up towards me, licking my face playfully as I rapped my arms around his neck."Aw I missed you too bud." I pulled away."Wanna go for a ride? I know your probably dying to go." I was getting read to get on his back."But you know you can just go flying without me?" I said as he sent me a few said whimpers, not wanting to leave without me. That meant a lot too me, it showed that he cared.

"I know you wouldn't leave me bud, I just want you to be free." I said patting his head."But soon will be leaving this place." I said a bitterly."Forever." He knew what I was taking about, we've already been over the plan a couple of times. He knows what to do now, all he need was to keep his cool and do what I tell him.

We took off instantly, not feeling the cold air, all I could feel was freedom. For a few hours we soared through the skies, running my fingers through the light fluffy clouds, feeling them go through my finger tips.

I then looked down at Toothless."Alright bud, lets go through the plan again."


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES AND SUCH!**

 **GUESS WHAT! I JUST A NEW JOB AT THE OLIVE GARDEN! SO NOW I AM WORKING AT TWO JOBS NOW AND I'LL BE MAKING A LOT OF MONEY, TOO BAD I HAVE TO PAY RENT AND SHIT, BUT ALL WELL, BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS UPDATE! I'LL BE REALLY BUSY, SO DON'T EXPECT MANY UPDATES I KNOW IT SUCKS.**

 **PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY 26 FOLLOWERS OUT THEIR! YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

After the flight and going over the plans with Toothless we finally decided to go back to the island. Even though I didn't want to, I hated having to go back, but the sun was starting to fall down into the sky, as the stars and moon would come soon. I had go home soon, otherwise I would get another rant from my father, gods only know I would love to have that tonight, right before I leave him and everyone else on this blasted rock.

I told Toothless to land, we glided over the cove as he brought us both down next to the soon as Toothless reached the soft soil, I hopped off. Rubbing his snout one last time before our little stunt can unfoil,"I'll see you in the morning bud." I bid him farewell and started running back to the village quickly like a rabbit. My heart was racing like a war drum as I ran past the trees and tall grass hitting my legs and arms.

Soon the small village came into my sight. The village lit up with the torches, I ran straight up the hill towards my house, knowing my father was home already, the streets were empty, everyone was at home safe and sound for now. Before I enter the my home, I wiped the dirt off my clothes and pushed my hair back. I held my breath as I walked right in.

My father was sitting right in front of the fire place, hammering something away, I started to walk up the stairs until he turned around and saw me.

"Hiccup." He said sternly, making me jump out of my skin.

"Oh uh, hey dad." I stepped down a few steps, so I could face him, well try to at least cause he is so tall. I could barely look up at him, all I could see was his red fiery beard, all nice and braided, as I could see his stormy gray eyes looking into mine. I felt so weak and small every time I would look at him, wondering if he really hates me or not, I know he dose deep down.

"I need to speak to you." he walked over to me a bit closer.

I nodded and I climbed all the way back down, I was curious to what he wanted to talk about."What is it dad?" I asked.

He sighed a bit."Gobber has been telling me things." He said a bit sternly, I bit my lip a little, turning away.

"What has he been saying?" Oh gods what now? He's probably told him about me sneaking out of the forge and leaving during my break hours and not coming home until dark, no surprise there, Gobber has always had big mouth.

"He's been saying you've been hiding something from me?" He put his hands on his hips."You've been sneaking around and have been hiding in the back room." His voice sounded so accusing, making my heart race, my palm starting to sweat."For the last couple of weeks you have not been coming home until the dark." He stood their for a few seconds waiting for an answer."Well?"

"I uh." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think of some lame excuse to give him, but I couldn't think of anything."I've just been you know..." trailing off trying not to look suspicious."Been busy with a new project." I gave him my answer, giving him an awkward smile.

"A new weapon already?" He arched a brow at me, oh gods please be buying it, please!

I nodded.

"Then why are you going out into the forest?"

I jerked my head back at him."To you know, test it out so I don't set the entire village on fire...again." I winced at those awful memories, god I remember that awful day like it just happened, at first it was just a normal morning, then the next thing you know I knocked something over and the entire place was up in flames, believe me no one in the village let that one down. I was always teased by the other kids, saying if someone touched me then I would set them on fire, kinda stupid huh?

Then I heard my father sigh,"Alright."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked like a total idiot.

"No I'm not." he turned away."Just please check in with Gobber next time, so I know where you are." he voice became a little softer.

I wanted asked him"Why do you care?'or " Why the sudden change at heart?' I wanted to know why? But instead like the stubborn fifteen year old I was I just marched myself up stairs, not looking back at my dad, this could be the last time he see's me, alive.

"Oh." I said at the top of the stairs."Okay I'm just gonna go to bed then."

"Alright good night." He said not looking at me and heading out of he house again, same as this always goes. I was shunned away. Oh well, there is nothing I can do now, I opened my door as it creaked. I ran my fingers up the stair rail, coming up to my bed room, I opened my door and locked it from my side. I sighed in a bit of relief as I got to my plans.

I walk over to my bed, getting down on my hands and knees and pulling out my map and bag full of more clothes and supplies. I opened up my hand drawn map, of all the places I have been too, I had many options to what destination I wanted to go too, so far I had over twenty places to go. I felt kind of excited as I looked over this, I then decide to open my bag to make sure I had everything for this very very very long journey.

I had two weeks of food.

Two hunting knives.

Three weeks worth of clothes.

Some blankets.

And last but not least, a small picture of my mother, Valka. It was a small painted pitcure my father had for years, never letting it go, that is until I took it from him last year, wanting to know what she looked like.

I sighed deeply, oh my sweet mother, why did you have to die when I a baby? why did the gods take you away from me at such a young age? Was I born cursed? or was I just a bad son from the moment I was born? Why do the gods hate me so much? Maybe I am just cursed after all. But I knew one thing I had in common with my mother, we both could never kill a dragon, and that's it or at least what my father tells me.

I put the photo down and shoved it back in my bag, along with the map and shoved it all under my bed. Then right after that I threw myself into bed, not even changing into some different clothes, just the some dirty ones I had on all day. I just wanted the morning to come and go our plan could work. Most of my other stuff was with Toothless, it was already strapped on and ready, I just had to throw the bag over my shoulder and just run and never look back.

I mean it's not an everyday thing that you fake your own kidnapping right? I mean who dose that? not a lot of people that's for sure. I buried my face into my pillow, inhaling my scent from my bedroom for the last time.

Then was out.

 **A few hours later...**

I was awakened by the screams and shouts outside my house, I scrambled to get myself up, I knew what was happening and I had to get outside and fast. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder and made a mad dash outside. Trying not to fall down the flight of stairs or fall flat on my face. This was it I thought, my last day on this little island I used to call home. No longer be call a runt or useless, just me and Toothless living out on our own, having to fend for our sleeves. I walked right outside, looking over what was going on.

And as always it was pure hell on earth.

People were running and screaming with their weapons, some throwing the netting at the flying beast, other trying to protect the livestock from getting eaten from the dragons, as always I started to run, looking and trying to listen out for Toothless. I knew he was going to show up, before the sun rises I told him, to make sure it looks like I have been abducted, to make it look like I actually died.

But as always I was getting yelled at by the villagers.

"Get back inside Hiccup." One man said

"What are you doing out?" A woman yelled out, alerting all the other villagers, great just great.

"Get back inside!" You see what I mean? No one would miss me one bit.

Soon enough my dad is going to find out about me being outside during a raid. The only thing I have to worry about is not get set on fire or mowed over by a huge viking, and speak of the devil my dad does sees me, oh bloody joy.

"HICCUP!" He yelled right at me as he ran over towards me. I wanted to run away from, but instead I froze up as he grabbed me by my shoulders."What in Thor's name are you doing out here?!" he yelled in the middle of the battle field. Then he looked over at the forge and pushed me right to it."Stay in their!" he yelled as I got in. Gobber was too busy to greet me as he was working his weapons.

Oh gods this was going to be the fun part, getting past Gobber, he knew me all too well, the only way he is going to leave me is by getting out on the battlefield. Maybe I can sneak out when he has his back turned all the way, then I could just hop out and run, but it would have to be quick, otherwise I would get caught.

But I had to wait for Toothless to give me his signal, other wise this plan can go bad quickly. So to wait and pass the time I deiced to make myself useful and work on some new weapons, trying make myself calm as possible and not look suspicious at all. Then I looked out and saw the other teens on fire duty, same as always their lives were so much easier than mine, they had everything, loving parents, friends and what I will never have, a normal life.

Then I heard it, the sound I have been waiting to hear all morning.

"NIGHT FURY" A man screamed.

"GET DOWN!" Everyone ducked down as Toothless gave me his signal, by blowing something up as always. My heart almost skipped a beat when my father started calling in for more back up, Gobber then turned to me.

"I need you to man the forge Hiccup, just try to stay put." he changed his prosthetic arm with a mallet covered in spikes, letting out a war cry as he went into battle. I wish I could say goodbye to him, but it was already too late, he ran out without thinking twice. That was Gobber for ya. I looked around and notice everyone was busy.

"It's show time." I whispered running out like a mad man into the field. I kept looking up at the sky as I reached the cliff."Come on bud where are you?" I asked while getting a bit antsy, wondering where he was.

Then I notice a figure coming my way, it was my father.

"Oh shit." I whispered under my breath.

"Hiccup!' He screamed at me while holding his ax,coming my way."Get back inside it's not safe!" Then we both heard the high pitch whine echo again. His eyes grew wider with anger as he raced towards me."HICCUP JUST RUN!"

I shook my head at him almost falling off the cliff, but I managed to catch myself. Then right out of the blue I saw a black figure coming up right behind me.

"Toothless." I whispered, noticing his claws were out and ready to grab me, it was going to be a close one, him and my dad were both only yards away from me. who was going to get to me first. I turned all my attention on Toothless as I held my arms up. He was right there reaching out for me, then I heard my father scream.

"HICCUP RUN!" My father yelled as he got closer to me.

Then I felt it, I felt Toothless claws sink into my back and left arm, holding me up and we were both being carried away. My father's eyes grew wide open with fear instead of anger, he looked so scared. I turned away and pretend to scream in fear, making it more believable.

"NOOOO!" I heard a devastating cry as I looked down as my father threw a his ax towards us, Toothless ended up dodging it with one swoop as he carried me away. As I listened to my father cried die out in the distance. I felt some guilt listening to him cry out my name over and over as we got further away from Berk.

But it was over, it was done.

We were both free.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT CHAPTER TWO IS DOWN, AND NOW I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you guys! I missed you so much, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but fan fiction decided to take a shit and not work for almost two days, not allowing me to update, so you know.**

 **But anyway here is chapter three and thank you so much for the ideas, I have many plans for this story and I am not say anything else.**

 **{Please review and comment}**

 **I love you guys! :)**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Three

I Own Nothing

Stoick the Vast had just watched his son only being carried away, all because of that beast that snatched him away, right in front of his own eyes. The last thing he had of Valka had been taken from him, his only family left was long gone and was never coming back. He didn't want to except the fact that his son was dead. Stoick was still clinging on hope that he was some how still alive. But he knew that was impossible, he knew Hiccup was already eaten alive by now, or worse burnt to a crisp and then devoured by the Night Fury.

The chief was still kneeling on the edge of the cliff, hanging his head in shame. He had failed to protect his only child, the last living thing he had to live for in this mad world, but now it was gone, Hiccup was gone forever. Stoick thought he wouldn't have to relive this pain again, after his wife was taken, he did his very best to keep Hiccup out of danger, always putting him in the forge or in the house. Just trying to do anything to keep his son out of danger. But Hiccup was young and restless, always trying to act like his father, to be a warrior.

But Hiccup was far from it, he would always call himself a 'walking fish bone' because of his small frame and skinny stick like arms, he had no muscle what so ever. He pretty much had the same built as his mother, he had her voice, her eyes hell even her laugh. Every time he would look at his son he would see her, but it was all too much for the chief to bare, that's why he kept distance from him, Stoick didn't want to relive any of the memories he had with Valka. He wanted to forget and move on, but his son was just a constant reminder of his wife.

He remembered when Hiccup was just a small babe, so small and frail. Hoping and praying he would make it through the brutal winter that year, his mother fear the worse for him, doubting he wold survive. But he didn't give up hope, Hiccup was a survivor and had his mother stubbornness. It was hard to keep him alive, but he made it. Ever since Val died, it was just Stoick trying his best to play father and chief, Stoick didn't have enough time for his son, raising him when he should have. The only person that did all the parenting was Gobber.

"Stoick." Gobber came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder for rest of the villagers had fought off of what was left of the raid, looking at there broken down ruler.

"He...he's gone Gobber." he said shakily, looking over at the sun rising up slowly."He's just..." he choked out, trying to hold back the emotions building up inside him after he witness his son's abduction."Why?...why did this happen?" He looked over to his best friend, wondering why such a thing happened...again. His heart was aching as if someone had just stabbed him through the chest with a dagger. It was a wound that was never going to heal.

The blacksmith shook his head."I'm sorry Stoick." He could feel the pain in his voice to, he loved Hiccup as his own son."I'm so sorry, no parent should go through what you're going through right now."

I shook my head and buried my face with my hands, running them along my face, feeling nothing but shame and regret. My son is dead and I had to watch the entire thing happen to me, I lost Val fifteen years ago, and now fifteen years later it happen to our son. The last living thing I had of her, I promised her I would keep him safe, but now I failed, I failed them both. My entire world has been taken from me, from a blink of an eye. It all happened so fast, Hiccup just stood there as if it was nothing, no fear in his eyes just...calmness.

What if this was planned? No that was insane. This is my son I'm talking about, he wouldn't leave or plan something so insane like this.

I slowly picked myself up."How am I going to get through this?" Looking up at the sun rising before me,covering the island in the bright light. Gobber placed his hand further up on my shoulder, giving it a tighter squeeze.

"Were here for you Stoick, were going to help you get through this." I could feel the sorrow in his voice, I turned over and saw the other villagers standing there, having a similar expression I had. Full of pain and regret, they new they never treated Hiccup well over the years, none of them treated him with dignity he deserved. Yes Hiccup has done some stupid things over the years, but he never deserved to feel like a outcast.

"How?" I asked him, feeling anger taking over me."Over the last fifteen years I still haven't gotten over Val, and now..." I clenched my fist."And now Hiccup is dead." I said bitterly."My only child is dead and I have nothing."

Gobber looked down at the ground and sighed heavily"I'm sorry Stoick, all I want to do is try to help you." I knew what he meant, but I was far to in to my anger and bitterness to see what was happening. I didn't want any emotion help, I wanted that night fury dead. I wanted justice for my son, I need to feel some retribution for the hell I have endured.

But what am I really supposed to do? Go on some wild quest to find the last Night Fury and kill it? That could take years for me to find, and winter is almost here and we barely have enough to survive this year. I have to stay here and protect the village, it would be what Hiccup wanted. He wouldn't want the village to suffer, right? I had to do something, something to get my mind off of all this.

I turned and started to walk back to the village, Gobber walking right beside me."What are you going?"

I looked at him bitterly."There is nothing I can do now Gobber, the village needs me and that's it." I walked away from him, hold my hammer tightly it was still soak in blood from the earlier fight. Some of the villagers stared at me with grief, whispering things, then they started coming up to me, telling me they were sorry for my loss. I wonder if half of them even mean it, I wanted to believe them, but no one understands the pain I am enduring right now. My world has just gotten more darker, no light, just nothing but darkness.

Nothing is going to be the same without Hiccup.

 **Mean While...**

The sun was already up and high in the sky, the clouds were light and airy as were flied right through them. The ocean was calm and the salty air filled up my nose, feeling and tasting my new found freedom. I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could stop us in our tracks. I grabbed the map I had from my bag, pulling it out and see where we could stay for the next for days.

I knew where we were going, I just wanted to know how long we would stay before we left to our next destination. I just hope we don't run into any outcast or pirates, but I doubt that, they couldn't catch us, not with Toothless speed or his plasma blast to protect us. I didn't need to worry about his tail anymore, I already fixed that for him, so just in case something bad dose happen o me he'll be able to fly without me. I didn't want to be selfish and keep him bounded to the ground like a dog.

I always felt bad for shooting down Toothless, then again we would have never met if I did. He was my only friend, he never judged me or hurt well not on purpose at least. Sure we like to rough house and beat each other up, and when I mean that I mean Toothless will just sit on me until I scream truce. But the most fun we have is flying until the sun goes down, even when it turns night we still fly.

I don't know who I would be if I didn't meet Toothless, I would have still been trying to be the perfect dragon killer. I would been trying to be someone I'm not, just lying to myself and just trying to impress my dad. But for the last couple of years I just wasted them, I was being bullied and picked on by the other teens, making things worse for me. I tried to fit in, to be like them, but I don't want that anymore, I realized that I don't humans for friends.

I just want to be surrounded by dragons, to be with them, to act like them. Just to be one with them. But I was happy now to be different from the crowd, I'm not one of _them._ I was never one of them, and I would never be a viking.

Suddenly I felt a drastic change in the atmosphere, we were instantly surrounded by other dragons, I jumped at the sight of them coming closer to us, some were carrying a fresh kill with in their claws, blood and organs were exposed, filling the air with the dead animals. I guess some of those sheep were from Berk, the ones I saw during the raid, during my abduction. They were going in the same direction as we were, until Toothless suddenly made a turn, going along with the horde of dragons.

"Toothless." I whispered quietly, trying my best not to draw attention."What's going on?" I wanted to know where we were going, where are these dragons taking us. Then a large molt of rock came into view, it was nothing but an island of molted dark rock, a large crack on the top was open as the dragons flooded in like a river, Toothless landed on the side of the wall as we watched the beast drop in the kills to the pit.

They weren't eating none of it, just dropping it all in. I arched a brow, why take all of those sheep and not eat any of it? What was the point? So over the last five hundred years our food has been dropped down a hole?

"Why aren't they eating any of it?" I asked Toothless as he moaned back to me, I guess he wasn't so sure either. I'm not surprised because he never steals anything or dose any of the killings, he just like to set stuff up in flames ans just blows things up into smithereens. Mostly catapults and other war weapons that could hurt him.

Suddenly the ground started to to shake as if there was an earthquake, but out of the fire and smoke a large red dragon appeared out of the pit. It was a large beast, it's skin was blood red, it's teeth were like razors , it had multiple eyes as it feed on the animal corpses, those eyes were dark, they didn't reflect on anything. I watched this monster feed for a few moments, until it caught our scent and roared out.

I jumped forward,"Time to get out of here bud." I didn't need to tell him twice as we both took off like bats straight out of hell. We took off and manged to make it out of the cave as other dragons left as well.

It all make scene now, that dragon has been controlling them this entire time, that's why all the raids have been happening, that's what's been going on. This has to end, I can't let this dragon queen continue to make others lives miserable, I know Berk isn't the only village suffering from the raids. This demon has to be killed, she's controlling and taking over dragons lives, not letting them be free.

"Alright Toothless, new plan." I said as we made it to a small island. So many things have crossed my mind, going over of what we should do, we decided to rest for the night. Finding one of our small islands on the map we could stay at for the night. I jumped off the saddles and laid out the map, taking out a stick from the ground and started drawing in the sand.

Toothless perk up his ears as he walked over beside me, wondering what the hell I was thinking.

"Believe me, I know it sounds crazy." I closed my map and looked up into his neon green eyes."But it will work."

* * *

 **Next chapter Hiccup and Toothless vs The red death**


	4. Chapter 4

This is It for Me Here

Chapter Four

I Own Nothing

Stoick never thought he would have to plan his son's funeral, never in a million years he thought this awful day would come. Hiccup was supposed to bury him, not the other way around, this had to be a parents worst nightmare, he could barely sleep, let alone think of what had happen that dreadful morning. That morning he was never going to forget. The memory just kept replaying in his head over and over, not just his son's abduction but his wife's as well. The night when Hiccup was just a small baby, as that demon carried his wife away, leaving their son motherless.

He had been awake almost all night, thinking and wondering. Wondering if his precious son had been tortured before being killed by the beast. He kept asking himself if could have done something better or could have protected him better from this world. But it didn't seem to matter to him anymore, he had failed to keep what he loved alive, he was nothing but an empty shell of a man, while darkness consumed his heart and mind.

Stoick literally had to pull himself out of bed, forcing himself to take each and every step. Throwing the same clothes on he wore yesterday, not giving a damn what he looked like, all he wanted to do was craw into a deep dark hole and never come out. He didn't bother to eat anything neither, he just wanted to get this show on the road and try to put this behind him, but he knew that was impossible.

The red headed man opened the front door, some of the villager had stopped to look at the grieving father. Some had stopped him for there condolences, to tell him that they were sorry for his loss, but he would just push them away, even Gobber. The closet friend he had, the one that was trying his best to help him, he just pushed him away, telling Gobber to drop the whole thing and to just move on. He walked over to the forge to see his old friend, he could tell Gobber he hadn't gotten much sleep either, dark circles and bags under his eyes, his face was a bit flushed too.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before the blacksmith cleared his throat."Every thing is ready for...you know." He turned his head away, not wanting to say funeral because it was still hard to believe that Hiccup was really gone and never coming back. Gobber had always been their for Hiccup when Stoick couldn't be, always listen to what he had to say or answer silly question he had, hell Gobber was the practically the boys adoptive father.

That made Stoick feel even worse, he barely had the time to watch his son grow up, one moment he was just a little baby the next he was a teenager getting into trouble. Instead of sitting down and talking to him, he just yelled and scolded him. Never paying attention to him at all, just being a total strange living with him for the last fifteen years and rarely talking to each other. They were never the perfect father and son, not the one he had imagined. Stoick shook his head and left the forge, people started to follow behind him, grabbing things to put on his son's ship.

An hour later the ship was being loaded with goods and old trinkets of Hiccup, thing that had good memories, ones that his father would never forget. Even though they didn't have his body, they still put up and arch for him funeral. Tears had left the chiefs face as he was the last one to put something on his son's ship, it was a little toy dragon his mother had made him when he was a baby, he sat it in the middle of the other things before stepping away as four vikings pushed the ship away out to sea. His brother Spitelout and his nephew Snotlout looked just as devastated, they might not have been as close, but they still cared.

Stoick looked out as he held his bow and arrow, it was lit at the tip as he fired away, sending the ship in flames. His hands were shaking the entire time as he watched what was left of his son go up in flames and smoke, the very last of what was left of his little boy. He thought it was just a bad dream and he was going to wake up soon, but when he opened his eyes again, it all came back.

"Today we had lost a warrior, a friend, a son." Gobber trailed off a bit trying to hold back the tears."May the gods guide him through the depths and to Valhalla." The blonde headed man kept going on, but Stoick couldn't help but keep looking on at the ship consumed in flames, trying to keep him memory alive, he kept wishing that it was him and not his son, he would give up his very own soul just to get Hiccup back in his arms. He watched that ship for hours until it was gone, until it was nothing but ashes.

The he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Gobber looking a him with tear soaked eyes.

"Stoick...come on you've been here for hours."

I pushed his shoulder away, I didn't want to hear any of it.

"He's not coming back, he's...he's gone." He turned his head and looked at the ground.

I stay silence until I turned back to my village, walking up from the shores to the docks, everyone else had gotten back to work but he could tell they weren't putting much effort to it. many of the villagers may have not liked Hiccup, but that didn't they wish death upon him or any misery on Stoick.

The chief went back to his chieftain duties or at least tried too, but it was all to overwhelming for him.

Sooner or later it would be his time to go too.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The sun had already rises up from the peaks, the air had grown colder, winter is coming and it's coming fast. The longer were out here the faster I could get sick, but I really wasn't too worried about that for now, after I take out this Red death the sooner all of the troubles for dragons can be over.

Toothless seemed pretty ready, he knew what this queen had been doing to the dragons, making them look like monsters and turning them into the enemy, but they weren't they are gentle kind creatures that can bring people together, they can help us become strong as one. I just wish I could show people that, but what is the point? no one is going to bother listening to me, I was a walking fish bone.

I gather up our stuff and jumped on his saddle."You ready Toothless?" I asked as he gave me a quick glance, telling me he was ready for the up coming battle. I was so scared, I mean who wouldn't be? being a fifteen year old and going up against a monster that could kill you in one swoop would scare the shit out of anybody, mostly me since I'm the size of a ten year old. Very funny I know.

I shook my head, now not the time to mess things up and be an idiot, one screw up and all of this can go down hill, then I'll really be dead. That would be pretty bad, faking you're own kidnapping the next you really got your self killed by a dragon, oh the bloody irony. Then what? what would happen to Toothless? he would probably get killed with me, now that would be bad.

We were guiding ourselves back to that pit of darkness, the pit where the red queen was at. It must have been feeding time again, I could see some dragons bringing in fresh kills in, good, that was a good sign to draw her out. We just have to get her riled up, make her come out of her dark den of horrors. But I knew how to get her out, the scent of blood is what usually wakes her up from her comatose.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my knife, taking it to my palm and cutting it open, releasing my crimson liquid. Toothless snorted as he could smell my scent. We were almost their, just a little further. Soon enough we made it in with no problem, except for my heart race a million times over the limit.

The queen had already started her feast, filling her self up with the glutton of the animals that were brought in. Toothless let out a low growl at her, I quickly hushed him as I pressed the blade harder to my palm, as more of my blood dripped onto the ground. I let out a light wince as I waited for her to figure out I was here already, and I' guessing it shouldn't take too long.

Her nose must of caught a whiff of it, because the next thing I know her dark black eyes locked onto mine, sending shivers as I told Toothless to get us out of here. The red queen let out a furious roar, shaking the entire cave up as dragons circled around us, trying to leave and make it out alive and not in her grasp, Toothless roared out, telling me to get us the hell out of here. But I kept circling the cave waiting for her to get up and show me the rest of her.

Then I felt the entire place shake even more, rocks were falling and hitting us from each side, this place was about to cave in."TOOTHLESS GO!" I screamed as we shot out of the cave, leaving what was left of behind us.

I dared myself to look back and I did.

She was right behind us, roaring and screaming out, she was completely hell bent on killing us now, I guess it's really doesn't take a lot to piss her off.

"She has wings huh?" I said as she kept chasing us, telling Toothless to pick up on speed."Well let's see if she can use them." I charged, disappearing into the dark clouds with Toothless, waiting for her to get flustered so she couldn't see us anymore. I told Toothless to fire away, sending plasma blast all over, hitting her in every spot her could hit her at. The red death grew more frustrated and began to roar.

It worked, once she couldn't see us, she started setting the entire sky up in flames. trying to hit us, but we were already two step ahead of her already, she was aiming in all of the wrong direction. we were too high up for her to see us, now is our chance to attack her from behind.

We charged right at her at top speed, she had no idea what was coming her way. Toothless strike her in the back of the head, blowing a chunk of flesh off, causing her to cry out in pain as she turned to glare up at us, we turned the other way, waiting for her to come after us. And of course she did, she flapped her wings and opened that mouth of sharp teeth getting ready to ignite it in fire to burn us to a crisp .

"Hold Toothless." I told him calmly as the monster was getting ready to light us up."NOW!" I screamed as he turned his entire body around and shot out a plasma blast into her large mouth, casing her entire body to up in flames, spreading all around. I turned by head to make sure she was gone, and she was. The queen was no more, nothing but ash and smoke now.

I turned back my head and saw what was left of her tail coming down out way, I was getting ready to turn but it was too late."No." I trailed off as we both got his."NO!" With me hit I was out as my head hit against my saddle, sending me to black out as I remember Toothless crying out to me. I was free falling into the ground as the fire and flames engulfed us both.

This was how it was going to end was it?

Him and his best friend were going to die together? This was really happening.

Toothless picked up speed as he reached out with his paws to grab his friend, and he managed to in a quick sweep of time, just barely too. He wrapped his wings around the small boy as they hit to the ground hard, sending them both out of consciousness. It seemed like forever since they were out cold, Toothless would wake up every now and then but would fall, not having the strength to get up.

But after a few hours a strange figure had found them, someone very tall and thin. Toothless was already starting to come too, opening his green eyes as he saw this stranger coming towards them, he growled at this person. But this person wasn't alone at all, their was another dragon next to this person, one with four wings and a giant head, almost looking like an owl.

"Easy now." The soft voice said."It's alright, I'm just a friend, I'm not going to hurt you."

Then without warning, Toothless opened up his wings, revealing the injured cut up boy with in them. A gasp was heard as Toothless looked up to this this figure that was coming closer towards him and his rider.

It was a woman, long brown hair, very slim figure. she looked a lot like his rider, even smell like him too. But her eyes is what were similar too, the same forest green eyes, those were his riders eyes. She looked at the small boy wrapped up in his paws, looking at what had happened to him, she then looked at the night fury and then back to the boy, not believe what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"Hiccup?" Toothless ears perked up, how did this strange human know about his rider? Who was she?

She got on her knees and scooped the small boy up in her arms and looked down at Toothless, not believing what was seeing. She then turned back to her dragon and called out.

"Come on CloudJumper." She held the child up in her arms."Were bringing these two home with us."


	5. Chapter 5

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Five

I Own Nothing

 **One month later...**

A month had passed by him, one entire month without his son.

It felt like an eternity for him, it felt like an enter century had over passed him, but no. One entire month had gone by, it was nothing but pure torture, like walking on hot glass with bare feet, each step you take, the wounds get deeper, as the blood spills. You start losing it after a while, you think you begin to start seeing things right in front of you, but they are nothing but figments of your imagination. The gods playing nothing but cruel tricks on you.

Stoick damned them all, feel betrayed as he cursed under his breath, the gods were supposed to protect him and his family, not take them away from him. Stoick was supposed to live a happy life, not live one like hell.

He lost it all as he looked over the edge of the docks, the wind gently blew through his bearded and hair. His eyes were no longer warm and green, just cold and grey. Dark bags formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep,the only expression you could read on his face was pure anger. The chief rarely showed his emotions, never showing his weakness for losing his son, just leading a charge to find the Night Fury that took him away. Most of the raids had died down, but the demons kept coming, taking and burning everything they had.

He didn't care if it would cost him his life to just kill the beast, all he wanted was the retribution. Each battle he had seemed to fuel his hatred, causing him to lash out to those who were close to him. Not even Gobber could get through to him, all he did was rage and scream at everyone and everything that reminded him that his son was officially dead and never coming back to him. It was awful for his best friend to watch, feeling the same pain as he did.

Snow was starting to fall, almost all the live stock was gone, starvation was the main concern at the moment, most of their was gone. Their was no way of replacing all that meat, even if they sent out hunting parties it still wouldn't get them by. The village was going to have to ration out, some would have to go without food for days, weeks even. The ocean was starting to ice over, freezing the ice blue water, preventing them from getting fish. Sure they could break through and try, but the fish wouldn't come, nothing but small bite size fish.

Countless times he wanted to go out on his own to find the devil himself, but Stoick was stopped by Gobber, telling him the last thing the village needed was their only chief getting killed because of his selfish and recklessness, but he felt like he had no choice. But he couldn't go hunting for the beast now, winter had already set in, it was far too dangerous for him and his crew to go out in this bitter cold. They would be dead in less of a day, freeze to death before the dragons could get to them first. Hypothermia was the worst for them this year, countless times the tried to make it through the bitter cold, but it was just too much.

Stoick shuddered as he closed his eyes, trying to push the thoughts of his son away, but he couldn't. as the snow fell and stuck to his hair and facial hair, he kept replaying small memories in his head. Ones he never forgot about, even after all these years.

Winter was Hiccups favorite time of the year, he remembers playing with his son in the snow, making snow man and having snow ball fights even. Back when he showed his son attention, back then he showed him love. Hiccup was only six at the time, he was so small yet so stubborn for his age, gods he looked so much like Valka, it was so frightening of how much of her looks made it into our son. He had her laugh, her smile, but mostly her eyes, those dark forest green eyes.

Those haunted him, Stoick remember looking up at his wife for the very last time, so much fear filled them as she was carried away. Hiccup's reaction was the same, except he didn't scream, he just stood their as the devil took him up in the air, flying off into the distance and never seeing his son again.

Stoick opened his eyes and began to walk away from the edge of the docks. Feeling nothing but grief on his shoulders, it was like a giant weight that would never leave him. it was like he was dragging an anchor with him when ever he went some where, dragging all his emotions to the ground.

The village was dead quiet, no commotion going on. Just the people barely getting by. Nothing felt alive anymore, just a sad dead run down village, the people were literally just dragging by to survive. Some had lost hope, just waiting to die soon, it was a dark time to be thinking about such a thing. Well at least the beast haven't show up in a while, if they were to take what was left, they could have been done for. But none of it seemed to matter to Stoick, he had nothing in this world to keep him alive, he just wanted to give up and be with his family.

He walked over to the now silent forge, Gobber's back was turned against him as he banged his hammer against the the hot iron. Stoick stood their in silence for a few moments, waiting for him to turn around. Stoick cleared his throat, causing the blacksmith to turn around quickly.

"Oh, Stoick." he said calmly as he set down the weapon beside him."How are you doing?" he looked at him with worried eyes, wondering if he was doing any better since the incident.

He sighed heavily and looked away."Not so well." he said sadly.

Gobber's expression sadden as well, feeling similar pain."Stoick, it's been a month since-." He quickly cut off as Stoick raised his voice.

"Don't." He looked at him with stern eyes, not wanting to bring this up at all."Don't you dare bring that up." He said coldly, the last thing he wanted to talk about was his son death. He turned away rubbing his hands over his face, trying everything in his power to hold back his emotions. It was too painful to handle."Just drop it? Alright?" He said to his pal, before nodding and walking away.

Gobber watched his friend walk away with a heavy heart, feeling powerless to do anything. He didn't what was going to kill him first, starvation or the depression consuming his heart.

But he did know one thing.

Nothing could pull Stoick out of this, nothing.

 **Back to an Unknown Location in the middle of nowhere...**

He had been out for an entire month, nothing but groaning and tossing and turning. Hiccup ha fallen over fifty feet in the air, if it weren't fir Toothless, he would have been dead in a heart beat. Hell, if it weren't for that new tail fin to make him go free roam, his beloved rider would have been dead as soon as he hit the ground. But that was long and over, they were both safe and sound.

But they weren't alone, gods no far from it.

The last thing Toothless saw was a mysterious woman approaching them, she looked like his rider, even smelled like him too. But she was a rider also, she rode a storm cutter, one she called,'CloudJumper' The young Night Fury thought it was strange by the way she acted towards the creature, she talked to him as if he was another human being. Next thing he knew the woman took Hiccup in her arms as the storm cutter carried them away from the battle field from Hell. It was hours before they reached their destination. She didn't seem to worried about Hiccup's condition, she kept saying he would be alright, he would get through this.

The place they reached was some kind of giant ice berg, made out of nothing but ice. But until they reached inside, the entire place was surrounded and cover in dragons, almost ever inch the eye could see, was nothing but different types of dragons. Once when they were both safe in this strange safe haven, the woman looked over the small wounded boy, he was lucky to be alive, he even had all of his limps intact. But it left him in a coma, he hasn't woken up in almost three weeks now, an entire month his best friend hadn't awaken.

His left leg was broken in seven different places, but some how it was savable. It was wrapped up tightly in a homemade cast, holding his leg in place so it could heal properly. Hiccup's face was covered in cuts, most of them had healed and scab over. Most his bruises had faded away, going from black to a light yellow. Toothless never left his side, always wrapping his paws and wings around his to keep him warm. The only time he would let him go, is when he had to be feed or cleaned, or have his wounds be redressed.

Over the the past couple of weeks Toothless got to know this female, she was kind and soft spoken, always feeding him and rubbing the sweet spot under his neck. He liked her a lot, kind of like having a second Hiccup around almost. But then he finally got a name to actually call this woman, 'Valka' was her name, she wasn't no ordinary human that's for sure, but at least she wasn't trying to kill him like the other humans have had over the past.

It was night time, Toothless held Hiccup in his lap, waiting and waiting for him to wake up.

But nothing, just nothing was happening. It was like a never ending waiting game for him. The dragon tamer was sitting right across from him, her arms were folded as she looked at the sight.

"He'll wake soon." She said calmly."He's been through much worse."

He grumbled lightly, holding him still. Just looking and gazing at him, wanting for him to come out of his coma.

"I can tell you too have been through a lot, that's why you too are so close." She smiled lightly at the black dragon."I'm the same way with CloudJumper here." she turned to her storm cutter as he cooed at her,Valka patted his head as he nuzzled her softly. It felt kind of nice seeing another human and dragon connect together, it didn't seem real at first, but over the weeks it just stuck in Toothless head. He just wish he could share it with Hiccup.

He looked down again, nudging for Hiccup to wake up for the millionth time.

"Just give time young one." Val spoke up."He'll wake up when his body is ready."

Toothless moaned in annoyance, not wanting to wait another minute without his best friend. He didn't want to wait another month for him to wake up.

Suddenly he felt Hiccup's body shift in his paws, Toothless's eye shot wide open as he looked down and saw Hiccup starting to wake up. Valka watched as she walked over and rested her hand on his face. Then his eyes started to open slightly, he groaned heavily as he reached up and ran his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes as he looked up and saw Toothless staring right back at him with a wide gummy smile.

"Toothless." he whispered as the boy reached up to pet him,"Hey bud." He smiled for the first time in weeks since waking up. Toothless licked his face, covering him in slobber as the young teen cried out."Toothless stop! you know that doesn't wash out!" He cried out in laughter, then he notice the cast around his leg, feeling the pain rush back into him as he groaned in."AH!" he shot up as Toothless backed off.

"Take it easy." A soft voice said.

Then it stopped, some of the pain had eased up, Hiccup pulled away a little bit as he notice a figure out of the corner of his eye. He saw an older woman sitting right in front of him, Hiccup looked at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to say something."Uh...hello?" he said awkwardly as the woman let out a small laugh.

"Hello." She smiled lightly as she caressed his cheek, making him jump a little.

Hiccup just kept staring at her."I..uh...should I know you?" He whispered quietly, wondering if she even heard him.

Her smile faded a bit as she pulled away."No, you were only a babe the last time I saw you." She turned her head, looking sad."You were so small, such a wee thing."

The boy looked at her dumbfounded, not understanding what she meant."What are you talking about, how do you even know me?" He arched a brow.

She then turned to him again, this time taking his hand into hers."Because I'm your mother." You could literally hear a pin drop, the entire place was dead silent as Hiccup looked at her with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

"I knew it I'm dead." Hiccup said flatly as Valka started laughing."I'm really am dead aren't I?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"No, but you almost did a month ago." She sat closer to him, running her fingers through his dark brown hair."You scared me when I found you, I thought you almost died, but if it were for your night fury friend over here." She looked up and rubbed Toothless's head as he purred loudly."You probably would have died." She said a bit sadly, worrying about losing her only son again.

"A month ago?" He said with a shocked expression."Was I really out that long?"

Valka nodded.

Then a long paused as the two looked at each other.

"So your my mother?" He asked her as he received another nod from his new found mother."How in Thor is this even possible?" He shook his head thinking this was all some kind of messed up dream."I thought you were dead?, I mean everyone told me you were killed by dragons." This wasn't real, his mother has been dead for fifteen years, he never met or knew her at all, the only thing he was told were stories about her when he was younger and that's it. Now her she is sitting right in front of him, taking care of him and loving him.

She put her hand on his shoulder."I thought it would be best if everyone thought I was dead." Hiccup listen to her as she explained her side of the story." I thought it would be best if you grew up without me, but now I see I was wrong."

"You couldn't have know." I said to her, trying not to blame her form abandoning me a baby, not on purpose. I faked my own kidnapping so she has nothing to be ashamed about, believe me at least she managed to get away from Berk. I had to spend fifteen ears trying to be something I'm not.

She looked at me sternly."I could have taken you with me."

My jaw dropped a little, wondering what could have happened if I was raised around her and dragons.

She sighed heavily."But I couldn't have done that to your father."

I turned away."I wish would have." She then jerked her head quickly, looking at me with wide eyes. At this point I could care less about my father, I was nothing to him in the first place, he didn't care for me, let alone love me.

"What are you saying?" She asked me.

"I'm saying I would have been better off with you and not dad." I pointed out laying down a bit." I'm just like you, I'm not a dragon killer like dad, I'm nothing like him." I said very coldly, thinking about all the years I wasted trying to be the perfect son."He never really cared about me, I was just a runt."

"You don't mean that Hiccup, your father loves you." She tried to get through to me, but their was no way of getting to me.

I shook my head."You weren't their mom, you weren't their when he would lecture me, yell at me and call me an embarrassment of Berk." I felt the heat rushing into me, I just wanted to yell on the top of my lungs, but I held back."I left Berk to start something new, so I could get away." I looked back at her with pain in my eyes, feeling the emotion rushing in like a river."Just like you." She smiled a little as I smiled back at her.

"So Stoick thinks your...?"

"Dead?" I said flatly."Yeah." I said giving her my answer, not really make much eye contact with her.

Valka sighed heavily, feeling terrible for her husband who had no idea that she was alive, now he thinks his son was dead as well, suffering from the same death from dragons. When Valka looked back at her son, he was rubbing his eyes and starting to feel tired. She moved forward and move the fur blankets up to his chin, tucking him in. Gods he must have been to tired from all the fighting and injuries.

"Go to sleep Hiccup." She said gently as she tucked her child in."I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm fine mom." He protest at his mother, but she wasn't having any of it."I'm not even that tired."

"Sure you are." She said gently pushing him into the makeshift of a bed.

"Oh come on I'm alright, no need to worry." Gods now he was starting to sound like his father.

"No, now come on, go to sleep, you need to regain your strength back." She ran her fingers through his hair as his eyes started to close quickly, watching her son go fast to sleep.

She had her son back, safe and sound, Valka actually had the chance to raise her son, away from Berk, away from her husband. It sounded really selfish and awful, but it was the truth.

This was her chance to show her son what peace between humans and dragons could really be like. Except for the one little problem she had, but she wasn't going to bring it up just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

This is It for Me Here

Chapter Six

I Own Nothing

Days slowly turned into weeks,then it had turned into a total of two months, almost three if I'm counting right. Hiccup was getting used to the fact that he had a mother now, it seemed a bit strange at first, but he got used to it. He never really had a mothers love or attention before, it was something all too new for him. It felt nice though, Hiccup felt something different inside of him, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Something Stoick hand't given him in years, let alone shown to his only son.

Love and attention, those were the things the young boy hand't felt in a long time. It was unhealthy and poisoning to him at such a young age, Hiccup was at a certain age where he needed emotion support, he just needed someone to listen to him. But he didn't get it, people would just look away and scowl at him for being the such an outcast, for being the boy who couldn't kill a dragon. That was how they were going to remember him, just a useless human being.

At one point he was just going to end it all, he was going to kill himself, but was stopped.

Hiccup tried to hang himself, in the privacy of his own room, or so he thought. Gobber managed to save him just in time, it all felt so surreal for the young boy, he just couldn't take it anymore. Hiccup pretty much had to beg Gobber not to tell anyone, mostly his father. Thank the gods he was gone on the search for the nest at the time, Gobber felt awful for keeping Hiccup's suicide attempt a secret from his father, but he kept his promise in secret so the lad wouldn't get yelled at, or disowned. But Hiccup had to promise him he would never do something that awful again, other wise Stoick would get the whole thing out in the open, telling him everything.

That had to be one Hiccup's worst nightmares, feeling humiliated and being disowned by his own father. He hope it would never happen, that's one of the reason why he took off in the first place. That was one secret that Hiccup was going to die with him.

It's funny how this happened the two days before he met Toothless, his father returned the day before. They didn't speak, they didn't look at each other. Maybe Gobber did tell him, that's why he was so distant from him that day. If it weren't for Toothless, Hiccup would have made a second attempt. This time planning it out more smoothly and making sure no one would be around.

But that was over and behind him, he was no long the village runt. He was just a young boy, lost in his own emotions, but he had some guidance now. His mother was his new teacher, she was the one to guide him through this new life. Sure Hiccup didn't plan to find out his own mother was alive, but he guessed it was better then living alone.

Valka would kiss and coddle him, tend to his wounds, and even offer to feed him when he was too weak. She was pretty much doing her motherly duties, something he never had as a young child, sure his dad _used_ to take care of him, but that was way back. Toothless had come to love his riders mother, almost like a dragon son to her. But the one thing Hiccup thought was amazing was how she would handle things, she wouldn't yell or scowled, but handled things with a gently voice, she was just so laid back and relaxed. Just like her son.

Hiccup's slowly opened as he was wrapped up in Toothless's wings, feeling his warm wings and paws holding him in place. He awoke with some excitement, today was the day his cast was coming off. He couldn't wait to walk and run again, but he all he really wanted was to fly with Toothless.

Toothless was already awake, poking his head out as he opened his wings. He stretched his arms out, all the cuts and bruises had healed. All the bones in his leg had connected and healed in place, it felt forever since he was able to stand up, let alone walk.

Hiccup yawned out."Morning Toothless." he said rubbing his eyes, pulling himself away so he could sit up. I looked around to see my mother already up, sitting over towards the fire, cooking some fresh cod over fresh smell of the sea salt cooking on it made my mouth water.

"Mom?" I asked quietly as she turned to me with a warm smile.

"Morning dear." She walked over towards me, running her fingers through my hair and planting a kiss on my forehead. All this affection was so new to me, I didn't really now how to respond to any of it. Having her take care and coddle me was all so...weird, but over the weeks I started to get used to it. I started liking it a whole lot, but I kept holding back, I didn't want to be a weak mama's boy you ya know?

"You ready for this cast to come off?" She asked me as I shook my head quickly."Alright, let's get this off so we can get the day started yeah?" She knelt down to me and began to slowly unwrapped the bindings. I flinched as she removed the last piece of the bandage, looking at the skin where my bones were broken it was still bruised and scar up. I was little nervous to stand up, but I grabbed the edge of Toothless's saddle and hoist myself up.

I took in a deep breath, putting some light pressure on the healed up leg, I took a few steps feeling a bit of pain shoot up to my knee. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it kinda felt like a sprained ankle., just a little more pressure added to it.

"How dose it feel?" my mother asked me, taking my small hand into hers.

I winced again."It still hurts, but I can still walk on it." I faked a smile to show her I was willing to try. But she damn knew I was lying through my teeth, she gently sat me back down and told me to wait their. Well it was worth a try I guess?

She brought me a plate of cod over, I dug in as soon as she sat it down on my lap. That had to be the best thing I ever ate in days. My dad could never cook to save his life, that's why I always had to fend for myself. As soon as I finished my meal, I looked up at her sheepishly, mom was still eating hers. She gave me a softly laugh as I felt Toothless licking my face from behind.

A few minutes later she finished her filet of fish and got up. Valka reached her hand out for her son."Come."

Hiccup took his small hand into hers as he leaned up against her, heading towards outside with CloudJumper and Toothless right behind him. Once they reached outside, the young boy was speechless. Toothless and CloudJumper both took off into the sky, flying around freely.

All around were different types of dragons, all of them living and and flying around this safe haven made of ice. His eyes lingered all over, not knowing what to look at next, it was all so breath taking as the water fall rushed into the ground, wild flowers and plants grew over the ice. Dragons were covered in almost ever inch of this icy sanctuary, so this is where he has been staying all of this time. It was magnificent.

"Wow." he breathed out. Wondering if this was some kind of heaven to him.

"What do you think?" His mother chimed in.

"I new it I really am dead." He said in awe.

Valka laughed softly, ruffling her son's hair, shaking her head a bit at her's son dark humor.

 **Back on Berk...**

Stoick just sat their on the floor as he looked the small chest he kept under his bed. The same chest he kept under his bed for almost fifteen years straight without even opening it. He didn't want to look at it, he didn't ant to relive any of the memories, it just hurt too much. The only thing he could do was cry, tears ran down his cheeks and beard, held something small and dear.

They were Hiccup's baby booties, the one's Valka made for him before he was born. They were so tiny and frail in his hand, just like Hiccup was when he was born. the little baby boots were a light blue with white laces on the front. He remembered how excited Val was when she found she was pregnant, the moment she brought him into the world was the happiest yet the most scariest moment of their lives.

Stoick almost lost them both that night. But little did he know he would lose them two months later on that dreadful night. When that monster took his wife away, just snatching her up like it was nothing. The sad thing was the fight they had before, Valka was trying to convince Stoick that dragons weren't the enemy, but of course he didn't listen to her, after she begged him to stop all the fighting and the war. He just brushed her off, telling her to stop and just give up, basically he was just calling her crazy.

He could still smell the smoke and fire, as Hiccup cried out for his mother, the stormcutter was right their, cornering Valka and their newborn son. Stoick threw his ax and screamed for Valka to run, but it was too late, she was already gone. The monster had already taken her away, carrying her away into the night. The last thing he heard was her screams, calling out his name over and over until it stopped, she was finally dead.

He thought he would get over it, but over the years it just kept getting worse. Hiccup was the constant reminder of Valka, just everything about him was a mere image of her. Hiccup couldn't fight, he couldn't kill dragons and to top it all off he was just a loner like Val used to be.

"Oh Hiccup." he held the little baby booties closer to his heart." I failed you and your mother." he whispered as his hands started shaking."I couldn't even protect you both, and now I have nothing left."

The chief placed the little shoes back in the chest, pulling another trinket out of it. This one hitting him right in the heart.

It was a hair pin Valka used to wear. It was made out of silver, the shape of a dragon with a green emerald embedded in the eyes. He gave it to her on their wedding day, she wore it almost everyday. Just the thought of that alone made his body tremble.

"Oh my poor wife." He cried harder now."My poor baby boy are gone, all because I was too selfish and to stupid to listen." Shaking his head as he placed the hair pin back in the chest, shoving it back under the bed. Feeling all the grief and depression on his shoulders. Their was another raid outside, he felt the sadness wash away as rage filled him mind and heart.

He walked out of his bed room, taking his ax and walked outside into the battle field. He looked out and started screaming at the beast, screaming and throwing his ax into the battle field. A zippleback came into his sight as he tackled it to the ground. He raised his ax, getting ready to strike one of the heads.

"See you in Hell devil."

 **Back to the Dragon Sanctuary...**

Morning had turned into pure darkness, the stars were exposed and twinkled in the dark night. Almost the entire time we spent flying and just being ourselves, just acting like...like a family.

It felt nice, no nice doesn't describe it enough, no it was amazing. For once I had a connection with another human being, who turns out to be my mother, but hey I had to get my dramatic flare from someone from this family. I mean I'm nothing like my dad at all, I'm nothing like him I'm the complete opposite. I'm not selfless or brave like him, I don't put others before myself, I just do whatever I please at this point. Since mo one cares about me, why should I start caring for them?

My mother was right beside me, throwing her arms out and taking in a deep breath. I looked up at the stars, I wish I could fly up higher so I could touch them, to see if they were real diamonds. I doubt it though, it was just my young imagination going wild as always.

After our little flight we made it back home, the whole time we were silent, just looking at each other for a few moments, the next we would be doing something else. But something in her attitude changed, like all the joy and happiness just vanished.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, catching her off guard.

"Oh nothing dear, just thinking about something." She tried to shrug me off, but I wasn't buying it at all, something seemed really wrong.

"Thinking about what?" I arched a brow."Did I do something wrong?" I asked getting a bit worried.

She jump up."Oh no, you didn't anything wrong Hiccup." She placed her hand on his lap for comfort, looking into his eyes, the ones he inherited from his mother. Valka sat back down and turned her head away, rubbing her shoulder a bit. Hiccup shifted a little to know what was wrong. He then heard her sigh heavily. He waited for an response and soon enough he got one.

"What if I were to tell you about a madman named Drago Bludvist."

I cocked a brow." Drago what fist?" I shake my head a bit.

"Bludvist." She repeated to me, saying his name almost bitterly."Has your father ever mentioned him to you?"

"No." I whispered."Why? Who is he?"

Her eyes locked onto mine, fear was written all over her face."He almost killed your father." My eyes widen quickly."He's building a dragon army so he can rule and take over the world." She said almost calmly, knowing what was happening.

"H..How do you even know about this?" I asked my mother, moving closer to her, how was she even sure of all of this.

"Because over the last fifteen years I have been following him, taking out most of his war ships and freed some of the dragons he's traps." Her face started to harden while bringing all these things up."He's going to strike soon, he's going to attack on innocent villages."

"Then what are you going to do?"

She placed my hands on my shoulders."I must prepare you for war." She grabbed my hand."Come Hiccup, I need your help, and so do the dragons."

I didn't hesitate on helping her, I cared about dragons just as much as she did, she would always tell me people weren't always up for change, and I agree with her, I can't change and reason with people anymore, I tried and so did she and didn't work.

Never in a million years as a teenager, I never thought I would be going to war. I mean not yet at least, I mean maybe not for a few more years, but oh well.

Let the walk to Hell begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Holy shit you guys 120 followers already?! Am I dreaming? am I finally losing it? **{looks at the number of followers}** Holy shit I'm good! Thank you so much, I don't know what to say, but I can promise you guys a 3,000 written chapter! Alright lets get this bitch started! Thank You sooooo much! I promise I'll try to update as much as I can, but I work five days a wee so yeah...

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Seven

I Own Nothing

Hours had passed by now, neither Hiccup or Toothless could sleep that night, they were both so restless during the entire night, not know what to do. The young teenager was just so unsteady, after being told of all the horror stories about Drago Bludvist shook him to his core. The man almost killed his father for Thor's sake, that was one thing he wasn't going to let go, let alone forget.

It had to be hours since he went to bed, but he didn't get one minute of shut eye. So many things clung to his thoughts.

 _"Come son, I must prepare you for war."_ Her words echoed out in his head. Hiccup knew this was going to be one long journey to Hell and back.

Now he is preparing for war against a man he has never met. But he had heard enough to make him his enemy, to know that he has been abusing, hurting and controlling dragons like mindless slaves, that of course set the youth's blood pressure up sky high. Wondering why someone like that would do something like this? just foe power? Driving fear into innocent people? And all for what? It all seemed so pointless, why try to take over the world, when people will only fear you and never respect you?

He grunted shaking some of that away, he had to focus for tomorrow otherwise his mind would be cloudy with judgment and frustration. Toothless wasn't doing any better, he was wide awake too, Hiccup turned to his large dragon friend, locking eyes with each other as they both looked into each other eyes in silence. Then the young brunette placed a hand on his snout, whispering something to him.

"You wanna go for a ride?" The dragons ears perked up, looking at the lad with wide eyes."Just a short one?" Slowly the Night Fury got up, releasing Hiccup from his tight grasp, pulling away and standing up on his bruised leg. He could still feel the pain shoot up his, but he was used to it by now. It was emotional pain that drove him away, all of the years of being shoved and pushed away. All of the village youths didn't even bother to talk to him, let alone befriend him. the only contact he would have is when his cousin would beat him, and the bitter name calling from the other teens as well.

No one seemed to care about Hiccup, they would just scowled him and just turn away. Always being called an outcast or Stoick's little accident is what he was called, or so he thought over the last couple of years. Nothing was holding him back now, he doesn't owe them anything. Hiccup barely had any good memories from his so called home, sure his father used to be their for him, but only for a short time, after that he was all alone.

The two walked past Valka's room, heading towards outside, the dark sky was still young. Stars still encrusted the sky so brightly, it was all so beautiful. Nigh time had to be his favorite part of the end of the day. No one could see him for who he really was, just hiding in the darkness. Hiding him from everyone from his true identity, no scornful eyes looking at him, no more angry looks from his father. The only thing that saw him was the bright white moon, reflecting off the sea

Hiccup was free.

He pulled himself up onto the tan saddle, letting out a few shallow breaths as he told his friend to go. Instantly they went straight up into the air, soaring through the dark grey clouds as the moon shined through them. The air had gown ice cold, but it didn't seemed to bother them. The cold weather seemed to suit him best, Berk was always a cold place, so Hiccup was pretty much used to the snow. To be honest he really didn't need much for shelter, Toothless was the one pretty much giving him all the body heat and protection from the bitter cold.

He didn't feel any of it at all, he just felt free. He didn't need any sleep, he just need some fresh air and some room to breath. The boy had already left one life behind, and now he was living a another one. He no longer need to put on a pretend act, trying to be some one he wasn't. Hiccup wasn't a dragon killer like his father, he wasn't a natural born leader. No he was a dragon tamer, he befriends them, he loves them. Now he knew where he got all his traits from, he no long asked if he was even related to Stoick, now he was a mere image and piratically a mini of his own mother, sound totally scary but it was true.

Well at least he found someone he could relate to now.

Hiccup sighed as he looked up at the stars, wondering if the gods were looking down at him. But yet, he could help but worry a little bit about his dad.

 _"No Hiccup, don't be stupid, your father is alright." His mind spoke darkly to him."He's a grown man, the only thing he cares about is the village and that's it!"_

 _Then another part of me struck out."He always loved you, he was just trying to do what was best for you."_

 _"By locking me up in my room like a damn animal?" I mocked back."Oh yeah that's total father and son affection right there."_

 _"Not like that, he just didn't want to see you get killed like your mother."_

 _"Yeah, who is alive after all these years!" The dark pit of darkness shouted._

 _"But he doesn't know that! And he has not fucking clue that your even alive either dumb ass!" I shouted back at my darker half, I swear to Thor I'm losing my mind to all of this."he's probably scared to death, thinking you were killed by the dragon of lighting and death itself!"_

 _"Just shut up this was your idea in the first place, and the last time I check Berk was exactly ponies and rainbows either."_

I opened my eyes, they were shedding tears as I pulled myself up wiping them away. Then I heard Toothless moan back at me, wondering what was wrong with me this entire time. I sniffled as my voice was all raspy.

"I'm fine Toothless." I said quietly."I was just thinking about something that's all."

He mumbled back at me, asking me what I was thinking about as his speed slowed down as I listen to the ocean beneath us.

"I was just thinking about my dad that's all." i didn't want to admit any of it to him, but it felt like small amount of pressure on my chest, like someone was grinding a knife in it, just pushing it and pushing it deeper until I couldn't breath. It was like I was carrying all this guilt with me, I shouldn't be feeling like this at all, I should be happy that I left Berk behind me, but instead over the last couple of weeks I began to feel some guilt.

Gods it was all so messed up, I thought I would feel some relief by leaving my past behind me after I fake my abduction. But of course with all of my stupid plans it comes back to bite me in the was just one of those thing that I thought would magically go away, but it doesn't work like that, it never dose. It just makes you feel awful, but then again I wanted my dad to suffer just like I did. So right now were kind of even at the moment. Just like he was dead to me for the last couple of years, and now it's the other way around. In a more cruel and sick way to be exact.

"Do you think it was a mistake by leaving?" I asked my friend as his ears picked up on my question."Do you think we should have stayed and tried to figure something else out?" I question him again, this time I really got no response."I'm taking that as a no then." I sighed laying my head back down.

The rest of the ride was in silence, neither one of us made a sound, just flying until I started to see the sun starting to rise, we should head back, my mother is going to be up soon and once she see's that I'm not their, she's bound to freak out. I knew she was very protective of me, she kept me alive and healed my wounds after my battle with the red death, if it weren't for her, I would have been dead a long time ago.

The sun was peaking over the horizon, the edge of the sky was turning into a light pink and peach color, the stars were beginning to fade away as we turned back. The clouds were changing back to a light white, no longer a sickly purple and grey, some of the ocean was turning into thick shards of ice, slowly consuming the deep blue sea. This winter was going to be brutal, I could jut feel it in my bones.

Once they finally reached the cave Hiccup could feel a calmness coming over him, he didn't feel nervous or anything like he used to when he knew he was in trouble back on Berk, back then he knew when he was going to get a lecture and get punished by his father. Their was no way of getting out of it, it used to scare the living day lights out of him, heck even to this day it still dose. But he was living with Valka now, so hopefully she wouldn't be as strict as Stoick was, Hiccup could only hope in wasn't in for a yelling match with his own mother.

Toothless landed right in front of the entrance, letting his rider slowly get off. They both walked in and saw Valka sitting right n front of the fire pit, slowly cooking some meat over with a smile on her face. Hiccup gave her a confused look. _"Why doesn't she look angry?"_

"Morning dear." She said softly as she gestured for he son to sit down. Hiccup stood their for a few awkward seconds, then walking over and sitting across from her. Hiccup sat their as he wrapped the fur around his shoulders, trying to get the feeling back in his thin fingers, wondering if his mother was finally going to snap at him for leaving without even telling her, if this were to happen on Berk he would have gotten an earful from Stoick.

But instead he got this."So did you have a nice flight?"

He gulped at bit at how soft her voice was."It was fine, I just need to think." I shrugged my broad shoulders."I just needed to get out." I just needed to break out and find some kind of way out to relieve some of my fears.

She looked dawn back at the flames."What were you thinking about?" The looking back at me.

I bit my lip."Thinking about dad."

Then her expression to more of a sad turn, she already knew what I was thinking about, she knew where this was going.

"Do you really think he misses me?" I arched a brow."Do you think, that he believe's that I'm dead?" I asked her.

"Well." She said turning the meat over the other side."Dose he still believe that I am dead?"

I nodded, not really wanting to say it.

"Then he probably believes you suffer the same fate as I did Hiccup." She pointed out to me,she was pretty much dead on the point. My own father thinking I suffered the same fate as she did fifteen years ago. The irony was just so awful, it was like some kind of curse on my family, first mother, then child.

After a few minutes of silence I cleared my throat, wanting to clear the air a bit, wanting to change the subject. We had to move on and get to the point of no return, we had to talk about how we were going to deal with Drago Bludvist.

"So, what was it about you wanting to tell me more about Drago." I looked back up at her.

Her face harden about."I manged to track down one of his trappers location." Finally pulling the boar off the rod. and handing me a leg of it."I need your help by taking it down and freeing some of the dragons they have on lock down." She sat back across from me as we dug in to our meal." I was hoping you could help me tonight, since the men won't be able to see you thanks to Toothless dark silhouette."

I nodded."Yeah lets do it." I smiled at her taking a bite from the leg.

She smiled back at me."Good, rest up because your going to need." She then got up from her seat and left me alone to get fetch CloudJumper, I sighed as I crawled back to my bed, I had to try to at least get five hours asleep.

Tonight we attack, tonight I make my first move to prove I was no longer a viking.

I was going to save the dragons, I was going to free them from harm.

This was my first step to defying everything I grew up knowing.

 **Later into the night...**

Soon daylight turned into night, the air had grown colder this time, snow clouds starting to form as we flew to this location my mother spoke of. She was covered in her body armor and mask, while I had my own, it was black with streaks of red going over it. Mother told me I hide my face from everyone, otherwise I could be recognized easily, word could spread fast and both of our covers could be blown.

That could turn out bad, if my cover were to ever get blown like that, I would be totally fucked.

The plan was simple, sneak onto the ship, bust each and every dragon out of the trap and blow up the entire up. Plain and simple, hopefully I won't mess this up like I do with everything else, I'm surprised my own mother even trusted me with something serious like this. Usually I was never taken seriously and never trusted with such responsibility. I was always put to the side and stay put so I wouldn't fuck anything up like I always did.

Then a dark ship came into our view, we circled the place for a few moments, looking around to see how many men were on a bored the large vessel. It didn't take long to see the number of men on the top deck, I could only see six so far. But I think we both knew their were more below deck, but some of the men were working the catapults, waiting for any type of dragon coming there way. But for now it was pitch black, they couldn't see us from ten feet away, neither one of us making a single sound so we didn't draw attention.

We could both hear the sounds of men talking, going over plans, going over on what to do next. Well they weren't going to have the chance to do that. Not after were done with them.

Then I looked over and notice my mother was giving us the signal to go down, telling us to land on the lower deck. I shifted in the saddle, letting Toothless know to head down next to the bear like traps below us.

All the men seemed to move up to the upper deck as we landed over to the lower deck, next us was a few traps, we could hear some moans and whimpers coming from them. I peak inside and notice a Gronckle stuck in their, cover in cuts and stab wounds. I walked over and slowly started to open the trap, trying my best not to make a sound as I kept looking over my shoulder, wondering if we were going to get caught. My hear was racing as the trap fully came undone, releasing the wounded creature as it's wings beat up in the air as I shooed it to leave.

I looked over and my mother seemed to be already ahead of me, she was already down to her fifth trap, getting the last dragon out of it's cage as I raced over to her.

Suddenly I heard a yell.

"DRAGON THIEVES!"

"GET THEM!" Another voice yelled setting off the alarms as we both started running off towards our dragons.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I raced over and hopped on Toothless, making out get away, now here comes the fun part, blowing this place up.

As soon as we got up in the air, nets were flying right at up, left and right as I kept dodging each one, I kept hearing screams from the men on the ship, yelling they couldn't see us, it was far too dark for anyone to see us like this.

Then I heard it, I looked down and saw something forming into the water, it was the Alpha.

Soon enough he came right out of the water, causing the water around the ship to shake. It opened it's mouth as it shot ice out his mouth, blasting the for and ship into bits of ice. Now it was our turn. Toothless opened his mouth and started to fire his plasma blast, hitting mist of the iron traps and catapults, pretty much blowing the rest of the place up into smithereens. All the men were either dead on soon to be dead from the cold water.

Mom pretty much watch the entire thing happen, just directing the Alpha where to strike and hit, as the newly free dragons flew right beside him, listening to his commands.

A few moments later it was over, their was nothing left but busted up wood and iron, smothered in ice.

I smiled a bit under my mask."Let the war begin Drago." I whispered bitterly as we turned back home with a few more new friends.

This was the only way to settle the score, now we just have to find out where he was heading next. Who was he going to attack?


	8. Chapter 8

This Is it For Me Here

Chapter Eight

I Own Nothing

 **Back on Berk... Three Months Later...**

Over six months now, almost half a year since Hiccup has been dead. But that didn't mean none of the emotional pain has passed, not one bit had washed away from him, all he could feel was the bitterness. The worst part of it all was the loneliness, the house was so empty and cold. No life was living in it except for Stoick. Sometimes he would go up to his late son's room, thinking he would just appear sleeping in his bed, just sleeping away. But that was just an illusion, just one cruel illusion.

The only good thing that seemed to happen was the dragon raids finally came to a halt, after the last raids months back, it's like all dragons just vanished into thin air, not a single raid over the last couple of months. But that really didn't help with the live stock, most of it was just about gone, the whole village was just barely getting by now. Now they were suffering from starvation in the middle of winter, it was just pure hell for everyone there.

Snoggletog was a sad one this year, their was nothing to celebrate at all. Just another holiday going by without Hiccup. It used to be his favorite time of year, watching his son opening the gifts he gave him, taking him over the great hall and singing snoggletog songs with Gobber, who would be totally drunk off his rocker by then. Oh he wished he could go back to be with his son again, just to hold him one last time.

That was the one thing that happened right after Hiccup died. Stoick's drinking started to increase, coming home pretend drunk happy, trying to feel something else besides sadness and depression. The alcohol would ease some of the pain, but it barely did anything to make him forget. Watching his only child be carried off by that monster, it was that damn beast fault for causing all of this. Then again Stoick couldn't help but blame himself for the damage he had done over the years.

He sat in front of the fire, taking another heavy swing of mead, feeling his entire body getting heavier and warmer.

Stoick later passed out in the chair, dropping the cup of mead on the floor as he drifted to sleep in his drunken comatose.

 **In The Middle North Some Where...**

The morning hadn't came yet, the darkness was still out, covering our tracks as we flew through the clouds, the only light we had was the moon and stars, but even with those the trappers couldn't see us. Plus with Toothless being all black and my black armor combined, well you pretty much get the picture. We can see them but they can't see us, we attack them and they try to attack us and so on. Also we had the cold blistering snow, making ten times harder for us to get spotted.

But tonight was different, just some gut feeling I had in the pit of my stomach was telling me something bad was going to happen. Like that little lump stuck in my throat and you can't get passed it, I don't know I always had got that type of feeling when something was about to go down or happen. Like when a raid happen on Berk, I knew it was going to happen and I knew it was coming.

But my mother sent me out here, she thought it would be a good way to get the secret information about the attacks that Drago is planning.

The cold wind blew through my mask, making my cheeks stiffen as I felt the cold drain from my face from the heat. This years winter was just brutal, I couldn't feel my finger tips and ears, the only thing I could move was my eyes. Shifting as I looked down below us, waiting for the sight of trapper island. That's where all the action is going to happen tonight. How do I now this? I managed to over hear some of the men talking about a "Big Meeting" with the boss, and of course that only meant one thing. Drago Bludvist was going to be at that meeting, he was the one calling all the shots.

I had to listen in to that meeting, I had to know when they were going to attack, who were they going to take on first? The MeatHead Tribe? The Berserker's Tribe? I mean the list just keeps going on and on. Until you reach the last island...Berk. No, no way. Drago wouldn't attack Berk, he wouldn't know where it is, and I doubt he knows my dad is the still alive, after Drago unleashed hell at that chieftain meeting, making those dragons set the entire place up in flames, killing everyone in sight, except for my was years ago, back when I was just a baby.

But now Drago just wanted more power to him, he wanted the entire world to fall to there knees and bow down to him, and for those who won't follow him, with be slaughtered in the crossfire. Dragons being under the mind control of a an evil man, a man forcing and controlling an alpha since it was a hatchling, abusing it and almost killing it at one point.

I could never understand people like that, why make people fear you, when all you want is their respect to follow you? I guess making people fear you is a little easier then forcing them to respect you. I don't know, sometimes I wonder how my dad even dose it, people look up to him all the time, but when they see me, they just look away as if I didn't exist to them.

I sighed heavily, feeling some relief. At least he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Hiccup still cared about his father, but he didn't dare himself to show it, not even to Valka when she asked if he still loved him. He wanted to do the right thing and protect dragons and humans, but when it comes to Berk...it just all seems to much to handle at the thought he did the right thing by leaving and never coming back, he thought faking his death was the best for everyone, but he still had no idea that his father was still mourning over him, always keeping his son in his thoughts.

He would always try to push the thoughts of Stoick away, but he couldn't denied that fact that he missed his father. He missed the way he would laugh, the way he would hug him, the way he held him as a little kid. The way Stoick held him protectively in his strong arms, sometimes he thought he would over reacting, but now that what was Hiccup could use right now, just a simple hug from his dad.

I scoffed. _"Think straight you idiot!"_ His mind shouted at him. _"Your on an important mission right now!, theirs no time to be fucking around!"_

 _"You think I don't know that!?"_ My entire mind was racing. _"I could die tonight just by setting one foot on that island!"_

 _"No shit!, one mess up and were screwed!"_

He opened his glossy green eyes and saw the island he was looking for, next to it was a large black war ship glaring at him. Hiccup glare right back at it, feeling his entire body tensing up.

"Their it is." He whispered."That's what we have been looking for." He turned on the left side, making Toothless turn the same way. The wind was blowing harder as we got closer, I was calm, I didn't feel any fear at all, all I could feel was the calmness, as if I didn't have anything left in me. The last time I felt afraid is when I fell of Toothless's saddle and plummeted almost fifty feet, feeling my body slam into the fire, breaking my leg and cutting up my entire body. For a moment I thought I was really dead, I thought it was it for me here. But as always I was wrong, instead I ended up with the one person I wanted to be with the most, my mother.

It's funny how one thing goes wrong and the next something amazing happens, and it all goes straight to hell after that. It's like nothing can go right for me, I keep telling myself I'm cursed or some bullshit. I don't know, maybe the gods really do hate me after all, I wouldn't be too shocked. But at least I was alive, I was still here, even after all the stuff that should have killed me years ago I'm still standing in one piece.

We circled the ship a few moments, waiting to see if their any guards walking around the upper deck. Some were guarding the front, just two of them were standing their,I decided to take us both down lower to get a better look, we both landed on the fort, hiding behind the think chunks of ice, I'm guess my mother had already been here with her alpha, I turned to face Toothless.

"Stay here." I whispered to him as I made my way towards the ship, looking up at the chains that dangled from it, the were hooked to the an arch from the deck. I guess that was my only way up without being spotted.

I slowly tiptoed towards the ship, keeping my eyes and ears wide open as I reached for one of the chains, hoisting myself up as I pulled my weight up, wrapping my skinny legs around the iron chains. Clawing my way to the top as I listen, nothing but dead silence. Once I climbed up to the deck, the guards were gone, I kept looking around to see if anyone was around, nothing not a living soul.

Then I heard voices, low shallow voices on the lower deck. They sounded like they were coming down from below. I held my breath as I slowly walked down the steps, trying my best not to give away my cover, the closer I got, the louder the voices became. I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs, seeing a door closed shut, holes poking out of it, revealing some light as I crawled towards it.

I peaked through one of the hols, seeing a bunch of men gathered around, then I saw him.

Drago Bludvist.

He was a frightening man to look at, very tall and built, covered in scars head to to toe, he wore a dragon cloak, made out of Night Fury skin, his eyes were sunken green, all his hair was made in dreadlocks and had beads in them, Drago held some kind of iron staff in his right hand. His left arm was missing, replaced with a one made of iron, he really did look like a madman. Next to him was Eret, son of Eret. I knew him from previous fights and dragon rescues, the truth is he was all talk, he couldn't fight to save his ass in the first place.

Drago raised his hand, making everyone go silent after all the the men to hold their breaths the man spoke softly.

"Were all here tonight to discuss our plans for attack." He said darkly as he threw the large map on the table, exposing all the islands all around. Drago took a dagur from his belt, holding it in his right hand."In two days we will start our take over the world, taking what is rightfully ours." He smiled darkly as some men nodded in agreement. My eyes widen as I kept listening.

"What about the dragon thieves?" Eret asked his master, receiving a glare from him.

"If we see them, we will take them out." He said coldly, looking back at the map."But for right now, we will take out our first island, killing and burning the entire village to the ground." He looked down at the map, striking it with the dagur."Berk." He smiled wildly letting out a dark laugh, as the men around him cheered, Erect was the only one that didn't seemed to sure about this mass plan, he just nodded as Drago went over the last couple of details, I couldn't listen to the rest of this, I had to get out of here.

I felt my heart drop as he revealed his first destination, I backed up before anyone could hear me. I literally bolted up the stairs, as my heart was racing like a drum. I don't even remember running up the stairs, but I do remember jumping off the ship and landing on my back as I hobbled over to Toothless.

"Lets get out of here bud." I jumped on as we both took off, not looking back as my mind raced. How was I going to explain this to my mom? Hell how the hell am I supposed to help Berk?

Were in big trouble now.

* * *

 **Hey guys! sorry for the lack of updates! so I decided to not do a whole fives and shit, I wanted to speed things up and get this plat line moving and if you don't like it then why the holy fuck are you reading it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just got done watching Face Off and I'm tired as hell so good night and enjoy!**

 **sorry again for the lack of updates, I promise I'll update Dead Inside next, maybe tomorrow. I know this chapter wasn't as exiting as you wanted it to be, but oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, work has been stressing me out and I have to work with a bunch of idiots and I fucking hate it, but oh well at least I make 275 hours a week, it snowing right now and I'm heading to bed right now so enjoy the chapter, I'm trying my best to update, but I'm just too stressed out right now so I hope you understand.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for the positive feed back, I don't know what too say, all I can really say is thank you.**

 **Please comment and review.**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Nine

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup and Toothless...**

Drago was going after Berk, holy Thor this was really happening! This all had to be one really bad dream and so I was going to wake up. I shook my head, I need to focus and get my self back home so I could tell my mother what was going on. She wasn't going to be too happy about this one, believe me this is the last thing I wanted to happen, but I guess this is what was supposed to happen. The gods must have planned this one, because I was never planning on returning home, or at least I thought that place was my home. It had to be at least almost two hours since Hiccup discovered this plot, but it felt so much longer then that.

"I can't believe what he just said bud." I said almost panic."He's going after Berk...Drago's going to kill them all if we don't do something fast." I under my breath, feeling scared for once.

Toothless let out a roar, not liking where any of this was going.

"You know what we have to do Toothless, we have to help them." I closed my eyes and let that image sink in, oh I was going to be in deep trouble now.

The sun was going to rise very soon, soon enough the sun was going to rising up and hit the cold snow, making it sparkle and shine to the reflect. Hiccup felt like time was just slipping by him, he didn't have much time, days would slowly turn into hours then seconds, it felt like he was on an adrenaline rush, one that wasn't going to stop any time soon. they only thing he and Toothless had right now was time and it was starting to fade away. Even with the speed of a his trusty Night Fury friend couldn't make this trip back home go any faster.

This wasn't going to be any type of war on Berks hands, this was a dragon army that was coming their way. It was going to hell on earth and it was coming to Berks way, and they have no idea what is coming to them. My dad has no clue what was coming to the village he has worked so hard to keep together, Berk was so vulnerable, so weak from all the previous raids, Berk isn't going to stand a chance.

So now it is up to me to protect them, even though it doesn't feel right at all. Even if it means I will expose myself and let everyone, including my dad that I have been alive this entire time, just living a couple of hours away from the place I used to call home. I wasn't just scared about the war, I was afraid of what my father was going to do to me once he finds out I'm not dead. The only thing I can do is hide under my mask and make it look like I'm somebody else. Just the look on his face IF he finds out I'm alive just scares me alone, plus how am I going to convince my mom to come on board with this? Will she even bother helping me? Or will she pretend nothing had nothing ever happened?

But that wasn't the point! The point is, from three days from now Berk is going to get attacked. There isn't much time to spare, the faster we get home the better.

"Oh mom what am I going to tell you?" I asked shaking my head slightly, feeling my stomach getting tangled in my pent up emotions."Oh hey mom guess what? Drago establishing war on Berk in three days from now! Wanna help me and risk losing everything you love and hold dear!?" I said sarcastically in the darkest way possible and making myself sound like a lunatic.

Toothless moaned at me to knock it off, their was no point talking negatively and try to think of the positive, even though there wasn't much good to think about all of this.

I rubbed the side of his head." I know bud, I just can't stop thinking about...you know...losing everything." I thought about how bloody the battlefield was back at Berk, innocent creatures being slaughtered in front of my own eyes, and I still couldn't believe I wanted to be like that, a killer. If it weren't for me not killing Toothless then I wouldn't be here right now, being free. But now all of that was going to possibly change because of this war, this can either make me or break me.

"Maybe I can show them the ways of being one with the dragons." I said softly."Maybe I can change everyone's mind." My eyes lit up a bit at that thought, but of course Toothless had to intervene as always.

Toothless let out a deep snarl, letting me know that was a really bad idea.

"Oh come on Toothless." I said looking down at him."If me and my mom could change, then maybe I can change Berk." I smiled a little, then I remember that this my dad and everybody else I'm talking about, the same people that wouldn't listen let alone talk to me. My father wouldn't pay attention to me, thinking I was crazy and weak, always dumping me in the forge so I would stay out of trouble and be a good boy, but of course I rebelled and went out so I could prove I was viking material.

But I wasn't viking material, I was a dragon tamer, I live among them as one. The dragons don't judge me or treat me like waste, they care and live there lives freely like I do now, but now I could possibly lose all of that of I'm not careful.

The sight of the land of ice came into our view, we were almost home thank the gods.

We flew in at the top, flying over the sleeping giant of the alpha or as I call him The White King. He was asleep as always, breathing out little puffs of ice as he slept away, as if he was in a deep comatose. Toothless managed to land ear the entrance near the rocks, revealing a larger crack in it. I jumped off Toothless and started running like a mad man, my breathing became heavy as my legs started to feel weak as I kept running for my life. I wanted to start screaming from my mother, but as soon as I reached the very end of the hall, she was their, sitting near the fire next to her beloved storm cutter.

"Mom." I breathed out, not knowing how to cough up the next words out of my mouth.

She shot up and looked."Hiccup what happened?" She got up to come check on me, seeing if I was hurt, but I brushed her off, letting her know I was fine. I grabbed her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes deeply, full of fear.

"He's going after Berk." I leached out.

She look baffled at first, then she finally caught my drift and looked at me with wide eyes."What..are you sure?" I shook my head yes."Drago is going after Berk? Why?"

"I don't know I only stuck around for a little bit, but I heard enough to get me and Toothless the hell out of there." I said letting her go of my grip, walking over and picking up one of my weapons."But he's going after Berk in three days." I said coldly."Drago is going to kill them all if we don't do something, fast." I turned back around, waiting fro her to say something.

Valka closed her eyes shut for a moment, then turned around to face CloudJumper, rubbing and caressing his face."Then we must help." She said quietly, but enough for her son to hear.

"Are you sure you want to help me do this?" Hiccup asked his mother with a bit of hesitation. Hiccup knew his mother never like bringing up the past, fearing it would bring too many bad memories back. Just the sound or even bringing up her husbands name brought back enough memories to cause Valka to shut everything out, she pretty much left her old life behind for another.

She walked over to her son, running her hand down his face"I still love your father." She said gently," I don't wan't anything happening to him, we have to save Berk Hiccup, weather we want to or not no matter how bad the past used to be." His mother then placed her hands on his shoulder."That place will always be our home, even though we don't call it that anymore." She pulled away from him."Come we must prepare for war." She held his wrist tightly, pulling him away with her so she could only watch and prepare for the hell that was coming.

Hiccup could only feel some relief that his mother was going to help him keep Berk safe.

 **Berk...**

The morning had came, snow was on the ground covering everything in it's sight, causing everything to freeze and stop plantation from growing, even though every time Berk tried growing something it would always come out hard and bitter, just like Stoick the vast for example.

For once everything seemed alright for the village, no raids no fights, nothing, just nothing.

Stoick kept walking through the small village, checking in on his daily duties as always, for once he didn't feel too sad or depressed. He was still in his mourning process, but he was keeping it together , or at least until he would reached the forge, the forge held too many memories of his late son. Stoick always remembered placing him their, making him stay put so he could be busy and not out in the middle of the blood and fire. He never stayed in his place though, Hiccup would always try to help out, but the same as always he would mess up and get scold at.

Just the thought of that made Stoick feel nothing but regret, he wish he could take back every argument back, every time he would make his son feel nothing but shame. A father should love his child, not neglect or make them feel ashamed, but it was too late, he couldn't take back the last fifteen years he wasted away, all he could to was feel grief.

Then he saw his brother Spitelout running towards him.

"Stoick!' he yelled trying to catch his breath.

"Brother what is it? What's wrong?" He asked with concerned looking at his younger brother, this couldn't be good.

Spitlout shook his head."You need to come down to the docks, their's some people here, they say they need to talk to you about something, they say it's very important." He grabbed my arm and started to lead me towards the dock, I followed him as we ran down the stairs.

Some of the men were gathered around a small ship, in front of it was a dark dark skin man, with black hair tied back with a pair of dark brown eyes, looked like he was in his early twenties. I pushed aside through, wanting to know who these people are and what do they want. Some of Berks warriors were surrounding them, while the dark haired man kept yelling at them to back off.

"Aye back off lads, I'm not here to cause any troubled, I just want to help." He said throwing his hands up.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at this stranger.

He looked at me and smiled a bit."You must be Stoick, I'm Eret son of Eret." He held out his hand, wanting to shake it, but I swatted it away, causing him to back up.

"What do you want?" I arched a brow.

He looked at me for a few seconds."I heard you lost your son a few months back yes?" His question caught me off guard, making me angry, but I didn't answer him."I'll take that as a yes then." He looked back at his men."You see were dragon trappers we trap dragons for a living and sell their skins on the market." Eret was lying through his teeth, he was setting things up for the battle ahead.

"Where at you getting at?" I asked with no patience.

"Your son was killed by a Night Fury yes? Well lets just say we've been seeing one around lately." He grinned at bit at the redhead chief, causing his eyes to widen."Well theirs these dragon thieves we've been having trouble with and yes you heard me correctly, dragon thieves." He started walking around Stoick, continuing the lies and spreading them further."Those thief's have been giving us Hell lately and their planning on war."

"War?" He asked shaking his head."That's insane, how can we even believe you? Why should we even trust you?"

"Because if you don't help us catch that Night Fury, you'll never get the revenge for you son." He said darkly."Those dragon riders are nothing but murders and thieves, they don't spare human lives, only dragons so if you don't help us capture this Night Fury and end all of this, then you and your village are doomed."

Stoick didn't say anything for a few moments, then he finally spoke."When are they coming?"

Eret smiled darkly."Three days from now."

Stoick sighed."Alright, come with me and I show you where you and your men can unload."

Everything was going to plan for Eret, all he had to do was set up the dragon riders making them seem like killers and inhuman. So when Drago attacks Berk they would be too busy taking out those two while Drago takes out the entire island, getting rid of two problems, killing two birds with one stone. Drago wasn't a stupid man, he knew they would show up, they always would. But the one thing Drago didn't know that the rider of the Night Fury was the chiefs very own son, and he didn't know the owner of the stormcutter was his wife either.

Too bad Stoick didn't have any clue h just let a warlords private eye on to his island, practically giving him a free invitation in to scope the place out.

It didn't take long for word to spread about Stoick's son Hiccup being dead, once the trapper heard Night Fury they were all over searching for the blasted creature, wanting to bring it to collect their pay and add on to their masters army. Who knows maybe Drago knows who the boy under that mask really is. But he wasn't going to find out until the fight begins. But now they have Berks trust, they could scout out the entire island and fond all it secret spots so Drago's man could attack, this was going to be easy for Eret men and Drago's armada.

Or was it?

* * *

 **Okay I know this chapter wasn't much, but I'll be doing a 4,000 word chapter next time I promise, I just need some time to think and be at peace, I'll see you guys on Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Ten

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup and Toothless...**

The darkness had come, two days from now Berk was going to be under attack. Time was literally slipping from my fingers, I don't know what was more terrifying, seeing my dad against for the first time in almost seven months or going up against a madman that could kill me in a blink of an eye. I know he's a dangerous man, a man who kills without thinking or mercy. He looked like a monster or something I would hear from a horror story or something.

It was going to be a blood bath on the battle field.

I used to be a stupid fifteen year old, full of dreams of impressing my father, trying my damn best just to make him proud of me, but of course nothing worked. I couldn't make that man happy no matter what, no matter how hard I tried to talk to him, it was like talking to a wall half the time, except a wall doesn't glare at you 24/7 and make you stay locked up in your room or in the forge until it's safe to come out. I didn't want to live that life again.

I only wanted to save Berk and never go back there again and that is all I want, nothing else.

But how was I going to plan our way of attack? We can't just show up in the middle of the night with all of our dragons and the alpha, and just expect no one to see us coming. No that was a bad idea from the start, we need to sneak in to the island and just play a stakeout. Watching closely and waiting for Drago and his little army to show up, we would have to attack first, try to draw them away from Berk.

At this point it was all going to be about stealth and secrecy, just hiding out until the battle starts, just trying to make sure my identity never gets revealed, that was the last thing I wanted to happen. If my father were to ever see me riding Toothless or even see my face again, it would result in me being killed. Once a traitor always one, I would probably be killed on sight, my only protection would be Toothless. I can see right now, just his jaw dropping, his eyes growing wide as if he was looking at a ghost, then his face would harden giving me a death glare and the next thing I know I'll probably get my head cut off.

Oh that was a awful thing to think about, the war hasn't even started and I'm already thinking about my dad killing me.

"Hiccup?" A soft voice spoke softly.

I turned and saw my mother standing there, slowly walking over to me. I turned away and looked back up at the pitch black sky, crusted and shining with stars as the moon light beamed down upon me. She walked over and place a gentle hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to come in.

"You stay out here any longer and you'll catch a cold." She slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulders, placing her head against mine.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you I'm scared?." I looked at her with tired eyes, I haven't managed to get any sleep for the last couple of hours, it was catching up to me.

My mom looked at me with softer eyes, taking my face and making me look up at her. I no longer felt like a tough young man, but a scared little boy.

"It's perfectly fine if you feel scared Hiccup." She said calmly, still holding my face." Believe me, I know what your feeling right now."

I pulled away, walking back into the den, grabbing one of my swords and holding the hilt of it tightly, looking at the glinting blade staring back at me. I was going to have to use this, I was going have to kill people and fight for Berk, even though I really don't won't too. But I wasn't going to just turn back on my village and just leave them to die like they are nothing, even after all the abuse over the years, I never waned to see anyone I know die.

"I almost died once." I said quietly looking down at the ground, digging my blade into the ground."And now I'm going on a crazed suicide mission to stop a madman from killing our village." I looked into her light green eyes as they locked onto my emerald." I know what my dad has done to me, neglecting me, not caring about me...but I'm not going to just sit here and let him and Berk just wither away."

"Your father loves you still Hiccup." She said to her son, trying to convince him somehow that dad still loved me. Even though Hiccup didn't want to believe it at all, it all just seemed like tall tales and lies.

I shake my head."Your just telling that because you don't want to believe it." I snapped walking away from her, but suddenly she grabbed my wrist, making me turn towards her.

"Don't you dare talk about your own father like that Hiccup." My mother said sternly, making me jump."He would give you his last dying breath just to keep you safe."

I glared right at her."Then if he loves me so damn much then why did he push me on to a point I almost killed myself!?" I screamed on the top my lungs, causing her to let go of me and stair at me with wide eyes.

"What?" She looked at me, she didn't believe what I just said.

"You heard me mom." I said coldly.

"W..why didn't you tell me dear?"

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back all my emotions, but instead I let my tears get the best of me.

"How was I supposed to?" I threw my hands up,"How was I supposed to tell you? Hey mom I love you and oh by the way I tried killing myself because everyone on Berk hates me?" I said harshly.

"Hiccup you can tell me anything and I won't judge you." She grabbed my hand again, holding me by my shoulders as she pulled me in to a tight embrace. I excepted the hug, wanting to feel some kind of compassion, some kind of physical contact. I felt her smooth hands running through my thick brown hair.

"I know your father can be stubborn and mean at times, but he's done a lot of things just to keep you safe." She whispered softly in my ear." I'm sure the moment he thought you died, his heart broke and now he's probably in deep mourning over you."

I just kept listening to her kind words, not wanting to let her go. I didn't if I could really believe her or not, I just felt so empty and sad over the fact my dad never showed me any affection over the last couple of years. The only thing I wanted was to be the perfect son, the son he always wanted, not the stupid pathetic runt that didn't be asked to brought up into this world. But I was still here, awake and alive an in the flesh, with everyone at home believing I was dead, killed by the legendary Night Fury.

"Do you really think dad misses me?" I asked trying not to sob.

She ran her elegant hand over my cheek." He misses you more then anything in this world."

I buried my head into her shoulder as she continued to kiss and coddle me, I was tired of being so stone cold, I just wanted to be a kid for once. It's so funny that it's so easy to forget I'm still considered a teenager, I should be running around hanging out with kids my age, but instead I'm getting ready to fight in a war. Yeah is totally the dream for every viking teen right now, not.

We had to be standing and hugging each other for a few moments, until I finally pulled away and sat in front of the fire.

I stared into the flames as they danced in the pit, embracing me with it's heat and welcoming warmth. My mother sat on the other side as always as I head Toothless and Cloud Jumper coming in from their daily flight. Toothless welcomed me with a few licks to my cheek as he plop down right next to me, covering me with his wing, I excepted his offer and huddle right next to him. If felt good having my only friend right next to me.

"We need o go over on how were going to take down Drago." I brought up suddenly."We need to find a safe place to attack for us and the Alpha, got any ideas?"

"Well.." She said quietly, wanting to say something but held back for a moment.

"What?" I said.

My mother looked down for a moment."You and Toothless could hide at Raven Point."

My eyes grew wide."No..no way."

Valka huffed."Well do you have any better ideas son?"

I opened my mouth getting ready to say something, but I held my breath.

" I thought so." She smirked a little but went back to being serious."I know you don't want to step foot on Berk Hiccup, but you really don't have much of a choice."

I sighed."Are you sure their is no other way of doing this with out getting caught?"

"You won't get caught Hiccup, people rarely go to Raven Point." She was right on that one, but it's been six months since I left, but hey you never know.

"But what if someone finds us mom?" I asked her.

"No one is going to find you, I promise." Valka said tenderly, trying to comfort her only child who was putting him self at risk. But what if someone finds us? if that happens I'm dead meat.

"So what you going to do while I wait back at Raven point?"

Valka shifted herself."I'll be getting the Alpha and the other dragons ready for attack, while you and Toothless wait at Berk." She then got up and started walking towards the nest, soon enough I got up as Toothless followed us as did CloudJumper. We rescued enough dragons from Drago over the last couple of months to make our chances better, it gave me some hope. The nest was full of dragons as always, it feels so much more fuller now since I got here, I felt a bit of happiness seeing all these creatures happy and free, but yet why couldn't I feel the same?

Valka walked over to her Alpha, he was wide awake as his blue eyes looked deep into hers, she jumped onto his tusk, placing her hand on his face. The White King has been nothing but good to her, always protecting her and the rest of the dragon nest.

I place my small hand on his ginormous tusk, feeling his hard tusk. I looked into his icy blue eyes, his beautiful ocean blue eyes. It was amazing how one giant creature could control the minds of other dragons, telling them what to do, like a leader of some kind.

Toothless bowed his head to his leader, showing his respects as always.

Soon we would be fighting together in battle against Drago, fighting for the freedom of dragons and innocent human beings a like.

 **Berk...**

The dragon trappers managed to settle down onto the fields outside of Berk. Eret son of Eret and the rest of his crew were soon settled in, searching out the entire island, looking for Berks weak spots, places to hide and places to attack when the time comes, two days from now Drago and his men were going to strike there first village, taking over there first plot of land so they could have more room for there dragon army. They still couldn't believe Stoick would let them in so quickly, one Eret told them of the Night Fury and the dragon riders he wanted to learn more.

In an hour Stoick would hold a private meeting for Eret and some of his crew, wanting to learn more about this news.

Eret was going to lie through his teeth, continue to lie and tell him that these dragon riders were killers and dragon conquers, lead him on a cold trail so he would be to focused on those two as the war will break out, it was going to be a bit tricky, but if Eret used his skills and words right, he could get this all done before the war would break out.

All of the men huddle around the fire, desperate for warmth as the snow started to fall again, they didn't think the weather could be this cruel, but then again Berk snows almost 24/7 here, so this wasn't much of a shocker. But the villagers could have given them some blankets and some food, maybe later once the meeting is over they could ask, I mean Drago never really took care of his men, the only other way he would show any type of care is when he would brutally murder them and toss them over board like a fish. Thank god Eret wasn't near him right now, other wise he would have been killed.

Suddenly the black smith came wobbling over towards the outsiders.

"It's time for the meeting." he said calmly as he led them away and towards the great hall, Stoick was waiting for them all, waiting eagerly for this man to tell him about the Night Fury and possibly it's where abuts, Stoick only wanted the beast dead, he wanted to make it suffer long and hard. Stoick could just see it now, cutting the beast stomach open and cutting it's head off then burning it's body.

Once everybody was inside from the dreaded cold, Gobber closed the main doors, not wanting open ears to hear what was about to happen.

"Tell me what you know Eret." Stoick said sternly, not giving the man enough time to speak."Tell me where this Night fury is?" Walking over to the dragon trapper, looking deep into his brown eyes.

Eret stood his ground."We don't exactly know where it is, but we do know one thing." he held his hand up in defense."It usually comes at night, so it can feed and kills."

Stoick arched a brow, looking at him hard.

"I'm telling you the truth, that thing and that rider are after us." Eret tried making himself look like the victim in the situation."That madman is after us and won't stop until were dead. All his men nodded in agreement.

"So you and your men decided to come here and put my village at risk?" His voice roared in volume.

"That's why we need your help to bring him down chief." He said with a small plea.

Stoick clutched his hands into tight fist.

"Please, we can help you bring down this Night fury, with the help of your warriors and my trappers we can work together and get the revenge you want for your son." He said with a dark smirk, waiting for the tall red headed man to respond.

"How are we going to take out the speed of a Night Fury?" Stoick asked him."With the speed of that demon you can barely see it right before it hits." He pointed out to him.

"that's why we need you to distract it while we get the traps set up to catch it." Eret pointed out to him."Then once that part is over then you can do whatever you want with the creature, and the rider I suppose."

"Do you even know who this rider is?" Stoick asked him."Can you at least give me a description of him?" he sounded almost desperate to know who this man was, not know it was his own son.

"He's a short lad with auburn hair." Eret said quietly."Iv'e never seen his face, he always covers it with a black mask, one the resembles his Night Fury's."

Stoick's heart almost stopped for a moment, no no it couldn't could be? No he was being stupid.

"What about the other rider with the storm cutter?"

"We think it's a female dragon thief, but were really not so sure either." Eret replied.

Stoick nodded, running a hand over his face taking all of this in, soon the Night Fury would be here, first he would deal with the creature, then it's rider and be done so he could move on with his life. Even though it was still all too much for him, all the pain was getting to him.

"So when do you think they'll be here since there following you and your crew?"

Eret cracked a grin."In two days they should be here, it won't take them long to track us down." things were going according to plan, now he was reeling Stoick in for it. Just a little more coating it and it would finally be done.

Stoick clasped his hand gently."The lets get started then, we need to capture that Night Fury and put a stop to this, once and for all." He started heading towards the doors, Gobber following right behind him as Eret and his men tag along behind them, snickering in silence as they fooled the naive chief of Berk.

Soon all Hell would break lose, two days from now it would begin.

* * *

 **And theirs another chapter for you guys! Holy shit 150 followers already! thank you so much you guys!**

 **Please comment and review! Thank you for being so patient!**

 **Next chapter the battle begins and Toothless and Hiccup come and save the day, but their will be a price to pay!**


	11. Chapter 11

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Eleven

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup and Toothless...**

Morning had struck us, as it's strong raids hit the ice around us, making it shine like a room full of diamonds. Me and Toothless stood outside, looking and watching the sun coming up, rising to the very peaks, my eyes kept wondering around, waiting for my mother to show up so we could go. I didn't know what to feel, scared? or relieved? right now I don't feel neither, because we hadn't left our home yet.

I didn't want to leave, I literally thought I had to drag my self out of bed so I could face my reality. I mean I did't get any sleep at all, so that just made everything a lot worse for me, Toothless seemed to feel the same way. He looked just as tired and not as energetic or as friendly as he used to be, Toothless knew what was happening, he wasn't stupid. I just hated dragging him into this, but he wants to help us and the nest so I guess he doesn't care anymore.

I ran my small hand against his head, feeling the smooth black scales against my palm. He opened his neon eyes and looked at me, giving me a smile as I rubbed the back of his ears,I moved forward and pressed my temple against his, wanting to feel some spiritual connection.

"We'll bud, this is it." I whispered."Tomorrow one of us might be coming home." I said grimly to him, thinking of the worse to come, he moaned sadly at me, telling me in a way not to say that.

"Don't look at me like that Toothless." I pulled away."You have no idea what could happen tomorrow." I turned away from him, placing my hands over my shoulders,."I could die the very next day without my dad even knowing it."

Toothless grumbled at that comment, flashing his teeth a little. I don't think he ever like hearing me mention my father.

I turned around and glared."Oh don't start acting like that Toothless." I sighed."I know this isn't going to be easy for neither of us, but we have to do this." I felt the hilt of my sword, feeling the leather on the hilt with my fingers, soon this blade was going to be soaked in blood, just that image alone made me squirm. I didn't want a war to start, I never asked for any of this to happen. But I gotta do this, for everyone's sake, even of everyone back at home hates me.

But I just didn't want to face the fact that I was going to see my dad again, all these months I have been avoiding him because I fake my own death. But I guess the gods had other plans for me, not wanting me to run away from my past, it was pretty much reality biting me in the ass for being so selfish. Was I really being selfish? All I wanted was to get away from everyone and never come back again, just try to escape and try to live a some what of a normal life. But I guess that was too much to ask for, now I'm stuck.

I had all my armor on too, except for my mask. I probably won't put it on until I'm half way to Berk. I traced my fingers along it, it was black as night, on the outer sides of the eye holes had spots of neon green, they supposed to resemble Toothless eyes. On the top in had small spikes going down the front and back, the only thing you could see were my eyes and brown hair popping out. I had some things pack up and strapped on to the side of Toothless saddle, the same bag I used when I ran off to the edge of the island as I was snatched away. I had some food, clothes and few other things packed up.

Then I heard CloudJumper coming in behind us, I turned and saw my mom riding his back, dressed in her bewilder beast attire as always, while grasping her staff in her right hand. All the other dragons seemed ready as well, all of them were gather up against the walls, waiting for the time to come. The Alpha was already being summoned out of the ice berg, breaking it's self out as it hit the cold ocean. The white king was ready for the travel and battle ahead of him.

"You ready?" I asked her calmly as she gave me a nodded.

I turned back to Toothless, leaping on his back and adjusting my self in the saddle. I patted his neck one last time.

"You ready bud?" I asked him.

Toothless let out a low roar as he started to run, opening his large wings as he took off, leading the way for us. The was freezing as it hit my face, causing my hair to whip back, I could feel my entire face going completely numb at the low temperature. At least it wasn't snowing, hopefully it will stay sunny for a little longer before the night would come. Even if the night sky covered us, we still needed to see where we were going, but the trip shouldn't take us too long, Berk is only seven hours away...I think. I mean we both know where it is, it's just been awhile since we been back.

Hopefully we can get to Raven point and hide out until dawn so we scope out the entire area, we had no idea where Drago was going to strike first, all we know is it will happen at first light.

Oh I remember how typical morning would usually go, I would wake up to all Hell breaking lose and my dad gone as always. I would run outside, watching everything happen as the dragons would carry away most of out live stock, I would always try to help and the same as always, I would get scolded and yelled at for being an idiot. Then I would be sent away to my room for doing such things because my father thought he was doing the best for me, oh how wrong he was. It only made things worse for me, it made me antsiest, I was just so restless being cooped up, I was like a little bird in a cage, I need to break out and never go back.

But I was breaking that rule, I had to go back and protect my dad and my people. Maybe in death I'll find some salvation, maybe they'll forgive me if I...

No... no I can't be thinking like that, not right now. I was suicidal once, I have to leave that behind me, I'm not that sad little boy anymore. I'm only doing one little thing and it will all be over soon, everything is going to be okay.

I turned myself over and pulled my mask out, pulling it over my face so I could see.

The entire ride over was dead silent, I never once looked back at my mom, I didn't know what to do or what to say. Should I talk to her, or even comfort her? I mean this is kind of my fault by putting her up to this, maybe I shouldn't have told her, then I could have dealt with this on my own, sounds totally insane and stupid but maybe I should have done that instead of dragging my own mother into my mess.

The sun over was over our heads, even in the dead beat could I could still feel it's heat hitting down on my body. Clouds were forming the closer we got, a storm was coming soon, it seemed the farther we got, the darker it got. Something deep down inside me didn't feel right about this, I could feel all the tension building up in me, all these nerves were killing me.

It had to be at least four or five hours already, because I looked on my left and notice my mom was getting ready to take her leave, leaving me alone so I could take watch and rest up at Raven Point, we could set up camp and wait out until dawn.

"You going already?" I yelled out to her as she nodded quickly, directing CloudJumper to go the opposite way. I felt scared as she left me alone, heading to the other direction, leaving just me and Toothless to our own plans. The wind started to pick up as I felt the dark clouds pulling in, I had no idea where my mom was going, all I know is that she will be safe for now until the battle starts, the next time I'll see her is on the battle field. I wish I gotten the chance to tell her I love you, just to tell her that one last time, just in case one of us...

Soon enough she and the rest of the nest were gone, leaving us alone as we kept heading forward to Berk.

Another hour had passed by us, this time we didn't have my mother by my side, even if we wen't over the plans many times it still hadn't sink it yet.

Then it finally came into our sight.

Berk...

The one place I once called home, the place I grew up at for the last fifteen years of my life. I could feel my entire body turning stiff as I looked at the small pile of rock, all the torches were light up, as the snow was caked on all over the rocks. All the house were in place, and built nicely as always, but the one thing I took notice was the shortage of live stock, I didn't see one sheep around, nothing at all.

We flew around the island as quiet as possible, trying to look out for anyone that could be watching us. The last thing we need is to have someone see us and get caught, that wouldn't end well for any of us. If my dad found out about this... let's just say it wouldn't turn out well for anyone. Not everyone around here is stupid, believe me vikings love to discover and explore, once they find something it usually doesn't end well. I mean what if everyone did find out I was alive? Would the entire village banish me? Sentence me to death?

What would my dad do to me?

Oh gods I couldn't even think of that right now, not the in the type of situation I'm in right now.

I flew by past my house, it pretty much looked the same, except it just looked a little more...empty I guess. As if their was no life left in it, I mean my dad was never home anyway, so what was the point of living in a big house all by yourself? It seems nothing but depression to me, I'm the one who grew up in it so I should know. I was all alone and all cooped up because I was an outcast. All because I couldn't kill a dragon, all because I wasn't like everyone else. My dad didn't care about me anymore, I was no longer his precious little boy, I was just a mistake.

I told Toothless to head to Raven point, I couldn't take looking around here anymore, too many bad things had happened over the years. I just just hear my father's voice right now, calling me a mistake, a runt, a traitor.

Once we reached Raven point, my small feet hit the crunchy snow when I jumped down, the wind had died down as we mad camp at the cove, the same place we met many many months ago, the pond was all frozen soled. Shortly after we made a fire, trying to keep myself warm, but Toothless seemed to have other plans for me, he wrapped his large wings around me as he scooped me up in his paws, keeping me safe and warm from the cold weather. No matter what happens, I know I'll always have Toothless with me.

I looked up at him and smiled."Thanks Bud."

 **Back at the Village...**

Eret went over the plans one last time, one more time before he and his men would attack, soon at dawn all Hell was going to break lose.

The village was so weak and vulnerable, all the months of having to salvage and ration food was starting to catch up to them, there own chief seemed to be weakened as well, no longer the loud and might fearless chief. He was foolish enough to let the very enemy into his territory, right under his nose. Eret though he was going to have a more difficult time convincing Stoick, but it turned out to be a breeze.

Once Stoick caught word about the Night Fury, he became...desperate you could say, as if killing that Night Fury was his only salvation to humanity.

But Eret didn't care, all he cared about was carrying out his side of the plan, he had to carry out his half before Drago shows up to take over and burn this entire village to the ground. Then it would keep on going, burning and taking out more villages, soon Drago would take over the world and be the new dragon warlord god. Once the dragon thieves were gone then things would get a lot easier.

He hated those damn dragon thieves, always taking there hard trapped dragons, but the worse was explaining that to his master Drago. Once the Night Fury and his rider show up, then he would strike and take them out, along with the Storm Cutter and his rider.

Hopefully he wouldn't be taking too much abuse any longer, once this battle is over, maybe Eret can finally live life a little. Even though deep down that was nothing but a pipe dream.

Mean while Stoick was at home, so many things were running his through his mind.

Who was this dragon rider? Why was he stalking and killing villagers? What did he want?

But he did know one thing, that him and that blasted Night Fury were coming tomorrow, and he and the rest of the village would be ready. He was finally going to end all of this once and for all, he would get the revenge he wanted for his son, Hiccup.

"Hiccup." He whispered under his breath, trying to hold back the tears."I'm so lost without you my boy." A tear rolled down his cheek, letting all his emotions out, shuddering at all the times he yelled at his son, rewinding all the bad memories.

Stoick's son was dead and was never coming back, he was never going to be called "Dad, or Daddy" again. It pretty much just killed him, ripping all his emotions out and making him feel like a failure. If he could only tell his son one last thing before he died, he would tell him I love you, just one last time. Even if he had re watch his son being taken from him over again, he would make sure to tell him he loved his son. But that didn't seem to take away any of the pain, so instead Stoick went back to the kitchen, pouring himself a large cup of mead.

The mead only did so much, for the last couple of months that's all Stoick did was drink his problems away, have a nasty hangover the next, even at forty five years old he still had a hard time getting up in the morning. His head was always pounding, as every movement felt heavy and swaying.

But it wasn't the best idea to drink before a war, so he only had two cups full. After that he started heading to bed, it was going to a long day tomorrow, but he had no idea what was coming his way.

But as Stoick lied in bed, tears continued to fall from his face, he never once stopped thinking about his son, his only son. It was like a dagur going straight through his heart, and it was only getting deeper and deeper, piercing his heart. The bleeding wasn't going to stop any time soon, his heart was broken and nothing could put it back together. Stoick would have dreams of holding his son again, telling him how sorry he was, but as soon as if it was real, he would wake up.

Stoick didn't want to close his eyes, whenever he did he would see Hiccup.

 **Back at Raven Point...**

The snow was starting to fall again, this time a lot harder. The wind was picking up more too, I huddle up closer to Toothless, trying to get some warmth since the fire blew out earlier.

I couldn't sleep and neither could Toothless, I haven't slept in almost three days. we both have been up almost all night, I was getting tense and impatient, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I had to look around and see if Drago was starting to show up or not. Dawn was almost here, so I might as well get the led out and get this over with. I started to shift and move away from Toothless, causing him to stir.

"Come on Toothless." I said strongly."We need to get ready." I couldn't stand it anymore, we both got up from the ground. Toothless shook off all the snow off his back, making sure it was clear before I jumped on.

I hopped onto his back and then we took off.

I had to be up and ready before Drago and his army shows up, I had to be there first.

* * *

 **Okay guys the next chapter is when the battle stars and everything goes down...**

 **I'm so sorry for being so late with updates, I'm trying my best but I'm working double shifts all for the last two weeks, so I hope you understand the situation I'm in, thank you so much for the kind words and support! I love you guys #Hugs everyone#**

 **See you soon in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm am so far behind on my writing it isn't even funny :( I know I'm awful, but don't worry I finally have a chapter out once and for all, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had some fun writing it, even though it took me forever.**

 **Also who watched the walking dead last Sunday? WTF no seriously wtf? I mean really? your just going to leave us on the moment we all have been waiting for? I mean nothing exciting happened! The only bad thing that happen was when Deanna got bit and decided to stay behind and started shooting walkers like a fucking badass! while Rick and the rest of the group went to the armory, and Sam...of Jesus fucking Christ don't get me started on that little fucker! As soon as he started bitching "Mom,Mom, Mom!" I was like omg shut the fuck up! your in the middle of the fucking horde of walkers and now you want to start talking to your mom? Let me guess you want a fucking cookie? Right?! God I hope they kill him and Ron at the mid season prepare in** **February. Also Morgan is pissing me off too, I'm pretty much on team Carol here so you know who I'm picking in this little grudge match. Also did I mention I FUCKING HATE SAM!**

 **I swear to fucking god that kid is going to get everyone fucking killed, even thought I already know what happens in the comic books... yeah I read all the walking dead comic books by now... If you have read the comics you'll know what I'm talking about. You know when Rick and the group cover themselves in walker guts and and all hell breaks lose and the Ron gets eaten and Jessie is being pulled in the horde and eaten alive but she won't let go of Carl and Rick has to cut off her hand so he can save his only son, then Carl accidentally gets shot in the eyes and loses half of his face and so on...**

 **Well that was my little rant, hope you understand.**

 **Also thank you for the nice reviews and kind words!**

* * *

This is It For Me Here

Chapter Twelve

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup and Toothless...**

The sky was still pitch black, snow was still falling down, but some of the wind had finally died down, so I could see and not have cold snow blown in my face. We were still in the forest, flying over all the thick trees and brush down below, I had my mask and armor all on. But it didn't do much to keep me warm, I couldn't feel my small hands, I felt like they were being poke with hot pins and needles. I hope the weather changes soon, I hope when the sun rises it thaws my cold hands and legs, I couldn't even make facial movements with out feeling the cold stabbing me directly in the face.

Once we were out of the woods, we continued to look around the entire area. I couldn't keep my eyes focused, they kept looking and scanning around, I could feel my breathing starting to slow down, I felt like I was playing a deadly game of trying to be quiet. One of my hands was gripping on the holder of the saddle, my knuckles were turning pure white, I couldn't get my buck teeth to stop chattering and colliding together.

Toothless was starting to get a little concerned, he groaned at me as he sliced his way through the snow.

"I'm fine bud." I whispered still feeling like cold dead corpses."Just a little longer."

Drago was going to be show up any second, I just knew it. He was going to turn up sooner or later, dawn was approaching Berk soon, so it couldn't be much longer now, all I could do was keep my eyes and ears opened, waiting for a sign of him being here, I just hope it would be soon so I can get this over with. The sooner this guy is dead, the sooner I can get out of here and never come back here again, I already put Berk behind me once and I can do it again.

This is Berk, the land of kill or be killed. I once called this little piece of rock home, but this place was nothing but a war zone. I mean Berk was never a safe place from the start, it's been nothing but a walking death trap before I was born and so on, If you couldn't carry on and protect yourself...like me then your pretty much dead meat, just a runt, the only reason I'm still alive is because of my...

Dad

He was the only person that bothered to keep me safe and alive, even though I was nothing but a burden in the first place. Even though I never really saw it as keeping me safe, more like keeping me away from everyone else so I wouldn't get somebody killed at the end of the day, and as soon as all the madness and fighting, I would get lectured and yelled at for screwing everything up, all because I didn't listen. But that was always me, I couldn't stay in one place at one time for too long, I felt like I had to help, even though it didn't do any good. My dad would be furious and scream at me until he was out of breath or didn't feel like looking at me, sometimes I wonder if I meant anything to him at all.

I barely brought up the subject of dad to my mom, I didn't feel like talking about him, plus I think it hurt her about me talking about him and all the stuff he has done over the years. When I was with her and the nest, I thought all my troubles were over, I thought I was starting a new chapter in my life. But the gods for some odd reason didn't like that, so reality came and bite me in the rear.

Now here I am with my best friend and soon my mother to take out an insane mad man that is trying to take over the world with a dragon army! Sound totally ridicules I know, and it get's worse once I think about it more. The only thing I could do was protect and hide, I didn't want no one to see my face, I didn't want anyone to know I was alive this entire time and that's how it was going to stay.

I kept looking out into the ocean, waiting and waiting for a sign of Drago. Nothing, just snow and ice combined in a bitter dance of winter, I could feel the bitterness of the cold nipping my nose.

The torches were already lit, a few men and woman were walking around, carrying weapons, battle axes and swords as always, nothing out of the ordinary yet. I kept my distance away from the village trying my best not to make us a target. It was like they were waiting for something, keeping watch for any dragons, even though there wasn't much to steal since the place looked picked cleaned. Funny how it didn't look like this when I left, the place was fully stocked and loaded, enough to keep us alive for months and so on.

But the something bad caught my eyes, I gasped quietly as I notice a few familiar faces approaching some of the warriors. They were walking over going over a few things, telling them something, they were carrying around nets and pulling out the launchers for them, spreading them out, but I wasn't too concerned about that, those were easy to take out, what I was concerned about was who it was setting all those traps up.

"Eret." I whispered bitterly, how the in the Hell did he get here? Why is he here? Who let him and his goons onto Berk? Unless he... Oh shit.

"Oh no." I whispered, oh the irony."Toothless... Eret knows about us." I said frantically."Eret knows about us attacking his crew and destroying his fort and ships." My eyes never left the sight of Eret son of Eret."Drago sent him to tell him about..." I trailed off not wanting to say it. Eret knew about the Night Fury and his rider, but he never got a good look at the young lads face, just his hair and emerald eyes shining through his dark mask. But Hiccup knew Eret spilled words of another dragon thief emerging, telling all about this to his master warlord, Drago.

Drago knew about this for months, but Eret was the one to tell him that Chief Stoick was out for blood against the Night Fury that killed his son, Hiccup. Six months is plenty of time for word to spread of this, but the only Thing Drago really wanted was that Night Fury and Stoick's head. He knew Stoick was one of the most mighty Dragon killers alive, and he would do anything to get revenge. The only thing that Drago didn't know the boy under that mask was Stoick's son, none of his trappers had seen his face. That was Hiccup's only saving grace from not having his identity blown.

It felt almost savage at some point to hide away from the outside world, I don't know how mom has been able to do it for the last fifteen years. I guess she was more used to it then I was, I mean I'm almost seven months in, but fifteen years? That's crazy, or so I thought at first when I was living with her for the first couple of weeks. But once I settled in and got used to it, it finally felt like home for me, as if I belong their the whole time. I didn't feel afraid of being myself or make a mistake and worry of the dawn fall of it.

But now everything is taking a turn, it's like nothing can go right for me.

We had to take out all of theses traps first before my mom shows up with the nest, the last thing I need is our dragons getting caught and turned against us. We had to blow theses catapults to bits, it was risky of course, but then again what wasn't? I mean I took out the dragon queen and slayed her with Toothless and almost died, Hell I almost lost my leg months ago. It broke in different places, I was sure I was going to lose it. I mean when you fall straight out of the sky and surrounded my fire and smoke and the place you land on is rock and pebbles, if it weren't for Toothless catching me in time I would have met my doom a long time ago.

Now my life is on the line again, hopefully I won't lose a limb or get burned alive. Thank the gods my mother was one of the best healers I know, I remember she used to tell me stories of how she was praised for healing and helping wounded warriors and such,That was one of the reason why my loved her so much, she cared about everyone and only wanted to help out. But that wasn't what she really wanted, the only thing she wanted was to make this world safer for humans and dragons, but I guess you can't have the best of both worlds.

Now we both have to watch two worlds collide.

"Alright Toothless." I spoke quietly."We have to take out all those traps before Mom shows up, if they see her and the rest of the nest showing up, they'll fire take them all out." I narrowed my eyes through my mask, making out how many were set up, not too many. We can take these both out with no problem, it would be just like old times, except on an island full of vikings that could kills any moment.

"You ready?" He gave me a stern growl, I took that as a yes.

Then without even thinking, Toothless started to fire, his high pitch whine filled the skies as we both charged, hearing and listening to the villagers screaming. The first few nets were a breeze, blowing them up to small pieces with in seconds as more villagers and vikings came flooding in, screaming at us. I could see the ground starting to shake because of how powerful the force of the blast was, after the first ones were blown they left a nasty blue trail of fire behind.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!"

"FIRE!"

Nets were flying in almost every direction, flying over inches from my had as Toothless continued to doge them all. So far so good, only a few more catapults and that should be it for now, just need to get a little closer to take out the rest. the only thing I could hear were viking war cries and nets and bolas continued to thrown our way, this was insane, I don't how Toothless managed to doge all these weapons and nets being hurdled at him, but then again he has an intense speed, like moment he's there the next he's blowing up half of the village by now.

I'm surprised my dad hasn't shown up yet...

"RELOAD THE NETS." Speak of the devil."DO NOT LET THEN ESCAPE!" His voice echoed out, sending chills down my spine.

I turned my head for one split second and there he was, I could have felt my heart drop to my stomach in a heartbeat. It felt like time had stopped for a minute, I held my breath for what felt like an eternity. Hiccup, just breath and keep it together, your dad has no idea that you and your mother have been alive this entire time and he won't find out today, not tomorrow or ever. I just need to keep my focus and do what I was ready to do, defend Berk and the dragons, what could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly I felt something hard hitting us, like I was just struck in the shoulder with something sharp.

I spoke too soon.

An arrow was lodged in my left shoulder, piecing my armor though, causing all this pain and pressure to rise up. Even with all the flying and spinning around I still got hit, I could literally feel the sharp tip of it being ran through my bony stiff shoulder, I think it might me stuck in their. I slowly reached for the arrow, gripping the shaft of it tight and yanked it hard, hard enough for me to release a yell and spill blood all over my neck and torso, my shirt underneath was soaked in the red wine liquid, I could feel some of the blood run down my shoulder and back, just oozing out and filling my nose with the smell of copper. Too bad that was enough to distract me and cause me to forget a minute what the Hell I was doing. I could my breathing starting to quicken as I looked out in front of me.

Toothless was still fighting, sending plasma blast in every direction. Except he wasn't just blowing up the weapons, he was blasting houses, and the last one almost hit the forge. My dad was still running around, throwing random things at us, but of course those things missed us, except for the you know...the arrow.

"Toothless." I breathed out."Go a little easy on them, were just taking out the catapults and nets for now, not the houses or the forge!" I screamed almost panic, the last thing I need is Toothless killing Gobber and blowing up the only forge in Berk, now that would really be bad.

Toothless gave me a apologetic moan, letting me know he was getting ahead of himself, we had to slow down for a minute, I'm already hurt and bleeding out. Okay I just need to keep a level mind and just try to keep myself calm as possible. The more I freak out, the more blood I lose, then I could go into shock, I had to keep the pressure on the wound, but with what?

I shook my head, I don't have time for this, I need to take out the last section of catapults and be done until sunrise. The sky was starting to let out, slowly starting to turn a light grey, no longer pitch black, time was slipping by me, Toothless already got another fort of weapons destroyed. Then I heard my dad screaming out again.

"GET THEM!, KILL THEM!" He shouted as more nets were coming out way, the thick netting kept flying by us, missing us by inches.

But the closer we got, the closer the hits became, arrows and bolas just nearly scratching us by the hair, just two more to go and that will be it. We are so close, I could see it right in front of us, too bad I wasn't pay too much attention down below. My heart was still beating like mad, gods I thought I was going to have a bloody heart attack. Mom was never joking about this place of being the land of kill or be killed.

"Come on Toothless, just two more."

Then out of the corner of my eye, something else had hit me, or should I say us. But this wasn't one little shove or hit, this was a lot more powerful then I expected, heck it almost felt like when I free falling after me and Toothless killed the red death, except not as bad, but bad enough to knock us both out. The wind was running through my hair, as the snow was sticking to my face, it was like the world had gotten ten times heavier. Toothless let out a cry in fear, he wasn't the only one screaming as he start falling down straight down, right into the fields too and in plain sight.

We were both falling out of the sky, a net with bolas strapped to the ends, tying us together so we couldn't get free. This was one of Eret's nets, it pretty much had his name written over it, this was going to be fun breaking out of this, too bad it's happening at the wrong bloody time!

Toothless manged to wiggle me around, grabbing me tight in his paws and wings, holding me tight as we landed in the snow and ice, making a loud crash as he stumbled and rolled over a couple of times. Then once it was all over, I could hear war cries in the distance, my vision was a bit blurred as I opened and peaked through Toothless's wings, trying to see where we were at and where the warriors were coming.

"Too...Toothless." I whispered, waiting to see of he was okay,I could see clearly through the netting but I couldn't see anything coming our way."Are you okay?" I asked scared, waiting for a sign of him being okay.

Then I heard a familiar grumble, my eyes shot open as I turned my head.

"Toothless!" I cried out."Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his nose as he gave me a small smile, I felt so much relief seeing him be alright."Come on, we need to hurry up and get out of here before-" Then I heard something, something disturbing coming our way.

"THEY WENT THIS WAY!" And of course that was my dad leading the charge, coming closer and closer.

"Oh shit." I whispered pulling out a small knife out of my pocket, desperately trying to cut off the ropes. My little hands were shaking the entire time, trying to break us free, Toothless couldn't do much but chew his way through the ropes, but time was not on our side.

I manged to get free first, pulling my sword out of the tangled mess, now I was starting to panic. Toothless was struggling to get free, he looked so scared, like the day when we first met. I only had a few more cuts to make, just a few more...

But then I heard a familiar cry, I quickly turned around and saw my dad charging right at us, I quickly pulled away and drew my sword out towards my him, letting him know I wasn't backing down.

"Stand down savage beast." He said coldly, holding his ax tightly as all the other warriors surrounded us, along with Eret and his goons. Gobber and some of the other men started to get closer to us, but my father raised his hand, telling them to back off.

I shook my head in a no, I wouldn't even reveal my voice.

"I won't tell you again, STAND DOWN!" He ran right towards me, causing me to freeze up as he charged."I don't care if I have to kill you myself just to get to that bloody Night Fury!" Stoick said with pure rage, charging at the small lad.

Our weapons collided, I don't even remember raising my weapon against him, the sheer metal kept hitting and hitting, make a loud clang each time with collided. I wanted to beg him, tell him to stop all of this, but if I did all of that it would be over for the both of us. I wanted to try to settle all of this, but my dad was too headstrong and too stupid to listen even if I tried. Well at least all the months of training with mom were starting to pay off. My dad had to be one of the best fighters I ever knew, he was pretty much giving me Hell the entire time, ever time he would try to slice or punch me, I would dodge it, or at least try too.

But then things started to get more physical, once I turned the side of my head, his fist met it, sending me straight to the ground. I got back up, but as soon as I did I was met with another punch, this time to the gut, sending me down to the cold hard ground. I felt like my face was on fire, I could taste some blood in my mouth, I think he might have busted my lip.

He stood right over me, his grey eyes piercing into my soul.

"That's what you get for protecting the monster that killed my son." He said coldly, taking his ax and lifting it up, getting ready to kill me.

I looked at him through my mask, he couldn't see it, but tears were streaming down my face, this was it, he was finally going to kill me.

"Please...please don't do this." I begged, just barely whispering.

He shook his head"You should have thought of that before you befriend a beast." He raised his ax, getting ready to kill me. I closed my eye excepting my fate once and for all.

Suddenly I heard something, something big coming our way. Stoick and everyone else stopped and looked out, the villagers looked in horror as they saw something huge, something monstrous coming their way. I could see everyone's face filled with fear, a Eret and his men started to snicker and grin in the background, this is what they were planning and it was all coming into motion.

"Drago." I whispered.

Drago Bludvist along with his Alpha and loads of war ships made it way to Berk, dragons filling up and swarming the skies like demons straight out of Hell. My dad had been completely distracted, enough for me to pulled away and get Toothless free. I literally rushed over and cut the remaining ropes, once he was free he spread his wings and started to take off, sending us both up in the air. My father finally turned back to me and yelled on the top of his lungs.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU DEMON!" Yeah he was pretty pissed off right now and it's about to get worse. Plus he was just getting ready to kill me, so you know...

Now I was starting to get worried, where is my mother? Gods I hope she's okay. Please let her and the rest of the nest be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Thirteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup and Toothless...**

Toothless and I were free once again, looking out right in front of us as Drago was coming this way, my heart must have been beating out of my chest. My entire face, chest and stomach felt numb from the beating I received from my father just now, for once I felt so small again, like how things used to be, except I wouldn't receive a beating for it, just a long stupid lecture, but this was a brand new low from him, even though he didn't know it was me under the mask.

He called me a savage, a monster.

That was going to be stuck in the back of my head for the rest of my life, no matter what happens or whatever he says never will never wash that memory away. I had a quick second to look back down and I notice my father was still ranting and screaming at us, saying the same things he was telling me before.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME!" He called out, making me feel even worse.

I urged Toothless to go, and he did, even if he was a dragon he could understand some of the pain I was going through.

Drago's men were beginning to fire, Eret and the rest of his crew were already beginning to attack, leading in the charge. I looked down for a moment, he was going after villagers and so were the rest of his trappers.

"We have to help them bud." I whispered to him, he replied with a grumble.

Oh gods this was going to be fun.

 **Stoick P.O.V**

It was right their...the blasted Night Fury was right their in my grasped and as soon as I turned my head it was already up in the sky and flying away. I already beat it's rider, but then all Hel started to break lose, I turned right around and saw a monster starting to approach us, along with a flock of dragons, coming straight to Berk. I knew something didn't feel right about this, I quickly turned back so I could finish off the beast, but once again I completely blew it.

I screamed and yelled at it, yelling at it's rider to face me like a man. The sword I stabbed him with was still on the ground, covered in a bit of blood.

Then I heard cries coming from behind me, I then felt something hit me, knocking me to the cold snowy ground, I looked up and saw Eret standing right in Front of me, with a sword pointed to my neck. Gobber and the rest of the warriors were already busy with defending the island, they pretty much were fighting the all of Eret's trappers, all the woman and children made a run for the great hall.

"Oh have the mighty have fallen." He said grimly.

"YOU!" I grabbed my ax and started to swing his way, our weapons collided.

"You started all of this didn't you!?" I screamed at him, hitting at him harder.

He smirked."Guilty as charged, soon this place will belong to Drago Bludvist, so he can make his dragon army more powerful, more stronger." Eret said, sending chills down the chiefs spine, he hadn't heard that name in years, but it still haunted him to his very days." I still can't believe you just let us in on your turf, all because you wanted some info on the beast that killed your runt of a son."

I could feel my blood boil now, I wanted to kill him for saying that about my son, I wanted to watch him doe slow and painfully.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" I swung harder, letting all of my anger taking over me, the only thing I could see was red, nothing but range filling me. The young man was still putting up a fight against the old infuriated chief, but it won't be long until Drago invades the entire place. But Some how Stoick managed to slip up, slipping and falling onto the ice, as Eret wiled his sword, standing over Stoick with a cold grin.

"Don't worry, you'll be with your dead son soon."

 **Hiccup and Toothless...**

"No." I whispered looking back down at what I was seeing."TOOTHLESS GO!" I yelled as he dived down, me just barely hanging on o the saddle as I jumped off him."Take care of the rest of the traps." I turned back." I won't be long." I clenched my sword as I started running towards Eret and my father.

Eret was inches away from getting mt dad, I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Don't worry, you'll be with your dead son soon." He raised his sword up, getting ready to strike.

"NO!" I charged, pulling a bola out of my pocket and throwing it just in a nick of time, binding his hand together and forcing him to the ground. But I wasn't done, I literally jumped onto of him, placing both of my feel on his binding arms, holding them above his head as I started pounding on his face, screaming like a bat out of Hel. I could feel all this new energy flooding through my veins, like someone had just set me up in flames.

Eret looked taken back by my sudden outburst, each kick and punch to the face and chest sent him into a state of shock, not knowing what had hit him.

"DON"T YOU EVER HURT HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I didn't stop hitting him, I could see the blood flying on my fist, listening to his front Teeth breaking. Then without even thinking I grabbed my sword from it's sheath, raising it above him, like in the same way he was about to do to my father.

 _Kill him! Come on! Do it! You'll feel so good after you do it!_

"Pl...please." He begged me, I couldn't do it, I can't kill another human being.

I stood their for a brief moment, looking into his weak brown eyes, I sighed and slowly got off him, feeling my knuckles turning swollen and covered in bruises and cuts. I started to slowly back up, I looked up and notice my dad was still laying their on the ground, he looked alright, he wasn't hurt thank the gods. I just want run over and hug him again, ask him if he was alright, but I couldn't. Well at least he was all in one piece.

But he still looked at me with this confused yet still pissed off at the world expression.

I started backing, look up at the sky as Toothless came back to me, I started running reaching my arms up as he plucked me from the ground, as I manged to climb onto his back fast enough. Well that's one way of saving my dad and trying my best to hide my identity from him, hopefully I didn't blow it. Then I could finally hear Gobber running over to my dad, helping him up and asking him what happen, I guess he was too busy fighting off some of the trappers.

But that wasn't important right now, what was, was the fact that Drago and his army are just steps away from us. This was going to be the hard part, getting Drago away from the Alpha and keeping them both away from the docks, that was going to really kill us. I could see the large mass of muscle and anger coming towards us, right above was Drago, standing right on top of it's massive head, leading the way to mass destruction, thousands of mindless controlled dragons right above them as well.

Right below them were war ships, in those ships were men and more dragon traps, oh mom I hope your almost here, I can't do all of this by myself. I might have taken the Red Death on my own, but this is much worse. This time I'm caught in the middle of the crossfire and things were getting worse by the minute, me and Toothless were getting ready for a world of Hel ahead of us.

But I spoke too soon, My eyes grew wide as I notice a flock of dragons coming the opposite direction as us. Then I soon realized who was the one leading the flock of dragons, the one and only person.

"Mom." I said loudly, feeling so much relief washing over me,"Oh thank the gods!" I started to shift Toothless towards her and our flock, I was still feeling some of the pain from my wound, but that was no long my main priority, I could feel too much relief to be focused on my injury. But I could still feel some of the blood slowly slide down my shoulder, soaking into my clothes, slowly crusting over as the cold weather started to cool it down. I think some of the bloody liquid even made it down to my back and entire forearm, making feel all sticky and thick with the smell of copper. I wanted to gag for a moment at the smell of my own blood, even though this wasn't the first time, gods all this running around and flying around is making me dizzy.

I sighed deeply as I placed a weak hand over my wound, trying to keep myself wide awake. I have to be strong, I have to make myself strong in front of everyone, I can't give up like this. Me and Toothless both have to keep hanging on, this was the fight for both of our lives, for humans and dragons. I could feel the power of Toothless wings flapping and soaring through the fire and smoke, I started to cough ruffly, even through my mask it was still difficult to breath.

what felt like forever we both managed to reach my mother, she was still in her armor, covered head to toe, making her unrecognizable.

"Are you okay?" She managed to ask me through her thickly covered masked, making her voice sound hollow and muffled.

I could only nodded, hopefully she wouldn't be able to see my injury from dad earlier. The last thing I need to see is her freaking out over something like this, hopefully she won't notice until all of this is over.

"Come, let us finish this once and for all."

 **Stoick P.O.V**

I could see another swarm of dragons on the other side of the island, one was Drago's clan and the other was the Dragon thieves, the killers. Both were going to collide and turn Berk into a war zone. I froze in my place as I watched the dark rider and his Night Fury ride off into the distance, leaving me shocked.

Why did he just save me? Why? I thought he wanted to kill me and burn down the entire village to the the ground.

Then I back down at the ground, and saw Eret lying their, spitting out blood and teeth, both of his hands were still tied together from that bola the rider threw earlier, I marched right over to him, grabbing him by the throat tightly.

"Who is the dark rider?!" I yelled."Why did he save me?!"

Eret spit more blood."I already told you, I don't know!" He said weakly.

I tighten my grip around his neck even tighter, causing him to gasp for air.

"TELL ME! NOW!" I was losing my patient I don't have time for this nonsense.

"I DON"T KNOW I SWEAR!" He cried out as I threw him onto the ground, leaving him there.

People were running around screaming and fighting, Gobber had already taken care of some of the trappers, leaving them tied up and bleeding as well. He rushed over to me quickly, hobbling over in the thick snow. The sun was already starting to rise slowly, turning the sky into a soft pink and red, making it more clear to see Drago coming right towards us with his beast and dragon army, Odin help us all.

I could literally feel the entire island shake, I could feel my body beginning to collapse, but I managed to hold my ground.

"Stoick!' It was Gobber, running right towards me quickly.

"Gobber." I ran over to him, holding my ax closely to me.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, his eyes were full of fear, the entire island was crumbling right before us. I wasn't about to let that happen to my village, over my dead body, no matter what happens you always fight for what you believe in, you fight until you give your last breath. I gripped my ax tightly, feeling my hands slowly going numb to the tips.

I closed my eyes and looked back at the beats."We fight, until we die."

But then I heard another rumble in the ground, we both turned around and saw another large mass of muscle coming our way, this time it was blowing what seemed to be chunks and spikes of ice, covering the entire shores and docks in a thick coating of blue ice. Right above them was the Night Fury and the rider that saved me, but right beside them was a dragon that was all to familiar, one that has haunted me over the last fifteen years. It was a Storm Cutter, and again another rider on it's back.

They weren't attacking us and neither was the large one.

It wasn't attacking us, nor causing us any harm.

"What in the world?" I said calmly, why are they doing this?

"Is that beast doing what I think it's doing?" The black smith said almost baffled.

 **Hiccup and Toothless...**

"You ready Toothless?" I asked ready for the big fight right ahead of us.

Toothless gave me a determined look and then let out a roar, alerting Drago that we were both here.

Drago was parked right up on the top of the Alpha's head, looking up at us with a dark grin. I could feel his dark eyes pricing into my soul, just one look made me feel terrified alone, holding his hook staff closely, swarmed with dragons covered in iron and thick material. He came prepared and well armed with his army full of mindless dragons, all the war ships were set and ready with catapults and bolas, along with some human size bear traps with bait in them to attract them in.

We flew right in front of the island, right along the shores.

It didn't take long for the White King to show up, he was literally right beside us, only a few steps away, he started blowing spikes of ice around the edges of the shore and even the docks, making sure the couldn't get in. It would make Berk's forces a bit more safer.

Then without even saying anything my mother lead in the charge, pointing straight forward as the Alpha led the attack. Screeches and cries were the first things I heard, dragons from both sides were clashing with each other, literally slamming into each other and biting clawing each other to death. I hated hearing the screams of these gentle creatures being tortured and manhandled, all it reminded me was home.

Toothless charged in, releasing a high pitch scream, echoing through the sky, I could feel the entire world around us, like when your holding your breath underwater and you can't hear anything, it's all dark until you reach the surface and the only thing you can do is open your eyes...and take your first breath.

We both swooped down and I screamed at Toothless to open fire, releasing all these blast of blue fire, blowing up all the traps and catapults on Drago's war ships. All the ships were in the front while the bewilder beast was in the back, spitting out spikes of ice, trying to hit us, but kept missing us by a mile. The mighty warlord was growing relentless by the minute, hitting and screaming out at him to aim faster.

Then out of no where The White King started taking out half of the war ships with one blow of his might breath, almost half of them were already gone. The he started to put all of his focus onto the other bewilder beast right in front of him, charging right at him and using his large tusk to pierce his neck, but had no such luck getting too it. Drago's alpha fought back, swinging and tangling his tusk in a tough angle, forcing both beast to hit the water hard, causing a large wave to hit the island.

But it didn't end their, The White King managed to get up first, bashing his head and right tusk against his head, leading his right tusk and getting his enemy right in the eye, causing the bewilder beast to cry out. Blood was spilling out all over the icy shores, turning some of the water bright red.

Mom already had her hands full, she was one of the head ships, taking on five men at once, CloudJumper was already busy taking on three men as well. I aimed Toothless right at her direction and had him fire a plasma blast right their way, but as soon as we were getting ready to do that I felt Toothless entire body starting to shift in a different direction, then I managed to turn my head, and notice something very disturbing.

We were both caught up again, but this time we were landing into the hard cover of ice, right in the middle of the Alphas fighting.

"No." I whispered.

We were falling quickly and soon it would be hard.

"NO!"

Then soon enough, everything went black.

I had no idea how long I was out, I just knew my entire body was throbbing like crazy when I started to move around a bit. We were right in front of the frozen shores of Berk, the docks were only a few feet from us

But then I felt some pressure on my chest, as if someone was sitting on my ribs, almost feeling them crack under the pressure.

I opened my eyes and almost screamed.

"Well well well, about time you woke up." Drago said darkly, holding his pointed hook staff near my this neck. "You took quite the fall, I was wondering is I had killed you and your beloved Night Fury.?

I could feel my entire stiffen with fear, like I was looking at a monster, Hel what was I saying? Drago is a monster! I kept hitting his leg, trying to get him off me, but he was far too strong, no I can't die like this, I have to save Berk, I have to save my mom, I can't die like this! Where is Toothless?!

"Don't worry, your death will be quick." He raised his pointed staff, getting ready to kill me.

"GET OFF MY SON!" I heard a voice tackling him to the ground quickly.

I shot up and saw my mother, swinging her staff around and hitting and thrusting her it around wildly at Drago, giving me the chance to get up.

Drago turned his head looking at her."I have been waiting a long time for this."

"You can not take our dragons!" I she swung again as they collided once more, this time just inches away from each other."I forbidden it!"

They continued to fight each other, I was weak and slow to get up, feeling like I just through the red death all over again, but this time my leg wasn't broken... I think. I looked up and saw that Toothless was caught up in another thing of thick netting. I panicked and started go through my pockets, looking for my knife, just anything sharp to cut the ropes.

I looked around and saw my sword laying a couple feet away from me, I limped over and grabbed it, desperate to free my best friend.

He was okay, he was trying to get himself free, but the netting was too tight, almost choking him around the neck.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'll get you out of here." I started with the first set of ropes cutting them as fast as I could, without dropping the blade.

I could still my mom and Drago fighting, and by the looks of it she was starting to struggle, I have to help her, I have to help her or else...

Finally I got the last rope cut, freeing Toothless as he spread his wings and threw himself up. I jumped right onto his back, getting ready to take on Drago until...

I gasped loudly as he held my mother right against her a knife point, holding the blade of his staff against her throat. Her mask was still on, but her neck was exposed.

"Let her go." We started stepping towards him slowly, while Drago held her tightly, moving as we were.

"I don't think so boy, you and this whore over here have been giving me nothing but trouble." he looked at her grimly."So I have to get rid of you both, one by one." He pressed the blade against her neck, getting ready to break the skin.

The in an instant both were taken down, tackled to the ground by a large figure.

Drago was the first to look up."WHAT!?" he screamed in shock, not believing what he was seeing. "I watched you burn years ago!"

It was my father standing their with his battle ax."It takes more then a little fire to kill me." he kicked him in the chest, waiting for him to get up and he did, grabbing his staff and colliding with his ax.

Suddenly I felt someone grabbing my hand, it was mom, leading me away from the scene.

"Mom!" I said loudly as she quickly hushed me.

"Come on, we have to help out the alpha." She said quickly but in a sharp whisper.

"But what about-"

"He'll be fine, let's go!" She managed to call her Storm Cutter, hopping on him as I did the same with Toothless, but I held back for a second, looking back at my dad ad Drago battling it out.

I didn't want to leave him, not like this...but I have too if we were going to keep everyone safe and alive.

"I'm sorry dad." I whispered leaving him once again.

But this time it hurt far more then the first time.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it, please comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter, did you like the battle scene or did you think it sucked? was there enough emotions in it? let me know in the comments and please be nice about it.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I hope you have a great Christmas and a happy new year or whatever the hell you people celebrate, this is my early Christmas present to you guys for being so awesome to me and giving me such nice comments!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully I did a good enough job and I hope you love it!**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Fourteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup, Toothless/Valka, CloudJumper**

We just left my dad behind to fend off Drago, just literally running away from the situation, my father was a strong man,I will never forget that, but can he really fend off a crazy madman like Drago Bludvist? I mean I've only watched him take on dragons and that's all, never other people. I wasn't underestimating my dad no, I just get scared that one day that he's not going to be able come back from something like this. When I was little I was always scared of watching my dad leave, I would get so worked up and upset, thinking he would never come back to me, worrying about me finding his funeral ship one day out to sea.

Now it's kinda the other way around, now I'm the one that is gone, and in a ways dead, but it was for the best, for me and him. Even if my dad didn't like it and believes that I'm still dead and if that's the only way to make him happy, then so be it.

The sound of the tusk clashing jolt me for a quick moment, waking me up.

And now that is out of the way, our next task is to take out Drago's alpha. Gods why did the red death seem like such a cake walk compared to this?

Their was a mixture of wind and smoke in the air, all I could see was the clashing of tusk of both bewilder beast. Mom was already ahead of us, wanting to break the two beast apart, she managed to get in between the both of them, but it only resulted in them clashing with each other again and again. How are we going to get these two apart with getting ourselves or the entire village killed?

It's not going to stop, not like this, the alpha needs a distraction, just enough time to take it out, but how? They were at each other throats, slamming and hitting each other with their massive tusk, trying to stab and pin one another down. Mom was already trying to get in between them, but that didn't turn out too well, all that did was make them bash each other even harder, sending a loud echo through the entire island.

Then it came to me, striking me like lighting.

"Alright Toothless you gotta listen to me, okay?"

He ears perked up and listen.

"Gods I hope this works." I whispered.

We switch gears and started to circle around them, waiting for the right moment to strike. I have to get the dark ones attention, just enough time to get the white king to get him, to hit him in his weak spot.

I notice my mother had turned her head towards us, staring right back, I nodded and gave her the sign to back off. Then her and CloudJumper both flew off to the side, taking out what was left of the trappers and ships. She always knew I was up to something, even through my mask she could see that reckless side of me, that was one the things I took after her was being completely reckless and dangerous.

The white king was starting to struggle, he was losing his balance and starting to get weak, even with him taking out the dark ones eyes, it still didn't help him out that much, it could still see and hear him, but then The white King was flipped onto his side, struggling desperately to get up. Once the dark one started to pull apart, backing up slowly and ready to clash him again this time getting ready to finish him, I gave Toothless the signal, we darted right towards them both, aiming for Drago's alpha in a quick attempt to save our bewilder beast.

"Okay Toothless... NOW!"

The without even thinking he release a large blast of plasma, hitting Drago's Alpha right in the the left tusk, sending nothing but an uproar, causing him to look up at us, staring at us with his black slits, surrounded by red streaks. It felt like the red death all over again, having a monster looking right back at us. He released his icy breath aiming straight for us.

We went straight through the ice, or so we thought, we pretty much had to dance our way through the thick ice. Then after that we saw his face, his stone cold eyes looking deep into us both.

"Do it again Toothless!"

Once again a blast of purple and blue plasma was sent through the air, rippling and cutting right through, hitting it's tusk again. I listen as the bewilder beast cried out in pain, feeling that tusk starting to crack, one more blast, just one more.

"Come on Bud, let's finish this."

 **Stoick...**

The air had grown cold and thick with ice and fire, all I could focus on was Drago, just looking at this monster alone gave me and reminded me of all of the awful things he has done, all the lives he's taken, all the misery he has caused, and for what? To be feared by all, to become a ruthless leader to take over the world and make people's lives a living Hell? I rather be dead then live a life like that, even though I already was.

Some of Berk's best warriors managed to get down to what was left of the docks, countering and fighting off what was left of Drago's men.

I lashed out my ax again, colliding and clinging onto Drago's staff, he grunted in annoyance feeling frustration coming over him.

"You were supposed to be DEAD!" He screamed.

"Like I said before." I managed to push him off of me,"It takes more then a little fire to kill me you savage." Spinning my ax around in my hands, waiting for him to get up and try to strike me back.

He spit out some blood, looking at me darkly with his stone cold green eyes. The same eyes that looked at me when he burned the entire hall to the ground, every chieftain I knew back then was either slaughtered or burned to a crisp, dying the most slow and painful death anyone could imagine. And all because we refused to bow down to Drago, we refused to listen to his insane ways and as a result was death.

"All those lives you taken fifteen years ago, all those brave men killed because of us not bowing down to you?." I said coldly.

Drago kept staring at me, he then let out a laugh."All those fools got what was coming to them." he gripped his staff hook again, then started to run back towards me, trying to stab me with the end of it."Soon you will join them!"

I could feel his weight starting to shift, holding and clutching his hook with his one arm, gritting and flashing his yellow and crooked teeth, grunting and growling like the wild beast he was.

"I'll send you to Hell!"

He shook his head."Not if I send you their first."

Behind us were the two beast fighting to the death, clashing and banging into each other, causing the entire ground and island to shake. The rider of the night fury was circling them, as if he was waiting for something. Whatever this boy was planning he better hurry up and do it fast, because all that ice wasn't going to hold up for long, soon it would break and Berk would have to deal with another raid. We already dealt with Eret's secret invasion, the last thing we need is another.

Everybody else was on the battlefield as well, all the children and elderly we back at the great hall, locked away for there own good. The last thing I wanted was my new recruits getting hurt, they were still children, even as young teenagers they were still young, but they fully knew what was going on, that's why they are staying with the elderly and the younger children.

Gobber seemed to have his hands full as well, using his mallet as his prosthetic arm and in the other a hammer, taking four men on at once. Odin he didn't know when to stop, he was always great in combat, until his arm and leg were taken off against that monstrous nightmare. Oh I remember that day all too well, blood was every where and Gobber was screaming and yelling, trying to get the bleeding to stop while I held him down.

We clashed at each other again, this time I managed to knock the hook out of his hands, but the cost was my ax clattering to the ground beside it. I threw my fist directly into his face, breaking his nose and some of his back teeth, my helmet fell off while in the scuffle, but I underestimated him.

I could feel something cold brush against the side of my face, I felt like my eye was being pushed back inside my skull. Drago had managed to get a hold of my head, head butting it hard, knocking me off my focus as my head started to spin. Blood was running from my nose and cheek, all I could smell was the copper from it. I locked eyes with him again as he pinned me down, I desperately tried to reach for my weapon, but it was no use, it was far from out of reach. Drago then wrapped his hand around my neck, choking me, I gasp for air, feeling all my energy fade away.

"Soon you will join those fools, soon Berk will be mine." He chuckled grimly, watching me slowly die.

I'm not going to die like this! I then started to fight again, this time bashing my fist against his head and neck, literally pushing my own weight onto him and desperately trying to go for my ax again.

"I'M...NOT...GOING...TO...LET...YOU...KILL...ME!" I grabbed my ax, aiming it right towards his face, slicing away at his cheek and eye. He screamed out as he jumped off me, holding his cut up face and battered eye, blood was dripping down his scared up face.

I quickly got up and took the only opportunity I had, kicking him and punching him in the chest and face, swing and charging at him with my ax. Drago managed to cling onto his staff, pulling it back towards him and holding it close.

"I'll be damn if you take Berk away from me!" I kept tackling him, not giving him the chance to defend himself, let alone talk. I already lost my son, my wife, but I won't drag my village down to the ground, the village is the only thing I have left.

"Face it Drago, you lost!" I yelled."It's over now."

He started laughing again."That is where you are wrong Stoick." He pulled himself up, looking at me one last time before turning to his Bewilder beast, then he started screaming like a damn animal, swinging his staff around and continuing to scream, until the beast pulled away from the fight, making it's way towards us. I could feel my heart being to race, what was he going to do?

"Witness true power Stoick the Vast." He turned to me, looking at me through his bloody face."The alpha controls them all, turning all dragons into mindless slaves, making me their god!" He said almost proudly, then whipped his staff, turning it towards me."But in the eye of it all, you are nothing!"

The last thing I remember seeing was the beast looking directly at me with it's cold eyes, growling loudly as it's mouth filled up ice, getting ready to freeze me and consume me in it's icy breath.

But then I heard a cry, one that sounded all to familiar.

"NO!"

 **Hiccup/ Toothless**

"Alright Toothless let's finish this." I said getting ready to charge the alpha one last time.

But something rapidly changed, Drago's alpha had stopped attacking, he started to turn towards the other direction, ignoring The White king as he was still struggling to get up from the previous attack, I turned us both around and started hearing screaming from behind us, I gasped loudly."Oh no."

Drago was swinging his hook staff around screaming and drawing his Alpha towards him, but the person right behind him made my heart drop to my stomach."Dad...oh gods NO!"

"TOOTHLESS GO!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, literally flying like a bolt of lighting.

I wish Toothless could have gone fast, I felt like time was passing us by, or like the world had just stood still.

I had to get him out of there, otherwise he would be killed right on the spot, frozen in a solid coat of ice, trapped forever. I could feel Toothless entire body breath heavily, racing towards my dad, he could feel the fear taking over me.

Once we reach the lower banks right when the Alpha was not even ten feet from my dad, I started leaning forward, literally on my tiptoes on the saddle, not even hanging on to Toothless. Drago was already pointing his staff towards my dad, ordering his dragon to do the killing blow.

Then I saw the mouth of the bewilder beast starting to open, readying to fire his icy breath. I'm not going to let my dad die like this, I can't let this happen, I still love him, even though he might not feel the same way about me anymore. He's already save me more then once, so I decided to repay the favor, this time...

With my life.

Almost their just a little further, were so close.

"NO!" I screamed out.

Then as soon as we got their, I jumped right off Toothless back, flinging my entire body onto my dad, knocking out of the way, but the last thing I remember was Toothless wrapping his wing around me, as our entire world was cover in thick blue ice. My dad was knocked out of the way at least and not stuck in a thick sheet of ice like we are right now, I couldn't hear him or see him, hopefully he wasn't stuck or hurt.

No sounds, no nothing, all I could feel was the warm wings of Toothless and the cold ice wrapped around us. I was praying that we would get out of this, but could we really blast our way out of this? I was wrapped up in Toothless's paws and his wings were wrapping me up tightly, I placed my small hand on his head.

"T...Toothless." I chattered, my teeth couldn't stop shaking."We..w..e go..gotta..get out of...here." I never felt so cold, not like this, not even it Berks most brutal winter it never got bad like this.

Toothless bright green eyes opened, his pupils became slits, soon his mouth started to open, revealing darker blue flames coming within him. I jumped a little feeling my entire body starting to warm up rapidly, I think my mask was starting to fall off, I started tracing my fingers along it, feeling a large crack along it, if I take another hit to the face it would be over. This was it wasn't it? I never thought I would freeze to death along with my best friend.

My mother was going to be devastated once she see's this.

"Toothless?" I said a bit scared, not knowing what he was doing, until he somehow raised his head, pushing it up as the bulb of blue fire started to charge up, lighting all the ice around us, turning it neon blue.

The next thing I know I felt Toothless clutching me tighter in his grasp, keeping me safe as I felt a large explosion, causing me to jump. I could hear all the ice starting to break and fall apart, somehow breaking us both lose. Listening to the high pitch echoes and roars of Toothless blasting everything in our way, all the ice was shattered, was no longer containing, his wings quickly open, exposing me to the daylight once more.

We were free once again, I quickly got up, pulling out my sword and looking around.

"WHAT!?" Drago screamed, not believing what he was seeing."KILL THEM!" he pointed right towards us again, this time I jumped back onto Toothless. Dodging and his icy breath again, this time heading back towards the alpha head on, getting ready to strike his tusk again, it was still crack, just waiting to be blown off.

"Come on!" I screamed heading straight towards the beast.

"STOP THEM!" Drago commanded, but it was no use.

Toothless had already sent the blast, literally blowing off the tusk, causing it to fall straight off, making the the bewilder beast at the sudden hit. But that was enough time to distract him, enough time for the White king to come charging it, flipping the dark alpha onto it's side, catching him off guard as The White King pierced his tusk into it's belly, causing him to cry out in agony, sending his last dying breath, blood was all over the ice and sea, blood was cover all over tusk and lower mouth.

Soon all the dragons covered it armor were no longer under that dark ones control, no longer a slave to Drago.

Now all we had left was Drago to deal with.

"It's just you and me Drago." I whispered.

I turned my head and saw my dad just standing their, along with some of the other vikings, just standing their, looking up at us as if we were something...something special I guess, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. I was just glad my dad was alive, he had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious I think. But I had no idea where my mother was, was she hurt? was she safe? I then looked up and saw all the other villagers out on the ledge of the island, all the teens children and elderly were looking at us in awe.

But I ignored them heading straight for Drago, now it was his turn to die.

We landed only a few feet from him, I slowly got off Toothless, placing my hand on his snout as I looked straight ahead of me, if looks could kill right now, I would have dropped dead.

"You!" he yelled charging at me as I held my sword up, clashing at each other as Toothless growled in the background, watching us both fighting again."Do you have any idea of what you have just done!?" He managed to get a few jabs at me, but still continued to miss."You cost me my only chance to get what was rightfully mine!"

"Yeah I saved my village from being attack and killed by a viscous mad man and his army of dragons."

He yelled again this time tackling me to the ground, holding my stiff skinny little body down,"I know who you are now."He said darkly, picking me up by the throat and holding the tip of his staff to my neck, "Oh Stoick." he said darkly, looking for my dad to show his face.

My dad wasn't too far away, but Toothless was screeching out for me, but that only made things worse."One more step and the boy dies Night Fury." He held me tighter by the neck, I could feel my body getting weak from the lack of oxygen.

Stoick and the rest of the vikings were coming closer, wondering what Drago wanted.

"Let the lad go monster." My dad spoke gently, looking calm."Your surrounded and you have nothing to get you out of this."

He snarled at him."Once again your wrong Stoick." I could feel his fingers tracing up the bottom of my mask."Take a good long look at the face under this mask, you might recognize him all too well."

Then without warning, my entire face was revealed, the one secret I had left to keep, my eyes were kept shut until I heard loud gasp as I dared myself to open my eyes. My eyes were full of fear as I looked right in front of me, still in the clutches of the hands of Drago.

"H..Hiccup!?" He said in shock, as if he was getting ready to cry right then and their right on the spot.

"D..ad." I choked out."Run." I said as I felt the cold metal on my exposed neck.

"HICCUP!" My father yelled getting ready to run towards me, but Drago had other plans.

"One more step and he dies." Drago said , pulling me closer as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"DON"T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" My father yelled, seeing all the rage in his eyes."Let him go! Take me instead! It's me you want!"

Drago then looked back up at my dad, shaking his head."No, I rather have the boy."

Then with out warning I felt the metal slice through my neck, blood soon pouring out as I landed onto the ground, all I could hear was screams as I my vision started to fade.


	15. Chapter 15

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Fifteen

I Own Nothing

 **Stoick...**

"H..Hiccup?!"

My entire world had just changed, the dragon rider, the boy the under that mask that just saved my life...is my dead son, he's alive, oh my gods my son is alive! How is this even real? Is this some kind of a nightmare? How was this even happening? Hiccup got carried off I watched it all happen, he was just standing right there and the next thing I know he's gone.

"D..Dad." He said quietly, trying to avoid the sharp blade against his neck from breaking the skin.

Drago held the blade of the staff against my son's throat, gripping him tightly by the neck, his eyes were wide and full of fear. The Night Fury right next to them, only a couple of feet away from them, growled, trying to get him to let Hiccup go.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" I scream moving a little closer, but that only made things worse."Let him go! Take me instead! It's me you want!" I begged him to let my little boy go, he was only a child still, in my eyes he still was, both of our eyes were locked on to each other.

Drago then looked back up at me, shaking his head slowly."No, I rather have the boy."

Then within that moment, Drago dragged the the edge of the blade over Hiccup's neck, slicing his small neck open as blood started to drip out slowly, pushing him down to the ground clutching his neck, whimpering and struggling to breath.

"HICCUP! NO!" I raged out, heading straight towards Drago, knocking him straight to the ground, grabbing him by the throat. All I could see was red flooding through my eyes, I didn't even know what I was doing, all I knew was I had Drago on the ground and I started throwing and bashing my fist against his face. I don't think I have ever felt this type of rage before, my son was just lying just a couple of feet away from me, he looked so scared seeing me again, the next thing I know his throat get slit.

Gobber rushed over to Hiccup, gently turning the lad over to see the damaged, Stoick was too focused on Drago at the moment to see how much damaged had been done to his child. Hiccup had been alive this entire time, he was standing right there looking his father straight in the eyes before getting his pale neck cut, blood, was covering was splattered all over his face, while bruises were slowly blossoming his left cheek, his forehead with a gash to it, while his shoulder had been pierced opened thanks to Stoick.

Hiccup was still clinging to to life, blood was coming down his neck and chest. Gobber had taken off his vest, pressing it against the neck wound, trying to keep the small boy awake, making sure he wouldn't go into shock, some of the other villagers had gather around, offering anything to keep the boy warm, surprisingly his uncle ran over, taking off his black cloak of fur and wrapping it around his nephew, kneeing down to the ground to off some comfort. All the villager above on the docks had pretty much watched the entire thing, even Astrid and the rest of the ganged seemed pretty upset seeing Hiccup again. But Toothless was still standing by Hiccup's side, he was reluctant at first to these strange humans touching his rider, but once he saw that they were trying to help him, he started to back off, focusing his attention on something else.

Stoick wasn't doing any better, he was still pounding his fist into Drago's face, blood and cuts were spread all over his thick knuckles. Drago wasn't even trying to fight back anymore, the only thing the warlord could do was make snarky remarks, but that only made things worse for him, just adding fuel to the fire. The chief had already been through enough, all he wanted was his son to be alright, so their was only one thing left to do.

Kill Drago once and for all, be rid of the evil that has haunted him for the last fifteen years. Watching respected and honorable chieftains being slaughtered and burned alive, now the tables were turned, Drago was right under him, wounded and bleeding, looking helpless.

"This ends now!" I grabbed him by the collar raising him up in the air as he gasped for breath." I won't let you hurt another person again!"

Drago spit out some blood."That won't bring your son or any of those fools back." He said coldly.

Then a high pitch wine was heard, as Stoick was knocked to the ground hard, he then hard the screams from Drago, Stoick looked before him and saw the burnt flesh and what was left of the body of Drago Bludvist, his entire body was scorched, all his hair was burnt to the scalp, his body was still twitching as Stoick heard him starting to gurgle a little, blood was staring to spill out as his eyes were rolled to the back of his head as his jaw hung open.

Then Stoick looked back and saw the Night fury, it's mouth was wide open, releasing some smoke from the blast, his eyes were turned to slits. It killed him, that Drago had just killed Drago in cold blood, all because of Hiccup.

Then Stoick put all of his attention onto his son, laying completely lifeless on the cold hard ground. Blood was starting to form all around him, his skin looked ten times paler, he looked like he was on the bridge of death, but his eyes were still open, fighting to stay awake, but his strength was fading fast, we have to get him to the healer, fast. He'll bleed out if we try to move him, it could kill him. I pushed pass some of the warriors and my brother, Gobber placed Hiccup's head on his lap, stroking his hair gently, Gobber then looked up at me with tearful eyes, shaking his head.

"He's not going to make it Stoick."

I didn't want to believe it, I looked back down at my baby, kneeling down and taking my son into my arms. His eyes had finally shut, his body felt so cold in my arms, even with the cloak wrapped around him.

"Hiccup." I said softly, running my fingers through his hair, wanting to hear his voice one last time.

He then opened his soft emerald eyes, looking at me with a weak smile."Hey dad." He said weakly, somehow able to speak.

My body stiffened when I heard his voice again, my hands were shaking as I held him closely to me, watching him bleed away.

"I'm...sorry." Hiccup spoke weakly looking up at me with his big doe eyes."This...th...this is all my fault."

I didn't know what to say, I was still in the state of shock of knowing that my own son is alive, how could all of this be his fault? He just saved us from what could have been a war zone. Hiccup and that Night Fury had fought tooth and nail to keep Drago away from Berk, he managed to keep most of his goons away from the docks, if it weren't for me being so naive and letting Eret and his men in, then it wouldn't have ended up me hurting my son, I wouldn't have stabbed him through the shoulder if it weren't for me being so stupid.

"Please...don't kill me." He breathed out, sending a shock through my mind."I'm sorry, please...just let me go."

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My vision kept blurring in and out, one moment I could see, the next everything was going black and white. I could taste some of the bitterness of my blood in my mouth, half of my face felt numb due to the cold and the hit in the face I took earlier. For a moment I didn't know where I was or where I was at, all I kept hearing was familiar voices, voices that I once knew.

Then I started to feel being wrapped up in warm strong arms, once my vision started to clear again, I looked up and saw my father's face. He didn't look angry or enraged like I thought he would be, instead I saw something wet streaming down his face, it was his tears. Why was he crying? I thought he would be happy to see me dying like this, maybe I'm just seeing things, this can't be real at all, I feel like I'm getting ready to wake up and find this all just a bad dream.

I kept telling him this was all my fault, pretty much begging him to let me go. I didn't want any of this to happen, this was like one of my nightmares coming to life. My father seeing his only son becoming a traitor, an outcast that basically fucked things up as always. I kept telling him I was so sorry for bringing this all to Berk, but my dad kept running his fingers through my hair, just hushing and coddling me.

Gobber was right on the other side of me, looking at me the same way.

"T..Toothless." I said weakly, wanting my dragon near me, I wanted Toothless, I wanted my best friend. I was surprised I could even talk still, let alone breath, I guess Drago didn't cut me that deep.

Then right out of the corner of my eye I saw something large and dark coming my way, I managed to pull away for a moment and saw Toothless coming my way, I tried to get away from my dad, but he only pulled me in closer, cradling me like I was a fresh new born.

"Let...me go." I said trying to pull away again.

"No Hiccup, I'm not letting you go, not again." He said sternly yet a bit scared.

Toothless was sending daggers straight into my fathers eyes, glaring and growling a bit, letting him know he wasn't planning on moving or leaving anytime soon. Toothless wasn't going to let anything happen to me, I placed my hand up.

"It's okay...It's okay." I said softly, telling him to back off.

He then settled down a bit, still giving my father the death glare,Toothless sat down across from us, but when I looked back at my dad, he was looking at me, shelled shocked. Wondering how I managed to calm down a Night Fury, out of all the most feared dragons in the world I managed to tame a Night Fury for Thor's sake. The swarm of dragons had started to fly away, being led by the white king, where was my mother.

But that was the least of my troubles, I looked back and notice something in the sky coming down, speak of the devil.

I could feel my heart starting to race.

 _"No, mom go on get out of here! Leave me behind and get the nest back and safe!"_

But it was too, my dad caught what I was looking at and picked me up in his arms, holding me tightly. It's didn't hurt to move as much, I was just really cold at this point. Toothless seemed pretty happy to see her coming down, maybe she could resolve this mess and get me out of here! I need at least of us to get out of here, the alpha need to rest and heal, plus we have another huge cluster of dragons now, were more stronger then we have ever been, all we need to do is get out of here and never come back.

Soon enough CloudJumper landed along with my mother on his back and slowly climbing off, some of her armor was damaged, along with a few cuts on her hands and gods know what else. She hopped off and started to walk towards us slowly, that only made things worse.

"Dad." I whispered.

"Who is this Hiccup?" He asked not looking at me and keeping all eye contact on my mother, not know it was her.

"I...I..." I was too shaken up to even say anything.

This was my chance, his grip loosen a bit, now's my chance. I had to wiggle myself out of the fur cloak and run.

Then without even hesitating I elbowed my dad in the stomach, causing him to drop me, I managed to get up and started to make a break for it. I don't know what the hell I was thinking I just knew one thing. Toothless roared out to me as I started jogging him way, I didn't cared If I was bleeding out and hurt, I w=just wanted to get away from it all, I didn't want to feel trapped.

"HICCUP!"

I had to get out of here, away from Berk, away from everyone.

I was stumbling a bit while trying my best to run, Toothless decide to fly over in a heart beat, landing right over in front of me as I desperately tried getting up on the saddle.

Then I felt a tug on my leg, I looked back down, my dad had a hold of my ankle, trying to pull me back.

But I wasn't having any of it, without even thinking, I kicked him right in the jaw, sending his head back as I climbed back up and flew off without even looking back.

My mother had saw what I did and ran back to her storm cutter, hopping over on his back and making our way back to each other, but I was starting to feel weak again, as if my entire world had started to fade right in front of me, I was getting ready to pass out again. I could hear my dad screaming for us to come back, but there was no way that was happening, he's knows too much.

Me and Toothless mixed into the flock, the alpha leading us home.

That is if I make it in time.

* * *

 **Okay guys that was chapter 15, did you like it? I hope you did.**

 **Also I have another idea for another Dagcup story, I need to know if you guys like the idea or not, Fem HiccupXDagur**

 **So Hiccup and Toothless run away after Hiccup is chosen to kill the dragon in the ring, they both leave but end up getting taken down on the Beserker island, Hiccup is hiding under the mask at first and manged to hide Toothless for a while and keeping her identity a secret from everyone until Dagur finds out, wondering how she got here in the first place and keeps her captive as there relationships start to grow blah blah blah some lemon stuff as the plot thickens and goes on...**

 **So dose that sound like a good idea or shout i just forget it? Let me know in the comments or pm me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU!, I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH OF A CHANCE TO UPDATE DUE TO MY WORK AND A BUNCH OF OTHER SHIT, BUT NOW THE TIME IS HERE AND HERE IN ANOTHER AMAZING CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YO LOVE IT!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Sixteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Blood...so much blood.

My entire world was spinning around me, I couldn't feel my limbs or even my face, ever since I took off from my dad, literally kicking him away from me as if he was nothing. I really regret taking those steps, I regret leaving my father behind...again, especially after losing all that blood and energy after my throat was sliced open. I don't know what the Hell was wrong with me, all I could think was" I had to get out of here, no I NEED to get out of here." That's all that kept going through my head.

But I had too, the nest was more important then me, even though my mom would probably disagree.

I could feel and smell all that coppery liquid running every where, it was all over me, soaking my shirt, pants, and even my fur boots. I couldn't feel anything, the only thing that was keeping me awake was Toothless, I was breathing heavily, trying to get warm some how, it seemed impossible.

I was going to die if I didn't get back to the nest soon, even with Toothless heading back at top speed, it was still a couple of hours away, I had no idea on how I was going to survive this. How was I going to heal properly? I doubt my mom has any experience with slashed throats and how to treat them, I didn't have any hope on surviving this, maybe I should have just stayed and die in my fathers arms.

I could feel myself spacing out again, this time I was letting go of Toothless, my small fingers just slipping away from me, my entire body felt heavy like a bolder being ready to be tossed at sea.

Then without even closing my eyes, I fell.

I could feel the wind flowing threw my thing brown hair, I felt like I was flying for a moment, but I wasn't I was free falling and fast but I didn't have any idea because of the blood loss , Toothless let out a sharp screech as he dove down. It felt like I was done defeating the red death again, except this time I wasn't falling into a pit of fire, I was falling into the deep cold ocean.

But that wasn't happening, the next thing I remember in someone pulling me up, catching me before I could hit the icy water. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing my mother terrified as she kept telling me to stay awake, I didn't want to, I just wanted to go to sleep, but if I did that I wouldn't wake up. Toothless let out a frighten roar, wondering if I was still alive at this point.

"You gotta stay awake son." She said frantically as she kept yelling at CloudJumper to pick up speed, I could tell she was trying not to cry."Just a little longer and I'll be able to help you." She was pressing some kind of cloth onto my neck, trying to get some of the bleeding to stop.

I could only nod, feeling my eyes getting heavier as we kept going, I couldn't keep this up much longer. I felt one her strong hands clutching onto mine, grasping onto it when ever I tried closing my eyes or started to doze off. I wanted to yell at her and let me finally go to sleep, but I knew it would be the end of me if I did such a thing, plus I could barely talk at this point.

The was fading, the sun was starting to go down, it shouldn't be too much longer before we come home. I wanted to cuddle up in a huge blanket of fur, laying right next to a roaring fire and trying to feel my legs and fingers, maybe having a nice bowl of hot soup after. But all of that seemed like a pipe dream, I'm laying in my mother's arms while I'm bleeding out, waiting and waiting just to see if I'll live or die, and to top it all of my dad knows I'm alive and he almost tried to kill.

But then I felt my mother shaking me again.

"Wake up Hiccup!" She yelled, causing me to jump up a little in fear."Were just about home, just a little further."

At this point I was cold as ice, I felt like like a dead body being shoveled away. Not even my mother's warmth could bring me back, but somehow she managed to keep me awake, just barely. But then the atmosphere changed all around me, I could no longer see the sky or the sun heading down, all I could see was darkness and ice all around us again, I could feel the relief flooding through my veins, we were finally home.

"Okay." She said calmly."Were here son, were finally home." She then jumped right off CloudJumper with me in her strong arms, carrying me to the sanctuary as fast as she could, this was weird, why wasn't she taking me back to the den to fix me up? That was where all the healing and wounds would be fixed up at. but I was still wondering where Toothless was, did he make it back before we did? I could hardly hang onto him last time I saw him.

The next thing I remember I was in the sanctuary, some of the dragons had already made it back, and the Alpha some how managed to beat us to it. He wasn't so good either, he look almost as bad as I did.

Then I heard a screech coming from above us, I looked over my mother's shoulder as ice from above us shattered and out of the smoke was Toothless coming straight for us. I reached my hand up and choked out his name."Tooth...Toothless."

My mother was still running, heading straight over to the wounded king as she whistled out to him, causing the giant to open his eyes as he looked down at the two of us. Then my mom started to lay me down on the ground right before him, then my mom started taking my shirt off, revealing all my cuts,wounds and bruises. I felt even more cold now, feeling my bare skin exposed. Toothless then rushed over right next to me, I reached my hand up, his head caring to my palm.

Then I heard my mother speak again.

"Hiccup I need you to listen to me." She said sternly taking out a small knife from her hip, pressing the blade against my palm."What's going to happen next will determine yours and Toothless's life, do you want to live?" She then asked me with a bit of fear in her voice. I had no idea on where she was going with this, but this could be my only chance to live.

I nodded.

"Do you trust me Hiccup?"

"Yes." I said weakly.

"How much do you care about Toothless?"

I then turned over to my friend, Toothless was just as scared as I was, I press my head against his one last time, my mom didn't need the answer to that.

"Alright, let's begin."

"Wait what are you?"

But right before I could say anything, my mom sliced my hand open, causing me to groan in pain even more, Toothless didn't seem to alarmed by it, but what was my mother going to do to me? Why did we need the alpha in all of this, but the next this I know my mom takes the knife again and cuts Toothless paw, drawing some of his blood and spilling some of it onto mine, our blood together was mixing. My head was starting to spin as I heard my mother calling out to the alpha, chanting to him. But she wasn't talking clearly, as if she was talking in tongue.

Then Toothless collapsed right next to me, my hand placed on his paw, our blood was spilled onto each other, mixing into a dark wine color. All the iron filled my senses, my eyes started to roll, somehow finding there way to the back of my skull.

I had finally blacked out, but not in the way I expected, but it was better then being awake. Everything had gone black and white, my entire body tingled and shook, for a moment I thought my body was on fire.

But once again all I could see was darkness and nothing more.

 **Stoick's P.O.V**

Everything had finally calmed down after the battle, all the smoke had cleared, Drago's warriors had retreated to what was left of their ships, most were already killed and lying on the ground, most of the ice had already turned red.

Hiccup was the one who had saved our lives, my only son, my tiny little Hiccup was is alive. I had him right in my arms, bleeding to death, I had to watch Drago, that monster Drago Bludvist slice his neck open, pushing him to the ground as if he was nothing, drowning in his own blood, the entire thing was running over and over in my head. It happened so quickly, one moment I was seconds from killing Drago, the next I was holding my son.

Then he just pushed himself out of my arms, running away from me.

The last thing I did was scream out his name, but it was too late, he had already go onto his dragon and left me heartbroken again. After all these months I thought my son was dead, I thought that Night Fury had killed him, but I was wrong. He was alive, he knew this was going to happen, and he almost died trying to save us all, why couldn't he just come back to me? Why couldn't he just tell me what was going on?

I stood in the same place I last saw Hiccup, the sun was already going down, the sun was nearly gone.

Gobber then walked over, feeling nothing but pain, he cared about Hiccup just as much as Stoick did, and for him and everyone to go through all this, all emotions were running high. Some villagers were saying Hiccup was a god send, some were still in shock he could do such things, wondering how such a young boy could tame the beast, especially a Night Fury. After all the times Hiccup had told everyone he had taken down the mighty beast, no one had listened to him.

All the teens were just shock as everyone else, Snotlout was telling everyone that was his baby cousin and how much he wanted to hang out and have him come back, it was shocking to the other teens, this was one of the kids that used to torment and beat Hiccup to a pulp, Fishlegs was just mesmerized of how someone could control and tame a dragon alone and wanted to know more about Hiccup's secrets, the twins were pretty much calling Hiccup an ass kicking viking and Astrid...well she just was just hard to read at this point, she was just scared, scared that she thought Hiccup was dead after getting such a wound great as that.

But all the teens knew Hiccup was injured, they didn't know if he was dead or alive, no one did.

The only thing they could do, was hope and pray for the young boy, hope that he is still alive and not dead.

Stoick then looked down at his large hands, covered in his son's blood, the crimson liquid had dried and crusted over. He started to shake as the thought of holding his son in his arms again, looking pale as ice, the color in his eyes was fading. It was worse then watching Hiccup being carried off into the distance, this time he had to watch his son suffer slow and painfully.

"Stoick." A soft voice came behind him, making the chief turn around.

Astrid was standing there, her light blue eyes looking up at him, her light blue eyes looked up into his grey. Stoick looked down at the young girl with soft eyes, wondering how she managed to get down here, but that didn't matter, he knelt down to her height, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it child?"

She opened her mouth getting ready to say something, but quickly closed it before making another word come out of her mouth."Do you thin he'll come back?" She said softly.

I closed my eyes."I...I don't know." I opened my eyes again looking out to sea."I wish I knew where he was."

"He'll be okay." She walked over next to me, looking out to the ocean."Hiccup will come come back home." Then looking down a bit saddened."One day."

Astrid was right about that. if Hiccup did managed to survive he wouldn't just come strolling back to Berk, no he would came back on his own free will, after everything that kid has been through, no one could really blame him for not wanting to come back to his birth place. But that didn't make any of this easier for Stoick, all the anxiety and worrying to know if his son was even alive at this point.

Too bad that day couldn't came any sooner.


	17. Chapter 17

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Seventeen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My entire body was on fire, feeling all this heat rushing through my veins and skin. I couldn't remember where I was or how I even got here, I thought I was dead for a minute, I was no longer in any pain, maybe I was finally in Valhalla? Was I up there with Odin and the other gods? Was I finally in peace? No I don't thing I'm dead, because the last thing I remember was being carried in by my mother, bringing me to the Alpha and, and...

I couldn't remember anything else, it all seemed like a bad dream, and this time I couldn't wake up.

Then all my thoughts went straight to Toothless, I started to remember how my my mom sliced his paw open, mixing our blood together. I was starting to think my mom was going crazy by doing that, why did she do that? It was all so bizarre and strange.

I wonder if my dad misses me? I wonder if him or anyone have the slightest clue that I'm alive? I doubt it. I'm sure when someone watches helplessly getting your own neck cut open and left to die right on the spot, the last thing they think of is them somehow surviving a horrific as that. Everyone probably thought I was weak from the start, from the moment I was brought into this world I was supposed to die, but I was too stubborn too. Fifteen years later I almost died again, this time saving my dad and everything I grew up knowing. I shouldn't even be alive after all of this, but somehow I managed to beat the odds, thanks to my mom...I think.

Then I started to move around, turning and tilting my head, feeling around to guess where I was. Tracing and running my fingers through something soft, it felt like a fur blanket I was laying on. I could hear a fire roaring and crackling, that would explain the heat rushing in, it felt good for a moment, I could feel my entire body charging up from the warmth.

I then opened my eyes revealing where I was at. I was back in the den with my mother no where to be seen, I slowly sat myself up looking for her or anyone at this point, the den seemed empty, no dragons no life source what so ever. But that wasn't the what was scaring me, I then looked down at my palm, the one that was sliced open earlier before I passed out.

"What the Hel?" I whisper looking down at it with wide eyes.

My almost entire right hand was covered in a giant black marking, I turned my wrist around, looking at the details, all the cuts and trims of the marking were resembling something, I then looked at the very top of it where it ends on my palm. I knew what it was now, it was too familiar now.

"Night Fury." I barely said, looking at more as the long tail was wrapped around my entire forearm, as the wings were lower and clung together and not spread out.

So what I have a tattoo now? No, this was some kind of strange ritual or something done to me. Whatever my mom had done to me, it was really starting to freak me out. I then remember I had a wound to the neck, I placed my hand over it, expecting to had something wrapped around it to keep the bleeding from stopping. But their was nothing, my skin was completely smooth to the touch, no scar no nothing.

But I kept smelling something, something strong. I remember this smell all too well.

Blood, I could still smell the blood on my hands and body, but there wasn't any on me, I was all cleaned up as if someone had taken care of that for me, I guess mom must of given me a bath or something. Then another smell hit me, I could smell the flesh of rotten fish, as if I was sleep right next to it this entire time, or it was Toothless's god awful breath after a salmon binge. Gods I think I'm going to be sick, I might puke all over the place if I don't get away from that smell, I think I rather be surrounded my a bunch of corpses then having to smell this.

I had to see my reflection, I had to know if there was anything there, wondering if I had any more "Markings" on me. What was happening to me? Why was this happening to me? What did my mother and the Alpha do to me?

"Hiccup?"

But then I heard a soft voice, I jerked my head around to find the owner of this voice.

Mom was standing there looking at me with wide eyes, wondering what she did to me worked, she was holding fur blanket in her hand, probably trying to keep me warm so I wouldn't freeze to death, even though I felt my blood boiling deep inside me, not with anger or fury. To be honest I felt pretty damn scared, I had no idea what was happening to me, I was confused.

She knelt down to my height, taking one of her hands and cupping my face gently, I felt safe by feeling her touch, the best thing I felt from her since this nightmare started.

"M..Mom, what happened to me?" I asked looking into her light green eyes, feeling the urge to scream.

My mother then started running her thin fingers through my thick brown hair, my eyes were locked onto hers, why did she look so afraid?

"You were almost near death when I brought you back here, you were just barely hanging on." She said in a soft tone, tilting my head up."So I had to do something...drastic." The last word caught me, sending chills down my spin, as she closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

"What did you do mom?" I said as calm as possible."Why am I feeling like this?" Raising my hand up, showing her what was now on it.

Her large gentle eyes looked down at my now dragon marked hand, taking it into her own and clasping it, rubbing it gently. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, I could see them welling up in the corner of her eyes, her lips crippling into a weak smile.

"I saved you from dying, Toothless saved you from dying."

I arched my brows."What are you talking about? How did Toothless save me from dying?" None of this was making any scene.

She shook her head."I spilled his blood onto yours, combining you two together." She started explaining to me."Once I brought you to the Alpha I had a chance to save you with the help of him and Toothless, I called out to the Alpha to heal you, and he did." She then pulled me against her chest, holding me steadily, I accepted her embrace, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply."But with a price." My eyes then shot open at that last part.

I pulled away a bit, looking back up at her."What kind of price?"

"If Toothless dies, then you die with him." Her voice was full of fear, trying to put in the best way she could."If he gets hurt, then you will feel his pain, whenever Toothless feels sick you will feel the sickness as well." She continued, breaking all of this to me the best she could."But the mark on your hand isn't the only thing that hasn't changed." Placing her hand on my cheek."That symbol on your arm marks you as a immortal, unless someone brings Toothless down, striking him in the heart, then you will die."

I started backing in a panic, I didn't believe her, this was crazy! was this even really happening? or this a nightmare that I'm going to wake up to screaming. I got up and started to run, my mother getting up, screaming for me to come back to her. But I kept running, feeling this new outburst of energy running through me, I could still hear my mother's voice echoing through out the cave still.

Me and Toothless were bonded together, I mean we kind of were before, he is my best friend, my brother. I was scared and didn't know how to react to all of this, was my mom really telling the truth? if Toothless ever did get killed, would I suffer the same fate? So Toothless is now my life line now? if someone were to stab me, would I feel it? Because of what I see is, if I get hurt, I wouldn't feel the pain, but with Toothless it would be the other way around.

I was out and in the sanctuary, my mind and thoughts were all over the damn place,I was looking around for Toothless frantically. My eyes were all over the place until I tripped over my own two feet like an idiot, falling face first into the dirt.

But after a minute or two laying there, I felt a hot breath breathing down my neck, sniffing my hair. I looked up and met a pair of large green eyes with slits, after that I was welcome with a lick to the face.

"Toothless?"

He at in front of me, looking at me warmly as he tackled me to the ground, I released a sigh of relief at this point. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him tight not wanting to let go of him. Then all my thoughts went back to what my mother said, if Toothless dies then I'll die. I shuddered at thought, wanting to cry at this point, I closed my eyes shut, evening out my breathing.

"I'm so sorry Toothless." I whispered."If it weren't for me being so stupid we wouldn't be in this mess, this is my fault."

Toothless moaned out, trying to tell me none of this was my own doing, none of us were to blame, well Drago was mostly to blame because he almost killed me in front of my parents and my entire tribe, but you get where I'm going with this. We both pretty much volunteered to save everyone, including my mother. But we both knew this was a life and death situation, we either live or we die trying to protect the ones we love.

Maybe...maybe if it weren't for me being such an idiot and trying to confront Drago, then maybe we both wouldn't be in this mess. I messed up, I messed up in one of the worse ways possible.

I should have died, I should have died right there in my fathers arms, but I didn't and now I am paying the price.

"I should have died bud." I said weakly, tears running down my face."I should have died at Berk."

"HICCUP!" I heard my mom crying out for me, I then slowly let go of Toothless, looking back at my mom. I was shaking again, trying my best to get a grip on all of this, but I was slowly losing it all. I stood there for a few seconds and the next thing I know I am being crushed by my mother, holding me tightly and hushing me. I started sobbing even more now, telling her I was going to die.

"I'm gonna die mom." I whispered before breaking down again, my tears hitting her shoulder, my nails sinking into her back."I'm gonna screw up and end up getting us both killed."

"No your not son." She whispered, still cradling me tenderly."I'll show you both how to survive, you'll both get through this I promise." Tears started to slide down her sleek cheek bones."I promise."

* * *

 **OKAY GUYS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND SOME HICCUP AND VALKA FLUFF! I'LL BE UPDATING DEAD INSIDE AND ESCAPING FROM HARM'S WAY NEXT!**

 **ALSO MY NEW DAGCUP STORY IS OUT, THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE POSTED, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT PLEASE!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! I'LL SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, I HAVE BEEN BUSY WORKING WITH A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES I HATE AND A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES NOT SHOWING UP TO WORK, SO YOU KNOW. I JUST FUCKING HATE WORK, BUT WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? WRITING CAN'T PAY MY BILLS AND SHIT I BUY ON EBAY SO WHAT CAN A GIRL DO?**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I WAS KIND OF MESSING AROUND WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT STUFF WILL GET EXCITING NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE, STOICK WILL REUNITE WITH HICCUP SOON I PROMISE.**

 **SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A NICE REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE LOVELY AND SO ARE GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Eighteen

I Own Nothing

 **A few months later...**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The sky was ruff and full of gusty wind, all my scenes were running wild with all the new smells. My eyes dilated no longer human eyes, but dragon slits, yes my eyes were no longer human, but a dragons eyes, making my eyes sight ten times greater then the average humans. It felt so strange at first, I felt like a monster, like some kind of creature that had just crawled out of a cave, I hid myself under my mask as always not wanting anyone to see my face. I didn't feel human at all, but I did I feel a stronger bond with Toothless, it was like I could speak to him and know what he was saying to me, like I could hear his thoughts.

It was quite calming to know what was really going on with him, bringing us a lot more closer, feeling the bond we have become stronger.

Mom and I have gotten a lot closer too, being more protective of me and always checking up on me since my change. Basically she was just being my mom, no longer feeling like strangers, just us as mother and son.

But today wasn't any normal day, today was my sixteenth birthday. It should be a happy day for me, but I wasn't feeling it, I didn't feel that happy at all. I know I should be celebrating with my mom and all that, but I wanted to get out, I left at the crack of dawn, leaving my mother asleep as I tip toed out of the den and leaving with Toothless before the sun could even rise. If I was still in Berk I would have been consider a man by now, even though I wasn't a warrior or a dragon killer, once a teen hits a certain age they are consider an adult.

I didn't feel like that either, I still felt like a kid trapped in a never ending nightmare, even with Drago Bludvist dead and having the war over it still didn't make me feel any better about my self or me leaving my dad behind, just literally kicking him to the curb.

I wonder if my dad remember it was my birthday today? He usually would forget and never bring it up if he did, that was the one thing he hated, celebrating the day of my birth, a constant reminder that I was his problem, but the bright side was that I wasn't anymore, I will never have to see him again and I will never have to worry about another madman attacking him again, hopefully. I really hope my dad doesn't have any other enemies, I really would hate to have my throat cut again.

The thought of that brought me back to the day I almost died, now I was connected to Toothless, I couldn't feel pain unless he did, I couldn't die unless he...

I shook my head taking in a deep breath, telling myself to calm down before I have a panic attack...again. Yeah I was starting to have a lot of those lately, after the war I started having nightmares, either waking up screaming, crying or both. Mom would always stay up with me, trying her best to calm me down and tell me how sorry she was, sometimes she would blame her self for all of this, but I would tell her it wasn't, I kept constantly telling her I loved her and that all of this was my fault. I remember how she used to shush me, cradling me in her arms until I fell asleep.

Toothless groaned, looking at me with concern.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I press my thumb and index finger against the bridge of my nose.

I opened my eyes and looked out deep into the sea, watching the water hit the chunks of thick ice, even with all the cold weather I could still smell the salty sea, this should being soothing and all but it didn't ease any of the pain or nightmares. I could still remember all the screams and explosions all around me, my father stabbing me, almost running me through, he could have killed me right then and there if he wanted. I keep running the whole thing through my head, my father calling me a monster, a demon from hell, it was a nightmare coming true.

I wasn't going to let him kill Toothless, imagine if I was in the same situation again except with all the new changes and me being like "this"

Drago was just a hair from killing me, throwing me to the ground as Toothless killed him just a couple of feet away. My dad running over to me, picking me up in his arms as I watched him cry my name out, thinking I was dying.

The truth was I really was dead, Hiccup was dead and was never coming back, I wasn't the same little kid that was tormented everyday none stop. I was no long the runt of the village, I was free to be who I am.

We had to be gone for at least five hours, not taking a break or stopping a minutes, I patted Toothless head gently.

"Let's stop for a moments bud." I said quietly, looking down at the deserted piece of rock, covered in strange plants and trees, looking peaceful on it's own right now, even though it was almost miles away, but I could still see it. Toothless slowly headed down, setting us both down as I slid my mask off, letting the wind go through my hair and hitting me right in the face, my eyes lingered around, looking around at the new location we have found.

I had hide outs almost all over the north, I remember I brought my map with me, pulling my coal pencil out, marking the spot and adding it on with another piece of crinkled paper I pulled out of my pocket.

"What should name this one pal?" I looked over and saw him nibbling on his under arm."Itchy armpit it is then." I wrote the name down with a small chuckle, managing to keep some humor to myself, even with all the drama and war I could still keep a decent amount of my sarcasm, mom would just laugh at it, mocking me in the same way, now I know where I got that from at least and I know why my dad hates it so much.

After finished up, I looked back at Toothless."I guess we should go home now, I'm sure mom is getting worried by now." I got up, wrapping the map up ad shoving it in my back pocket, climbing onto my friends back, telling him we should head back to the den before we really get into trouble. Mom wasn't really that strict with me, but after the whole almost dying experience, if I'm not home by the sun goes down, then she tends to get worried.

"I'm sure mom's fine Toothless." I rolled my eyes at him."I'm fine now, we're both fine and I'm not going anywhere." That was one way of putting it since I couldn't die.

The sun was getting close to setting now, I could see the the tips of the iceberg glinting off the sun light, small groups of dragons were flying around it, guarding it almost as if they were more protective over the dragon sanctuary, the dragon sanctuary has almost tripled since Drago's dragon army was freed, we had to strip the poor creatures of the black armor, weighting heavily on them. Some of the dragons need some time to warm up to us, not used to a humans gentle touch, they were scared thinking we were abusers like there dead cruel master Drago.

But over the last couple of months they got used to there new freedom, being able to fly around and eat as much as they want without permission, being able to live free and have no restraints. The sanctuary was cramped for a while, the Alpha had to split the place almost in half, expanding the entire place so we could have more room for everyone, and it worked. We had more wiggle room for the dragons and the alpha, even me and mom had more space to walk around, I had my space and she had hers, even though we usually spent most of our time together.

We flew right in the crack of the ice, twisting and turning our way in, hearing all the moans growls in the cave. Once we got inside I could see my mom sitting right in front of the fore, roasting something over it, as soon as she saw me, she smiled widely and got up.

"Happy Birthday Hiccup." She whispered pulling me into a tight hug, I let her hold me in her strong arms, letting her run her fingers through my hair. Once she pulled away, stroking my face, pulling me towards the fire."Come dinner is almost ready." I got a clear look to see what we were having, it was a wild boar, skinned and already crisped but not quite done yet so there was another few minutes of waiting.

I nodded as she gave me a fur blanket, wrapping it around me, it was still winter and the weather hasn't eased up either, we had to keep the fire going all week.

We both sat down for a few minutes as the meat cooked, I could fell my mouth water, I haven't eaten all day.

"You haven't gone flying in a while." My mother said while turning the boar over, that was true, ever since the war ended I didn't go flying that often, I was so afraid of getting Toothless hurt, I didn't want to put us both in danger again, that's why I'm still grateful for having the back up fin tail so he can go flying on his own and not need me all the time, but things were getting to a point where Toothless where he would never leave my side, soon enough we started flying again, just not as much as we used to.

"Uh...yeah, I just needed some fresh air." I shrugged.

She nodded."Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah I did, at least I didn't have another nightmare last night." I laughed a bit darkly, trying to play it off as a joke. But mom knew I wasn't joking about this, not after all the stuff I went through. My under eyes were still a bit dark, but the bags under my eyes had slowly vanished away.

"Why did you save me?" I brought up, looking at her."Why did you do it mom? you could have just let me die, but instead you bonded me with Toothless."

"I saved you because I love you Hiccup." She got up and, sitting right next to me."I almost lost you the day you were born, and when I saw you laying there, just dying and withering away, I couldn't stand the thought of losing my only child again." I could feel the pain in her voice." If you did die, then I would have blamed myself, I would have lost you forever so I did what needed to be done, you might not see it now, but one day you will understand why I did this for you." She stroked my cheek and panted a soft kiss on my forehead.

I slowly nodded, I knew what she was saying, but I was still getting used to all of this

I was just starting to wonder how long this would last? would me and Toothless really suffer the same fate? will we both die in battle one day or will we both die of old age? Or would we both die of a freak accident?

After dinner my mother had a gift for me, she told me to close my eyes as I felt something go around my neck, dangling almost as I opened them.

It was a necklace, it was a Night Fury wrapped around a silver sword with green emerald in the eyes as the center of it's mouth had a blue jewel in it, I thanked her for the shiny gift, and after that I decide to go to bed.

I went on my end of the den, taking Toothless with me as I flopped down on the blanket of furs while Toothless wrapped himself around me, holding me with his paws and wrapping his wings around me, cocoon me in.

Soon I started to fall asleep, feeling a bit of relief for once.

"A couple of months without an accident, lets try our best to keep that way bud." I whispered to my friend before falling asleep in his warm embrace, feeling safe tonight.

 **Back on Berk...**

 **Stoick's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my empty house, staring out Hiccup's bedroom window, looking at the sun slowly setting, just waiting to see if he would ever come back. I knew that wasn't going to happen, but I could only hope one day he would come back to me, I just wanted to hold him again, I needed to know if my son was alright and alive.

Eret and what was left of his crew was put on trial, they were going to be taken prisoners on Berk and serving a life sentence until death.

That still didn't ease any of my pain, I would literally torture Eret and some of his me just know if they knew where my son was, I wanted to now everything he knew about my son being alive, but he didn't know that much all he knew that he was some sort of dragon conquer that help free and save dragons from Drago, literally just rescuing them from his clutches.

I would listen, taking all of this in, my Hiccup has changed, I didn't know he had such talents. I never thought he would be able to tame the beast, let alone ride a Night Fury, he wasn't the same boy I had for the last fifteen years, he had changed drastically.

But that still didn't ease any of my nerves, I still didn't know if he was alright, his throat was cut deeply, watching him bleed out in my arms. I thought Hiccup was dead, but the next thing I know he's running away from me, pushing himself right out of my arms and just leaving me behind again. I already lost him once and I lost him again, what was I supposed to do? Go through the entire grieving process again? No I refuse to go through that again, I don't care what I have to do.

That's why I'm going on a search for him, me Gobber and some of my men are going to look for my son and bring him home where he belongs. I swear to Thor I am never letting my Hiccup out of my sight again, I don't care if I have to tie him to my hip, he staying right by my side. I'm going to be the father I should have been, I want to put everything aside just to be a parent to my son. That is my main priority for now on.

I looked back down at Hiccup's bed, sitting on the edge of it as I ran my finger down it.

Today is Hiccup's birthday, a day I should be celebrating with him, I should taking care of my son, not having to worry about him, wondering of he's alive or not.

"I swear Hiccup I'm going to get you back and bring you home." I whispered, thinking about Valka, wondering what she would say to me of she knew about our broken relationship.

"I did this, I caused all of this Valka." I whispered, taking off my helmet sitting it on the edge of the next to me." I'll get our son back and bring him home and fix all of this, I promise."

I got up, placing my helmet back on my head, I had to start packing my things, get ready for the long trip ahead of us. This journey to find my son was either going to kill me or fix my relationship with my son, I wasn't going to give up on my child, I was going to find him and bring him home. I grabbed my shoulder bag, filling up with things I was going to need for the long trip ahead of us.

I prayed to the gods before I went to bed, praying to bring my son home to me, praying for Hiccup to be alright and to be in one piece, with all limbs intact. Then I turned to bed, hoping to see my son again, I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, I haven't slept in months, all I could think about was my son. I still remember having my son's blood all over my hands, I got home later that night, scrubbing my hands raw to the bone, trying to got the image of my son dying out of my head, but it just kept playing my head over and over. I then layed my head down in my bed, before I closed my eyes, I said my last words before going to sleep.

"Please be okay Hiccup, just please be okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys it's me BloodRaven here! I am so sorry for the lack of updates I am trying to be faster with them, I pretty much planning to have some HiccupXAstrid later on in this story, this story is either going to be 30 to 40 chapters long, I don't know yet but I will promise you some Hiccup and Astrid later on when Hiccup starts to open up and not so broken and hidden.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, in the next one there will be some ValkaXStoick so no need to worry. Sorry for the boring chapter, I promise things will heat up in the next one!**

 **I really hoping to reach 300 followers, and little more comments, but thank you any way for the nice comments and supports! you guys are amazing so thank once again!**

 **Please review and comment, comments are lovely!**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Nineteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was having another sleepless night, I continued to toss and turn constantly, trying my best to make myself comfortable. But nothing seemed to work, and the rain pouring down didn't seem to make things any better. It was just one of those nights where no matter what I did or tried I couldn't go to sleep, I felt like I was a walking corpse. My eyes open, my slits slowly dilating, I could smell my own musk. Then I could hear the soft snoring of Toothless, he was laying a couple of inches from me, his mouth hanging open as I could smell the fish he ate earlier, it wasn't as revolting as it used to be when I was...mortal kind of.

I got up, looking down to see my mom sleeping a few feet away from me. CloudJumper was sleeping upside down, just handing off the ceiling as if it was nothing.

I started to walk away, walking through the cave of ice, looking for something to do, just anything to pass the time. I didn't like being inside, but I did like spending my time with the other dragons, talking to them in dragonese.

It was weird how I would talk to them, but as days went by I felt like I was loved by all of these creatures, as if they were my people. I was now one of them, I was with the dragons now as I was part of there clan, the white king would tell me things, things I couldn't wrap my mind around. It was like he was telling me a riddle that I couldn't solve, or I was a hatchling learning how to fly for the first time.

I couldn't hear the rain hitting the ice anymore, I guess the storm finally blew over. Well maybe I could try to get some sleep, but I was over thinking it, I need to get out before I have a panic attack.

Most of the dragons were sleeping, the moonlight leaked through the cracks of the ice, all the light hitting the sleeping giant in front of me. He looked so peaceful, all the giant cuts were healed, leaving a couple of scars from Drago's alpha. I remember how they both gave each other Hell, almost killing each other at one point, if it weren't for me and Toothless then all of us would have been dead, including Berk.

My fingers laced at the necklace around my neck, feeling the cold silver against my skin, making me think of what happened. Mom kept telling me she wouldn't let anything happen to me, but deep down I knew she couldn't keep that promise, I know parents are supposed to protect there kids, but they aren't always going to be there to keep you safe, one day I'm going to die and mom can't do anything about it. It makes me feel well terrible, I shouldn't be a burden to her, to no one. She doesn't deserve this, but she wanted to save me and now were both paying the price.

I stepped closer to the Bewilder beast, looking at him with wondering eyes. I could smell the sea salt and fish all over him, as he slept cold breaths of ice would escape, freezing some of the plants and water under. All of the baby dragons were gone, cuddling up to there mothers so they wouldn't be crushed or stomped on.

Then I suddenly spoke up. _"Why did you save me?" I asked in tongue, speaking in fluent dragonese, as if I have been doing this my entire life. His huge eyes opened, revealing the bright blue crystals as his black slits expanded, he opened his mouth, blowing a small cloud of ice into my face._

 _"That's for waking me up hatchling." He said tiredly, wanting to go back to sleep, but I still had questions for him. I never understood why he always called me 'hatchling'. I guess because I was so much smaller then my mother and since I'm her only child and share the same scent as her._

 _I quickly brushed the ice away, looking at him a bit annoyed."Why did you let me live?, why not just let me die?" My eyes collided with his, wondering why he didn't just let me die. The giant shifted a bit, lowering his head a bit further down so eye contact could be a little easier. I stepped back a little bit, resting a hand on one of his gigantic tusk, feeling how smooth and warm it was._

 _"I saved you because you protected us in battle against Drago, I wasn't going to let you die young one." His deep voice echoed out in dragonese, it would just sound like typical mumbling to humans, but to me it was words of speaking."You might be small in size but you carry a lot of courage and bravery, I wasn't going to let someone in our nest die." He spoke to me gently, as if he was being a father figure of some sorts."You are part of this nest now, all the dragons around you are on your side and will protect you always for your brave acts."_

 _"But what about Toothless?" I asked him."If he gets hurt then we both will suffer." I placed my hands on my neck, I could still feel the blade slicing my neck as the blood ran down like a water fall._

 _"Such a sacrifice comes with a price hatchling, you and Toothless are bonded now." He explained almost in the same way my mom did."The two of you are now stronger then ever, when I die the two of you will be the new protectors of the nest."_

 _"How do you know will be alive by then?" I arched a brow, how could he possibly know that? Dose he all of the sudden see into the future too?_

 _He smirked a little."Believe me, you and him will live a long life." He said almost certain, it was like he knew we were going to be okay._

 _"I have one more question." I asked him before he could return to sleep."How much more changing am I going to have?" I gestured to my eyes, nails, sense of smell. I was still short with buck teeth and thin like a weed and dark brown hair, nothing much else has changed about me since then._

 _"Not much more should change young one, one everything has settled in you will be much stronger then before." Once that was out in the open, I calmed down a little bit._

 _Then I looked back up at him."But how to you really know me and Toothless will live that long?"_

 _"That will be saved for another time hatchling." He started to step back, getting ready to go to sleep again."Now go back to sleep, I'm sure your mother will be worried." The alpha spoke once more before turning in, slowly closing his eyes as he went back to sleep, resting his head._

I started to walk back to the den, thinking what the White king had told me, causing my mind to run around in circles. I was still worried about all the changes happening to my body, I looked down at my hand, the shape of the night fury was still a dark as night, while my nails had turned black. Now all I need is the teeth and Ill be good to go, yeah I really didn't want that, it would just make me more of a scary sight.

I sighed looking back as I kept walking, seeing the light of the fire glowing from the room. Mom was still asleep but Toothless had already woken up, looking for me. I smiled as I walked over quietly to him, placing my hand on his snout.

"Hey bud, couldn't get any sleep either?" He moaned wanting to go outside, I could go for a good flight right now.

I grabbed my mask, covering my eyes as I grabbed my sword and swung it over my back and into the sheath.

I made one last glance to my mom who was just sleeping away like there was nothing wrong with the world, I smiled at her sleeping so peacefully, I decided to leave her note so she wouldn't worry, I grabbed a piece of coal and paper, writing the note dawn quickly so we could go out for the night. I placed the note right next to her, planting a kiss on her forehead, whispering I love you before I jumped onto Toothless back and making our way out of the sanctuary.

The moon was out and shining bright once more, beaming over me and Toothless as I threw my hands out, embracing the cold air, I could no longer feel the cold, I felt like my body was made out of fire as the heat flooded through my veins and skin. All my scenes were running wild all over the places, all the new smells and adrenaline going right through me, I yelled out, but instead I ended up letting out a growl instead.

I jumped a little, scaring my self, Toothless just looked up at me as if I was crazy, I then started laughing out loud, thinking it was funny.

I think I should live outside, I don't see the point in living in a house or in a cave den or whatever. I know that doesn't sound healthy, but I just don't see the point of living in one, now I know I'm really messed up for thinking about this, but it's the truth, I know mom wouldn't support it, but oh well. At least it would just be me and Toothless exploring new lands and new places.

But once again paranoia was taking over me, one thing was still clinging onto me in the back of my head.

My dad, the very last person I was shouldn't be thinking of right now, him and the rest of the tribe is better off without me, I keep telling my self that, but it doesn't get any easier, I keep thinking it's all going to go away, as if I'm just going to vanish into thin air, but no. All of the memories were still haunting me, I should be having good memories of my dad, not ones where he almost killed me or watched me bleed out in front of the entire village.

Part of me wants to go back to the village, confront my past to make things right, but was there really a point? I mean everyone either thinks I'm dead or... I don't know, who in there right mind would think I would survive, I should have died the moment I was born sixteen years ago, but no here I am in one piece still kicking. I should have come back stronger, but I was just a small weed up against giants and monsters. I thought I would be loved and protected by my father since he was single parent, but I was just shoved to the side, left to fend for myself.

That what I was used to, taking care of myself and just myself, every time I tried to help out I would just make everything worse for everyone around me, and that's pretty much the reason why everyone hates me.

I felt like a dead man walking, thinking I should be dead buried or burn away. I already tried to kill myself one, and was almost died while trying to protect everything I loved, now what was stopping me now?

I quickly snapped out of it, I have my mom, Toothless and the rest of the nest, they need me and I would never leave them. They would just be selfish of me, I couldn't do that to them, not after everything me and Toothless have been through, plus I can't die! Only if Toothless gets the ax, then I'll die with him.

Hopefully the White king is right and that time won't come anytime soon.

 **Stoick's P.O.V**

The night had grew cold fast as the shipped sailed, the sea was calm for now after a storm had just hit us earlier, now all was calm as I kept looking out at the sky, looking out for a Night Fury. I kept constantly looking up, expecting it to just appear out no where. But I knew the chances were slim, there was only Night Fury left in this world, and there was only one boy who could ride them.

My son Hiccup, my tiny little boy.

He's out there somewhere, were so close I can feel it in my bones, he was close, and soon I would bring him home safe and sound.

"You're still up?" I heard Gobber come up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He's out there Gobber, I can feel it." I whispered not taking my eyes off the moon, waiting for a black silhouette to appear."Were so close."

"We'eve only been out at sea for a few days Stoick." The blonde replied." I don't think he's here." I glared at him, wanting to tell him that my son was here."But if he is will get him okay?" He tried easing my nerves, but I couldn't sleep or relax at all.

I shook my head." This is all my fault, If it weren't for me then all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Then Drago would still be running around and killing innocent people with his army, taking over the world and Thor knows what else." The blacksmith pointed out to me, he was right about that at least."He's a smart lad Stoick, he's strong and stubborn just as you." Gobber gave me a small grin, I smiled a bit, knowing Hiccup did get some of my traits.

I pressed my fingers against the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily."I still caused all of this, what if he's dead Gobber? What if I really did kill my own son, he was bleeding all over the place!" I shouted, getting louder in volume."He was dying in my arms, my own son almost died because I was too stupid t listen, and I even hurt him too!"

Gobber grabbed me by my shoulders."Listen to your self for gods sake! Not all of this is your fault Stoick, you couldn't have know it was Hiccup under the mask! You couldn't have know that he shot down that Night Fury months ago, and now he's the one taming it and riding it." He tried to calm me down for my own sake."Please just calm down and take a breath."

"But I'm the one who let Eret and his men in, I was so caught up in my own grief I let the enemies in and almost killed my own son!" I roared feeling the anger coming over me."So don't tell me to calm down!" Gobber started to back up, I could feel the tears in the corner of my eyes as I quickly turned away."I'm sorry, I just-"

We both stood there in silence, I was gripping the edge of the ship as it continued to sail off.

"I just want him back Gobber." My voice finally broke, I could feel a tear leaving me as if hit the floor." I just him to come home so we can be a family again."

"I'm sorry Stoick, I know this has been hard on you, but will get Hiccup." He tried to be supportive."One way or another, will either find him, or he'll find us.

Suddenly a sharp cry was heard, one that was all to familiar, we both looked up and saw a black shape in the sky, just barely making it out as it shot by us in an instant. I kept looking up, never taking my eyes off the dragon, I knew Hiccup was up there, he wouldn't leave that dragons side no matter what, it was like they were attached to each other to the bones.

"He's here, oh gods that's really them." I hurried over and turned the ship, following them.

I kept my head up the entire time as Gobber ran down stairs to wake all the other men up, telling them what was happening. I was shaking the entire time as I kept following them, my eyes never leaving them, I wanted to shout out Hiccup's name, but I was worried of scaring him off and just taking off in an instant.

All the warriors made there way up to the main deck, I was already barking out orders telling them not to fire until I give them the say so, I knew what I was doing.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I laid my entire body down as Toothless just kept flying solo, watching the stars glimmer in the sky, leveling out my breathing as the cool air ran through my hair.

Then Toothless started to stir a bit, then he let out a deep growl, I shot up and looked at him."What's wrong pal?" I asked with fear.

Then I could my hearing shooting up, I could hear voices down below up, even though it was a couple a feet away, almost a mile away from us as I notice a ship.

"Shit." I whispered."Alright bud, it's time to get out of here, fast."

I didn't need to tell him twice as we took off, or so I thought.

Nets and bolas were starting to fly out of no where, I screamed for Toothless to get us out here, as we weaved and duck our way out of all of this. Panic was starting to set in as I kept looking back, I couldn't tell if these people were vikings or dragon hunters, even with my new eye sight it still didn't make it any better to see with all the commotion and flying going around.

Then attack mode was starting to felt inside me, these people weren't going to leave me the hell alone, they weren't going to stop until I was dead. I grabbed the sword from the sheath, holding onto it for dear life as I made a bad decision. But this was just me being reckless as always.

I was done, I was done dealing with humans such as people like this, I have had enough, I thought I had already dealt with all of them, but I guess some of them were still crawling around like the filthy animals they were.

"Turn around Toothless, were gonna gives these guys a Hell of a ride." The slits in my eyes narrowed, as I felt the anger going through me as I clench the sword as we charged right at them, hitting the mass of the ship as all the men hit the floor due tot the power of the hit, I jumped right off of Toothless back as I started to fight off some of these people, letting out growls and screams. I was done of taking other people shit, I was tired of being pushed around and being smothered to death.

Then I came into contact with a large man, around seven foot tall, built figure and one voice that was all too familiar.

"Leave me the Hell alone!" I screamed swinging my sword as someone grabbed me from behind, I screamed out for Toothless but he was already pinned down and caught up in netting. I turned my head and screamed."NO!" They were going to kill him, if he dies then that's it for the both of us. I slammed the back of head to who ever was holding me captive as I grabbed my sword on the ground and started to fight.

But once again I underestimated that I was surrounded, I cursed under my breath as a large fight broke out, I was pinned down again as I screamed for Toothless.

"Let him go." The figure came closer to me, my sword was no where to be found as I was gently put onto the ground, I let out a snarl as my eyes pierced through my mask as I flashed my teeth like a dragon would, letting out a few growls as some of the vikings back up.

"Hiccup." Then I finally heard it.

Then my mask was gently peeled off as my eyes locked onto my fathers, he dropped my mask as we both looked at each other shell shocked. Everyone gasped, seeing me again, this time with different features. I was still the small walking fish bone I always was, just with a new set of eyes and a mark on my hand resembling a Night Fury. I was starting to shake before I could say anything, I didn't know what to do, I was frozen.

"Dad." I whispered as he scooped me up in his arms, tears were leaving his eyes as he broke down as he crushed my ribs, running his fingers through my hair. He was kissing my forehead, telling the gods he was thankful for my return, I hugged him around his neck, remembering what he smelled like I buried my head into his massive shoulder, I felt some kind of relief at first. People were whispering in shock, looking at me as if I was some sort of monster, oh gods this it, I'm screwed. They know what I am now, I'm some sort of monster to them.

"Oh thank god you're okay." He broke as he pulled my face close to his, this time getting a good look at my eyes, looking at me as I was dying all over again."What the Hell's name happened to you Hiccup? What happen to your eyes?" He got that worried look in his eyes, he was asking me so many questions all at once."I thought you were dead! How could you scare me like that?" He was still holding me tightly, I just wanted to pull away and run for my life.

"I..." I didn't know how to explain this to him, I mean how could I? I could feel my heart race as my hands started to sweat, my head was starting to feel light, then I could feel my legs giving in.

I freaked out as my breathing got heavier as I felt my entire body going numb as my legs gave out as I passed out right in my fathers arm. I didn't know what had come over me, I guess just the sudden shock of being back with my dad and everyone all around me, the last hing I remember were my eyes rolling to the back of my head and a lot of screaming.

I had just fainted right on the spot, great, great going Hiccup you really know how to make an entrance with your father. Now everyone is going to think I'm sort of monster or some freak show.

* * *

 **Sorry for the re post, I had to fix a couple of things, hopefully this chapter didn't suck as much as it did, this is probably my weakest chapter in the story so far...**

 **Sorry :(**

 **Let me know what you liked about this chapter in the comments! tell me if it sucked or not!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! sorry this chapter took so long, but here it is! some father and son fluff! I hope you enjoy it, coming up is Valka! I promise some StoickXValka in the next chapter! thank you so much for the kind words and support, I am so hyped for the new season of game of thrones on sunday!**

 **I have been so stressed out at work you have no idea! I want to quit so bad but writing and shit doesn't pay the bills, so I'm fucked either way LOL**

 **Please comment and review.**

 **Warning some Hiccup and Stoick fluff, Aka son and father issues! you have been warned.**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Twenty

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My entire body felt weak, I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I thought I was back home with my mother, all safe and sound in the dragon sanctuary. But I wasn't, I was caught and stuck on my father's ship, he knows I'm alive now, and the last thing I remember was passing out right in front of him and straight into his arms. My heart was thumping the entire time when I saw him, he kept asking what happened to me?, why did I look like this? I had no idea how long I was out, I had no idea how long I have been stuck on this ship, who knows I could be back on Berk for all of I know.

I slowly opened my eyes, I looked around slowly, speak of the devil. I was wrapped up tightly in fur blankets as I could hear the fire crackling down stairs, I couldn't hear anybody so maybe my dad wasn't here...yet.

"Son of a bitch." I cursed under my breath.

Load and behold I was back in my old room, I could was looking right at it, all my things were still here right where I left them, none of this felt real until I quietly sat up and got up from my bed, looking at my desk and other belongings. Dust was covering just about all of it, I was gone for almost a year, it looks like my dad kept everything in place so nothing would look different when I got back, even though I wasn't planning on any of this. I should have just turned back and not try anything stupid, now mom is probably worried and wondering where I am, then again sometimes I would take off unannounced and not return for days on end, so my little rescue party might be a while. Depending if I get out of here on my own, shouldn't be too hard since I have done it before on my own, I can figure something out.

I quickly turned around and walked straight to my window, I slowly tried pulling it open, but it was no use, I looked down and notice someone had nailed the edges of it, I guess a certain someone doesn't want me to escape, great just my bloody luck. Dad must of order Gobber to nail it shut since I was out, knowing I would try to escape again, unless I got a hold of a hammer or something to pull the nails. I remember keeping a small hammer in my bottom desk draw, I scurried over and opened it, boom it was still there waiting for me."Oh thank god." I whispered under my breath.

But then I could hear someone coming up the steps, I gasped and hide the hammer under my mattress and jumped right into bed, bundling my self back up the way I was and quickly shut my eyes. I leveled out my breathing made it look like I was still passed out sleeping. I could hear the foot steps getting heavier as they climbed all the way up, opening my door as I lied on my side, breathing as quiet as I could get.

Soon I heard the door open as someone walked in, I tried keeping myself still, making it look like I was still out of it.

I felt a large amount of weight sitting on the edge of the bed, the person began to run there fingers through my hair, sighing a bit as I listen to a deep familiar voice.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I'm so sorry, please just wake up." It was my father, his voice was full of guilt, I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to be here, if it weren't for my dad and the window being bolted down I would have made a run for it, even though I had no idea where Toothless was. He was probably held up in the dragon pit, all the way down to the arena where he would be killed if I didn't get to him in time.

My dad continued to run his thick fingers through my dark brown locks, gently massaging my temple. I knew I was going to slip up eventually, as soon as I move or open my eyes I was screwed, I was going to be viewed as a monster.

Then without even thinking I opened my eyes, revealing my slits as I met a pair of grey green eyes looking down at me. My dads jaw dropped a little bit,"Hiccup?" He moved closer towards me as I sat up, looking down at my lap as I heard him again."Oh thank god." He wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close as he continued to crush me in his arms, I feel something wet running down me, I looked up as my dad was crying tears of relief. My father was rubbing circles in my back, telling me he loved me and how much he missed me, I thought I was in a dream for a minute, shouldn't he be mad?

Then he finally pulled away, placing his hand on my face as he smiled tiredly."Oh Hiccup, I thought I lost you, but your here now." He hugged me again, this time I thought he was going to break my ribs."After all the months of mourning I finally have you back my son." His voice now cracked a little, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for leaving him like this, I didn't think he would miss me at all. But I was different now, I didn't completely look the same I did before all of this.

Once again my father slowly pulled away, looking at me for a brief moment, I turned my head but he cupped my face so I could look at him dead in the eyes. My small hand reach up to pull his massive hand away but once I did that he grabbed my hand, looking at the dragon mark covering it."What happened to you Hiccup?"

I opened my mouth but quickly shut it, running my other hand through my hair, trying to sum up the words to explain. I couldn't tell him, how could I? Hey dad sorry for leaving you and making you and everyone else thinking I was dead for the last couple of months, oh and by the way after I saved you're from lives Drago Bludvist mom aka your so call dead wife did some ritual on me that bonds me with my dragon so I can live and look like living monster, small world isn't it?

I looked back down."I'm sorry dad." My voice was quiet, barely passing a whisper.

He gently clasp one of my hands,"Why?...why did you just run away like that?" He then grabbed me by my slim shoulders, not roughly but rather gently."Do you have any idea how heart broken I was? I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you forever, then you suddenly show up to save Berk and almost died again! how are you even still alive Hiccup?" My dad then cupped my cheek, I could see all the pain in suffering in his face."Why?, why did you do this? Out of all the things that had happen to us, this is the worse."

"I'm sorry." I said again." I was better off dead, Hell I should be dead." I said bitterly until he grabbed me again, this time with a little more force.

"Don't you ever say that." He said with a bit more anger."You are alive for a reason Hiccup, you are my son and I love you, when I thought you were dead I couldn't stop mourning you, I cried until I could fell anything else but anger, I was willing to search for that Night Fury until I day I died." He closed his eyes for a moment, washing some of the anger away as he looked at me with grief."But when I saw Drago holding you against that blade my heart dropped, I wanted to kill him right there and have you in my arms, and when I saw him cut your throat open and lay on the ground bleeding to death I thought that this was finally it."

"I had to save you dad, I couldn't let Drago go after Berk."

Stoick shifted a bit."How did you even know he was coming after Berk?"

I scrambled a bit figuring out what to say." I can't tell you, if I do it could end up costing me my life." That was a big fat lie, but it would have to do to keep my dad on edge.

He huffed a bit, he was getting inpatient."Then why did you run away in the first place then?" He wanted to know."Why did you decide to put me through all of this?"

Then I shot back up at him." I didn't have a choice, I couldn't stand being here anymore, I'm the laughing stock of Berk and you know it." I could feel the lump in my throat."And now things have gotten worse with me, I mean look at me!" I looked right up at him, showing him my black nails and bright green dragon eyes with slits."I'm a monster." I then quickly turned away, putting a hand over my eyes as I crouched down, feeling the tears leaving my eyes as I couldn't look at him.

I felt my dads thumb running on the edges of my cheek, catching my tears as I broke down, I shouldn't be this weak.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I just thought I would be better off away from you and everyone else." I felt like ripping my hair out, he wasn't going to under stand me."All my life I felt I couldn't live up to your expectations, every time I would say or do something wrong, you would act like I was the worse thing that has ever happened to you." I said bitterly." I was never the son you wanted, all I am is a runt with a death wish."

"Hiccup-" I cut him off.

"No!, you won't understand dad." I tried getting up but my dad gently grabbed my wrist."Just let me go please." I begged.

"I'm not losing you again Hiccup, not after everything." He said sternly.

I scoffed."Where's Toothless then?" I asked."Where is my dragon dad?"

"I put him with the others, don't worry he isn't hurt." I could feel some relief come over me as I slumped down a bit, thank the gods he was okay.

I managed to scoot away." I need to see him, I need him back." I was getting ready to leave but once again I was dragged back into my father's arms. I let out a deep moan, not wanting to be here again.

"It can wait." he said holding me tightly against him." I just want you here for right now Hiccup, I missed you and I know I have made some mistakes, things I can never take back, that's why I want to make everything up to you." I looked up at him, he gave me a gentle smile, ruffling my hair a bit."You're the only thing I have left of your mother, I kept have nightmares of how I lost you both none stop since you left." Then the pain in his voice started to set in, when ever he spoke about mom he would get all sad about it, blaming himself the entire time and never bringing it up again as I got older. I can't imagine his reaction to him finding out mom is actually alive, Hell how would mom react if dad were to see her alive?

He held me in his arms what seemed like forever, I thought I was losing my breath until he finally let go of me."Everyone's missed you, gods just about everyone comes by to see if you were okay." He said calmly."Gobber has been having a hard time with the forge, every thing being all back up and cluttered." He traced his hand along my shoulder then to my collarbone."But now that your back you can start helping him out, everyone is going to be so happy to have you home."

I wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone right now, I didn't want to see all my tormentors or any of my peers that use to bullied me, I looked back down at my lap, feeling my heart beginning to race again, I didn't want this. My dad has no idea what has happened to me over the last couple of years, almost everyday I would get beaten up, harassed, people whispering behind my back on how much of a screw up I really am, no one here really loves me, maybe my dad now since he knows I'm alive. Now all of the sudden everyone seems to give a damn about me? What the Hell do they know? They haven't been in my shoes, or in this case claws.

"I'm not going out there, not like this." I thew my hand up, my eyes dilatation a bit.

My father sighed."I know this is...bad, but will get through this, after all you saved us."

"I'm just not ready yet...okay?" I asked him, almost pleading for him since I didn't want to go out." I know I don't look the exactly the same as I did last time you saw me, but I just need some time to... get used to being back here, nothing feels the same anymore, I don't trust anyone but you right now." I laid back down on the pillow, avoiding to face him."I just want to be alone for a while."

My father sighed."Alright son, I'll let you be for a while, I'll come check on you if you need anything." He then got off my bed, going out the door as I listen to him walking down the stairs, I listen carefully as I tip toe out of my bed, reaching for the hammer I had hidden under my bed as I made my way towards the window, listen to every sound and creek. My heart was pounding over and over, not skipping a beat as I made to the window, taking the end of the hammer as I slowly pried off a nail, using all my strength to pop and of the nails off, landing right on the floor.

When the nail in the floor I froze, waiting to see if my dad had heard me, nothing I heard nothing, which out either be a good thing or a bad thing. I continued to take the nails out, each and everyone landing on the hard wooden floor. Once they were all out, I gently sat the hammer down as I tuck my fingers under the edges and pulled, the window came up with ease, not making a sound, my heart was still pounding as my mind raced, it was pitch black outside, good the darkness can cover me as I make a break for it. Then without even thinking, I jumped.

I landed right on my feet, making a loud thud as I heard my dad scrabbling upstairs. Hey at least it didn't take him a day to figure out I was gone.

"Oh shit." I whispered as I started running, not looking back as I hide behind houses, looking out for any people, just about everyone was asleep as I kept running towards the kill ring, searching for Toothless, I had to find him and get out of here now! All the torches were lit, leading me all the way up to the kill ring, I'm almost there, just a little further.

I ran past the forge, I made a quick glance at it, wow dad was right, the entire place looked run down after I left, too bad I wouldn't be here long enough to help out. I felt a little bad no being able to tell Gobber goodbye...again. But I couldn't stay here, I don't belong here, Berk was never my home, my dad can't just fix everything like it's all just one little mistake.

I finally reached the ring, it was completely dark, but I could still see and scenes some movements, I could the different breeds of dragons, but I could find Toothless, I walked in deeper, passing the chained up creatures as I kept looking for my friend."Toothless?" I called out, nothing.

"Toothless?" I called out again until I heard a familiar cry in the back as I rushed over."Oh thank the gods!" i rushed over to him, he was chained up all around the neck and legs, next to him was a barrel of fish and a thing of water, at least he wasn't starving to death. I hugged him as he released a few purrs, happy to see me alive, I started pulling some of the chains off, undoing some of the straps."Don't worry you'll be free soon, then will go home, back to mom okay?" I gave him a small smile. Someone had already take off his saddle, but the tail fin was still of thank god.

Then Toothless eyes got wide as he growled loudly, showing his teeth as I spun around, gasping a bit.

And guess who was behind me...dad.

"Oh hey dad...eh didn't see you there." I tried looking natural but he was already pissed off at the world with me...again.

"Home, now!" He grabbed me by my arm.

"I'm not leaving him!" I managed to pull away."Let me take him home with us, please." I begged my dad, after a few seconds he sighed.

"Fine, but he's sleeping in your room, or better yet your sleeping in my bed and he can sleeping the living room." He grabbed me by my arm again, with Toothless following behind us,"I can't believe you did that again!" he yelled once he got me back home, slamming the door behind us." Why did you do that again, I don't understand you Hiccup why would you try to leave me again!?"

"Because we can't stay here." I patted Toothless on the head, looking him over, but I already knew he was okay."If we stay here things could get ugly." I warned him.

"If someone else is after you then we can help you son." he said with a bit of support.

"No it's not like that okay?" I sighed."I don't want to talk about this right now okay? Will talk about in the morning." I ended this discussion for now, all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Lets get you to bed then." My father guided me to his large bed, pushing me up to the gigantic bed, we both lied down as my dad wrapped an arm around my small waist, leaving the door a bit crack as I could see Toothless through the door, after a few minutes I tried pulling away, but my dad pulled my back, closer to him"Don't even try it Hiccup." he warned me as I laid back down, I slowly started to fall asleep again, leaning in as me and my dad were both in a deep sleep. Toothless purred and laid next to the fire place through out the night.

* * *

 **Sorry for the crappy chapter, the next one is going to be at lease four to five thousand words long. Hopefully this will fill you up until then.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay...Okay I am so rewriting these last two chapters because I don't believe myself right now, I forced the relationship on Hiccup and Astrid way to hard which is very very bad on my part since I love this pairing to death. I am so sorry for doing this to you guys I feel like absoult shit for doing this but once I reread all of this it was a total screw up on my part, now here I am making this way more believable now, and I hope you can see that, please tell me or pm me if this turned out better then before.**

 **I suck at writing Hicstrid so please, please forgive me!**

 **leave a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter please, I could use some love right now.**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Twenty One

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was still in the same place I was in last night, laying in my fathers strong arms.

My head was resting on his large chest, listening to all the movements and sounds in the room, wondering if I could try to escape for the fourth time... I think. My dad seemed to be a deep sleep, so maybe I could I try to get up up. I knew my dad was going to be putting me on stricken lock down, especially since I tried to escape again right in front of his very own eyes. Releasing Toothless and trying to get away, but at least my dad lighten up and let Toothless stay with us for the night. That was the only thing putting my mind to ease.

I slowly moved my head looking up and seeing Toothless laying on the cold hard floor, opening one eye as he peaked over at me. I smiled a bit at my friend as I moved a bit more, seeing of I could escape my father's grasp, his large arm was still wrapped around me, holding me around my thin waist, I knew this wasn't going to be easy for me, but I had try if I was going to get back home to mom, she was probably freaking out by now, I was gone for a couple of days now. I had to get back to her and the nest, the nest was my home now, not Berk.

The snoring erupted from my father's mouth, starling me at first, but I slowly wiggle my way out of his grasp. Slowly pushing his hand off of my back and resting it onto his chest, I landed one foot off the bed, tip toeing through the room, all the way to Toothless, my fingernails ran against the edges of the bed. Listening to my father's snoring still, making sure he was still asleep, and not finding me out of bed and trying to leave him again. Part of me didn't want to leave but I had too, I couldn't stay here. I had to fly away and not look back, but then again my father would just rally up some of his men and come look for me again, and this wasn't going to stop, this was going to be a never ending cycle.

Toothless was standing up, looking at me happily, I quickly hushed him to be quiet, I didn't need him making any noise and blowing my cover. It was still a bit dark out, the sun was getting ready to rise. The villagers would soon be up, not making it easier for me to escape with Toothless, I couldn't get us away in the middle of daylight, this was our only chance before my dad could wake up, just as soon as I grabbed Toothless and opened the door, I heard something, causing me to straight up my back in fear, almost jumping out of my own skin.

"Going somewhere son?" A voice called out to me softly, making my stomach drop.

I froze right in my place, then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, making me turn towards my father, both of his arms were crossed as I felt his grey eyes glaring right at me, I gave him a sheepish smile as Toothless moaned and plopped on the floor, covering his eyes with his paws. I kinda wanted to laugh but now wasn't the best time to be laughing. My eyes locked onto his, I felt like I was five again and getting ready to be yelled at by my father for doing something wrong, I sighed and looked back down at the floor, even now as a young teen I couldn't look my dad straight in the eyes. I rubbed the back of my head and tried playing this cool.

"Eh you caught me...again." I looked back at him, he was still pissed.

He sighed in frustration and pulled me into an embrace, he couldn't stay mad at me forever I know that.

"This needs to stop Hiccup." He said firmly, running his hand down my face."I don't care what I have to do to make you stay here, whether I have to tie you to a pole or against my wrist, you are never leaving my side again." He then held my tighter, squishing me until I couldn't breath. I had no idea if I should take him seriously or not, then again my dad has gone drastic measures before, he was willing to do anything to make sure I stayed on Berk...forever. I was his son, his only son the only living heir to Berk had, but everyday I didn't feel like it, all I felt like was dead weight, all my life I was treated like the runt of the village, no one cares about me. Only until now after I went out of my way to save everyone from the mass destruction of Drago Bludvist, if it weren't for me then this place would be burned to the ground and be nothing but ashes.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened, and to top it all off I almost died right in front of my dad, and now I'm a monster. I was just seconds from death until my own mother brought me back, I knew that there was going to be a price, but I didn't think it would be this great.

After my dad was done crushing me, he finally let go of me."Come on, lets go eat and get the day started ya?" He started taking me to the den of the living room," I still want you to rest up a little bit before you can leave this house, understand?" I nodded at him."Good."

I was a little hungry, I could go for some fish right now, I knew we had some laying around, still raw just the way I like it. Ever since the change I started eating all my meat raw, with the scales or fur depending what it was still intact. Mom would never be there to see me feed thank the gods, I turn into a crazy animal when ever I eat, I had no table matters what so ever, I would always have scales or small bones stuck in my teeth, picking them out with my nails. I really have lost some of my manners haven't I? Next thing I'll know I'll have a tail growing right out of me and sprout a thing of wings.

I sat down at the table while I watched my father cook over the fire, my mouth waters when I saw the fresh cuts of fish, I just wanted to snatch it right out of his hand and eat the whole this with greed. But I had to control myself, I can't be acting like a wild animal.

"Ill be right back, I have to go get some herbs from the backyard." He got up."Don't move." He said sternly before I nodded as I watched him leave again. I looked over at the counter, half of the raw fish was still there, guts and all laying right there. I could feel my mouth getting wet real quick, I wanted it, no I needed it. Without even thinking I got up, smelling the fresh blood from across the room, making me my stomach growl with fury. Toothless was watching me, he let out a whine as he saw me picking up the fresh meat, I told I would give him a bite once I got myself a piece.

I grabbed the raw fish, holding it against my nose, inhaling the rich scent."So good." I whispered before opening my mouth, sinking my teeth into the scaly meat, Pulling it right off the bone as I munched on my meal. This was so much better then a cooked meal, I could feel the cold fish slide down my throat, I let out a shudder as I wiped my mouth, it's been while since I last ate, even though I didn't eat that much. I was still small, but I wasn't as weak as I was before, but after my change it was like the hungry wolf or this case dragon just came out of me. Half the time I didn't even know what was happening, until I looked down at my hands and saw nothing but blood and bones, sometimes the hunger would get the best of me.

I took another bite, this time a little deeper into the meaty fish, it was a huge salmon, enough to feed at least three people. Even though the other half part was cut off, it was still good. But of course stupid me wasn't paying attention to where my father was or when he was coming back.

"Alright Hiccup I'm back-" He walked right in, catching me off guard as he looked at the horrifying sight, I didn't know I had blood covering my lips and mouth, some of the crimson liquid running down my chin."What in Odin are you doing!" He yelled as I gently pulled away from the raw delicious fish."Why are eating it raw? You're gonna get sick!"

I quickly back up, letting out a low growl."I'm not gonna get sick, Iv'e had this before dad, it's not going to kill me."

He arched a brow."You've been eating raw meat?"

I took another bite, making him cringe a bit."Yeah for the last couple of months now, why?"

He sighed."Alright, if that's what you want then I guess I can deal with that." He went back to stir the pot with a large wooden spoon,"And please use a napkin, you have blood all over your face." He said softly, I gulped a little bit, I didn't look that bad did I?

I quickly wiped my face with my shirt, licking my fingers and lips. I couldn't help myself this was just me at this point, I looked back down at Toothless so I handed him what was left of the fish as he quickly gobbled it up like it was nothing. He then purred and brushed himself against me, thanking me for giving him a bit. I knew he needed more, Toothless pretty much eats three time more then I do. I think Iv'e seen him eat three barrels worth of fish without taking a break, if I ever ate that much I would be big as a house. But I turned around and grabbed a small jar of mint in a small jar, I popped three leaves in my mouth, making my breath a little more fresh.

Once my father was done eating he turned his attention back to me."You need to take a bath." He said to me with concern.

I arched a brow."Uhh why?" I asked not knowing why, I thought he gave me one when I was out unconscious.

"Because after what you just did I think your going to need it Hiccup."

I sighed alright,"I'll go to the bath house." I slowly got up and made my way to the backyard, Toothless following behind me. I knew my dad would be sitting outside of the bath house waiting for me to get done, but I guess it would give me sometime to myself. Before I went in I was handed a fresh tunic and pants along with a new pair of fur boots, I guess my dad really wanted to take care of me or didn't want me to stink like rotten fish, either way I had to take a bath. At least I could have a hot bath all to myself, the tub was already filled and warmed up.

I took all my clothes off and jumped in, I started scrubbing myself raw, making sure I was fresh and clean. Back at home we had hot springs, it was a lot nicer then just a simple bath, my skin was more smoother back then, but this would have to do for now. At least I had most of my own privacy back then and not have somebody standing outside the door, I looked back down at my hand, the black dragon was still wrapped around my hand and wrist. I then grabbed the soap and scrubbed my hair, it had gotten a bit more thicker in the back, I was going to have to start braiding it soon. I wonder how long I would grow it out, I didn't want it too long, maybe I'll cut it later when I get the chance, that is if my dad trust me with a sharp pair of scissors.

The steam from the water calmed me a bit, I sunk into the tub, going under water and scrubbing out the soap. I was under water for a minute until I pulled myself up, pushing all the hair back. I took in a deep breath, I kind of didn't want to leave this bath tub, it felt good being in the hot even though it was scorching hot, it might have been too hot for others, but for me it was perfect. But a few minutes later I was all nice and clean, I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed my new clothes and put them on, it was a long dark blue tunic. As I dressed I could hear my dad talking outside, who was he talking too? Once I was done I opened the door.

I met a pair of light blue eyes and long blonde hair."Astrid?" I said softly as she turned around to face me, she smiled at me. But the next thing that happened really caught me off guard, she wrapped her arms around me, I couldn't help but hug her back. This was my dream girl right here, and she was hugging me! Me out of all the people in the world she is hugging me, so many thing were going through my mind, why was she doing this? I should be the last person in the world that she should be hugging.

My father excused himself leaving us alone, which I was surprised to. Toothless wasn't sure what was going on, so he just sat there in the back, watching me like a hawk.

"How are you?" she asked me softly, why would she be asking me that?

I shrugged."I'm fine I guess." Not really sure what to say to her at this point. Shouldn't she be afraid of my appearance? I think anyone would right now.

She didn't seem to believe me, but didn't push me."How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Since last night." Just try to keep most of this small talk. I didn't want her looking at my eyes, dark green with slits, I tried hiding my nails by curling my hands into fists.

Her expression then changed a bit, giving me a more of a sadden look."I can't believe what you did for us, you almost died trying to save us Hiccup." Oh great here we go, here come the guilt tripping, it was nothing I didn't really care anymore about myself."Why did you leave us Hiccup? Everyone thought you were dead, we had a funeral prier and everything, your father was a mess without you."

I looked away from her, I could smell her sweet skin, she smelled like wild flowers along with leather.

The she brought up another question."What happened to you Hiccup?"

I froze for a split second."I don't want to talk about okay." I shrugged it off as if it was nothing."Why, are you afraid?" I made one glance at her, my eyes were piercing her soul by now.

"No." she replied almost softly."You still didn't answer my question." She stepped a little closer to me."Why did you make everyone think you were dead then?"

I turned back to her, looking at her sea blue eyes."I left because I don't belong here Astrid, I have always been the runt of this village, I was treated like dirt under everyone's shoes, no one cares about me, and you know it, especially you Astrid." I said with some venom in my voice, I was expecting her to hit me or to find some kind of snarky come back at me for being such an ass to her. But instead I got this...

She looked down."I know, and I'm sorry Hiccup."

"What?" I shot up, was she really telling me she was sorry? Okay none of this seemed right.

"I said I'm sorry Hiccup." She repeated to me."You didn't deserve any of this, after everything you went through."

I wanted to glare at her."You have no idea of what I have been through Astrid." I said with venom in my voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily, no one has a clue of what I am going through right now, I was angry, I was fed up, but I can't just start being an ass and blaming everyone for my problems, this wasn't me, I wasn't going to start acting like a prick and just ignore everyone. I looked back at Astrid, she looked like she was getting ready to cry, okay now I was feeling like a total asshole. Even though she seemed to understand what she had done, I couldn't just ignore her, I wasn't like that.

"You wanna go for a walk or something?" I asked as she perked her head up at me.

She smiled a bit, staying silent for a few moments before."Okay, where are we going?"

I lead the way from the back of my house."To the cove down by Raven point." I looked back at Toothless."Come on bud." Toothless let out a moan as he followed the both of us to Raven point to where our friendship started. The three of us snuck through the village, it was still early so not many people were out yet, giving us enough time to sneak into the woods, Astrid kept quiet the entire time, not questioning me at all. I think she knew I didn't want anyone to see me like I am right now. Soon we had made it to the safety of the forest, the trees had cover us, I could breath a little bit as turned around to face her.

"So how did you and your Night Fury meet?" She questioned me as she hopped off a large rock,as I kept leading us to the cove.

"Remember I told my dad I hit it almost a year ago?, yeah that was Toothless." I pushed some of the thick brush away, holding the branch up so it wouldn't hit her pretty face.

"Yeah It really wasn't much of a shocker since we saw you riding him and taking out a giant dragon bigger then the entire island." She smirked, making me laugh a bit.

"Okay were here." We both walked in, Toothless flew over, landing on the edge of cove, sticking his head underwater, pulling out a large fish. This place contained many memories, taking me back to my good moments here, my only place to get me away from the darkness of my life, this place was my secret place to get me away from all my troubles, if it weren't for Toothless then I would killed myself a long time ago. If it weren't for Gobber saving me from hanging myself I would have been dead before I met Toothless, I wouldn't have met my mom or saved Berk.

We were both silent for a few moments until I cleared my throat."So I guess you really wanted to see me?" I smiled awkwardly, I think this was my first time alone with Astrid, it felt weird but yet really exciting at the same time. Over the last eleven years I waited for something like this, even though deep down she most think I'm a freak, I was sickly thin, with claws,eyes of a monster. Who would want to date me? I couldn't get her or any other girl here before, so maybe now is my chance? It was a long shot, but I could try right? Snotlout was always trying to please her, but of course she would always hit him square in the face and tell him to piss off. I couldn't blame her on that one, one of these days I might give my cousin a run for his money.

"Of course I wanted to see you, everyone dose because we all care about you, I know you don't see it now, but you will soon, I promise." She sounded so certain.

I looked down a bit."There not gonna like what they see." I looked at my black nails, then I felt her hand slowly clasp onto mine, I looked up to see her crystal blue eyes looking into mine, she smiled at me again, this time I smiled right back, but this time it was real.

"It doesn't matter what you look like Hiccup, it's what on the inside that counts." She then placed her hand on my heart, I could feel it beating faster in my chest as my palms started to sweat, hopefully she wouldn't notice.

I shot her a look."Why are you even giving a shit about me Astrid?" I walked up to her."Why all of the sudden are you looking at me as if you've know me your entire life, when all you did was treat me like an outcast." I could feel myself getting more angry, but tried to hold."Just because I save all of you, doesn't mean everything is okay between us, I'm still hurt for what you and everyone else did to me."

She silently nodded."You have a right to be mad, we did make you feel like an outsider, never really except you as one of us."

I huffed."All because I couldn't kill a dragon, or Hell even put out a small fire with a bucket of water to save my life." I laughed a bit darkly, that was my miserable life back then."I don't regret saving Berk Astrid, the only thing I do regret is being stuck here."

"Don't say that." Astrid said in a frantic tone."Your here for a reason, and you'll find it."

I sighed."You have no idea of what sort of Hell I have been through do you?" I walked back up to her." I almost died Astrid, but I got brought back, I feel like a dead man walking every time I open my eyes and look around at all the normal human beings around me, and do you know how I feel?, I feel like I should be dead and buried fifty feet under ground where the worms and maggots will bury there way through my flesh, picking through my brain until there is nothing left of me." I said coldly."That's how I feel."

She looked at me totally speechless, not knowing what to say or tell me.

Then I heard a cry of a Storm Cutter going through the air, I gasped a little and swore under my breath."Oh shit." Things couldn't have gotten any better for me.

"What? What's wrong?" Astrid caught a gimps of what I was looking at.

I breath slightly, turning back to her."Mom." I whispered.

* * *

 **Okay guys hopefully that satisfies you until next time, I'll try my best to update faster I promise. I know this probably wasn't any good, like I said I suck at writing romance so sue me LOL**

 **I'm redoing the romance with Hiccup and Astrid a bit, this time it will take more then three chapter to get together, cool? Cool. Okay I take that back maybe two chapters because I kinda want to wrap this story up around thirty to thirty five chapters. I doubt I'll be making a sequel to this because I just can't see my feel continuing after all of this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay you guys are going to murder my ass for doing this, but I have redid this chapter and the last because I have re read all the chapter and the last two I am not so happy with, I made the relationship with Hiccup and Astrid way too forced and I should have realized that the last chapter, but I was too caught up in my own shit, so I totally cluster fucked that up, so here I am trying to make his a lot better, and I'm trying really I am. I read all these other Hicstid stories and compare it to mine and it's absolute shit. So read the least two chapters so you don't get confused, maybe I'll write chapter twenty three as a make up? I dunno I'll try.**

 **I'm glad you guys are being honest with me, and so here I am fixing my bullshit mistakes.**

 **I really hope this chapter makes you guys happy :) because I could use some good comments by now. Also thank you for hitting over 300 followers! I love you guys so much Thank you!**

 **Please comment and review!**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Twenty Two

I Own Nothing.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I could feel my heart drop to my stomach as I ran through the woods, with Astrid right behind me, but then I quickly stopped, slowly grabbing her hand. She looked at me with surprise, wondering why I abruptly stopped."Astrid I need you to listen to me." I gently grabbed her by the shoulders, I had a feeling she wasn't going to like what I was about to tell her."There's a faster way to get back, but I need you to trust me on this okay?" I locked my eyes onto hers as she opened her mouth, but quickly shut it before she could say anything. I quickly looked back at Toothless, looking at me with ready eyes.

I grabbed Astrid's hand, leading her to Toothless and I hopped on first."Come on." I held it out as she looked down at him, Toothless really didn't look at her, he was used to being around humans by now. But without even thinking she steadily got on, wrapping her arms around my waist."Alright Bud nice and easy okay?" I arched a brow, hoping he would go easy so he wouldn't scared Astrid, something told me she didn't like heights, she might be the most fearless girl I know, but I could feel how tight she was holding me, she didn't want to let go until we would land. This was her first time flying so I couldn't blame her for the reaction.

Then we took off without a hitch, it quick, but steady. Astrid let out a soft gasped as she looked down as the forest was now beneath her now, I smiled a little bit."The trick is try not to look down." I tried calming her down a bit."Don't worry Toothless is going to get us back in no time." I looked ahead, I could still see the bits of the Storm Cutter in the sky. _"Where in the Hell is she going?" I asked myself."I mean why is she here in the first place?"_ Astrid couldn't help but look ahead as well, the sun was still out as the clouds were starting to slowly turn pick and cream, soon the sun would go down and darkness would be embraced. Another night here and not out side flying all night, that was my only way of getting a hold of myself .

I would stiffen very quickly every time Astrid would wrapped her around around me, the tighter she held me, the more tense I got.."Isn't that the same rider that was with you when Drago was here?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that's her." I whispered.

"Her?" She asked again, this time a little more curious,"Who is she Hiccup?"

My entire body froze at that question. Should I even tell her?, can she keep a secret if I do tell her? can she even keep a secret for me right now, I pretty much told her off just a few moments ago, you know what? screw it, I have to get back to the village as soon as possible before something bad happens, if dad see's her... no if anyone sees her it's all over. Another secret blown, another haunted memory from my fathers pass. That's all he needed right now, another horrible thing happening to him, I was thinking of how furious he was going to be once he finds out mom left us for a dragon nest. I mean I don't really think it was her fault at all, I would have done the same thing if I was stuck in her shoes.

Dad would never talk about mom, it almost too much for him to look at me alone because of how much I looked like her. I couldn't blame him, if you were to put me and my mother next to each other, I would just be the male version of herself. Well not anymore at least since I shouldn't be considered human anymore, I wasn't the same boy I was months ago, I was just a shell of my former self.

What was I going to do? How am I going to convince her to get out of here without me? I knew she wasn't going to go until I would come with her, I have to think fast, otherwise things are going to get worse. I kept telling Toothless to pick up the speed which he did, soon enough we were right on her tail, then I decided to shout out to her, not calling her mom of course, that would give it all away.

"HEY!" I screamed out towards her and the storm cutter.

She quickly turned her head, then ushered us to both land, I quickly looked down real fast to see how far we were from the village, not too far, I had to make this quick before my dad starts to get worried and starts looking for me. Astrid couldn't help but look at my mom, she was wearing her typical gear and mask, covering up her identity as always. We made a smooth landing, sitting under a huge tree as I saw CloudJumper hanging upside down looking at me with his huge owl like eyes, I flashed a quick smile at him then turned my attention to mom. Astrid was still behind me, waiting to see how this was going to play out since she didn't know who this person was.

She jumped off from his back, landing in front of me, wrapping her strong thin arms around me. I rested my head on her shoulder as we silently embraced, she was worried about me of course, even with the mask on I could feel her emotions running through me. She then pulled away, slowly caressing my cheek and looking into my dark black orbs, I smiled letting her know I was okay. But she still wasn't convinced as she continued to look over me, I laughed a little more.

"Hey, hey I'm okay, no need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Her voice was muffled under the mask.

"Yes I'm fine, but what are you doing here? You should be back protecting the nest." I said trying to get her to leave before someone could walk by or see us, we were literally just a couple of feet from the village, the only thing that was covering us was the trees. I wanted to go and get out of here.

"Why would I be here?" She asked."Because I'm your mother that's why!"

Then I heard a soft gasp. I turned around and saw Astrid, did she really just hear that, mom turned around and saw her."Who is this Hiccup?" She looked at us almost confused, then Astrid said."You're his mother? I thought you were dead?" I sighed and grabbed her and looked at her with soft but pleading eyes. I just need her to keep her mouth shut until I could explain to her what was happening.

"I'll explain this to you later okay?" I then I turned back to my mother.

"Who is she son?" She asked again, this time a little more calm.

"I uh, well she's uh a friend of mine." I didn't want to say that this was the girl I had a crush on since I was a little kid, I really couldn't consider her a friend right now, but maybe I could put some trust in her for now."But it doesn't matter, you need to leave before dad or anyone else see's you." I turned back to Astrid, getting ready to walk away, until I felt a firm hand grab my wrist I turned back, mom had me right where she wanted me, she wasn't just going to let me go, I was her only child and she was scared for my safety. I was in position to call the shots right now, she wanted me and Toothless safe and sound and not in the middle of a war zone.

"I'm not letting you go son, you're not safe here, even with your father protecting you, you and Toothless are in no position right now to be out of the nest."

I quickly pushed her away."I've been fine on my own so far! Why can't you just see that?"

"Oh all of the sudden you want to live on Berk again?" She asked me, then coming up to place a soft hand on my cheek."The nest is your home now Hiccup and it always will be." She then grabbed my small hand, looking at the black dragon marked all over it."I know your father loves you, but he can't protect you like I can." She was right about that one, sometimes I felt like mom understood me better then anyone. She could read like an open book without me saying anything to her, but with dad it was a lot easier said then done.

"You can't just take him away." Astrid barked."We just finally got him back, why dose he need to come with you so badly?"

She turned back to her."Because my son isn't safe here, after everything he has been through here at Berk I'm surprised he's still in one piece." Mom was clutching my wrist again."I'm the reason my boy is even alive, after Drago almost killed him I thought it was over." She then took her mask off, sitting it on the ground."Do you have any idea what its like to lose your child? to have this wonderful thing brought into the world and having it almost taken away from you?"

"No I don't know what it's like, but your husband Stoick the Vast did for a pride of time, he thought he lost Hiccup, we all thought we lost him for good." Astrid walked over, her voice was still soft, no longer aggressive."Stoick mourned for months, couldn't get a thing done, drinking his sorrows away while he thought he lost his son forever, he watched Hiccup being carried away just like you almost sixteen years ago, so basically you and him are in the same boat."

Mom's jaw was slightly hanging, Astrid pretty much hit it on the nail, both of my parents had suffer loss before, but in both different and similar ways. I gently pulled her away from me, looking at her with sad eyes."Now do you see my point mom?" I said to her."Now do you know why I can't just leave again?" I was left a bit speechless as well but impressed at how much she knew already.

"Then what to do you want me to do then?" She asked.

"I-I don't know!, we have time to think about this okay?" I turned back to the blonde behind me as she was quick to agree with me."let's just go back to the cove to talk about this alright mom?" I started walking back to Toothless who had pretty much watched the entire argument play out, he gave me a soft moan, I think he was hungry again. I turned around and lead Astrid back up, sitting behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. The entire ride to the cove was silent, no glances or stares just silence the entire way there.

It was the middle of the day the sun wouldn't be going down in a while, so I still had some time left before my father could suspect anything, I swear if one thing was out of place he would know. Once we made it there we imminently sat down in a circle looking at each other for a few seconds, then started to talk, figuring out what we had to do, while Toothless and CloudJumper dunked there heads in the pond, catching some small fish to eat, it seemed so much more different for them since it wasn't the alpha doing all the work for them. It's been while since Toothless has done this sort of thing it was sometimes me that was supposed to feed and take care of him.

Astrid sat the closest to me,"How did you know all of that?, who told you about my mom?"

She shrugged for a moment."Gobber and I were talking a few months back, I asked him about your mother, and how your dad was holding up so far after you died, then the conversation got deeper and deeper." She looked away, her face was written in pain almost. Gobber was always understanding, even though he didn't show it as often like I would have, but he was like a second father to me, whenever I was in trouble or my dad didn't want to put up with me I was mostly dumped up in the forge. It was almost a everyday thing, like clock work sort of, it just depends how bad I screw up.

I sighed again pinching the bridge of my nose."So now what?" I looked at both women." I can't just get up and leave, and I know you don't want to leave me alone either so?" I looked at them, waiting to see if anyone had a bright idea? So far not a clue."Why can't you and dad just, you know, talk?"

"You know why I can't do that." She looked back down, ashamed."I left you sixteen years ago Hiccup, I abounded you when you were a babe."

"You didn't abounded me mom, you were abducted and found something amazing."

"But I missed out on you're life, life with you, your father."

"But we got to make up on some of our time together, you and dad can do the same." I said with more power in my voice, I had to get here to stay, even though part of me didn't feel completely set here on Berk, but part of it was still my home. I still loved my father, he's trying to fix our relationship and the truth is it's starting to work, in time we will grow closer, hopefully.

"But we can fix this, just give it a chance mom." I begged her, if I could somehow get my mom to stay, then maybe humans and dragons can live at peace? I haven't show anyone yet, the only time they saw me interact with Toothless was during the battle. Back when I almost died. For the next couple of hours we talked about a plan, how was I going to convince my mother to come back, I think each of us went back and fourth for the last couple of hours, at this point I was tired.

"Do you think he'll be angry with me?" She looked at me with her bright green eyes."I have no idea how he would react seeing me again, what if something happens?"

"Then I'll be right there with you." I placed my hand on top of hers."I'm not going to let anything happen to you mom."

She laughed a little."Area't I the one that's supposed to say that?"

I shrugged."So are you up for it then? Are you ready to see dad again?"

Mother paused for a few minutes looking away, then turning her attention back to CloudJumper, she couldn't make up her mind, I mean this was my dad for gods sake, they haven't seen each other in years, I mean he thought she was killed years ago, and now here she is, some how coming back into his life. None of us had any idea of how he was going to handle all of this, I mean my dad was over the moon when he found out I was alive, but my mom could be a different story. She was just as scared as I was, Hell probably worse. How would the village react? I mean did anyone like her? did anyone else care about her besides my dad?

Then I finally got an answer out of her."Okay." She said softly as if she didn't want me to hear her.

I felt some relief but at the very same time I was scared, like when I saw my dad without my mask for the first time in months, from the moment everyone found out I was alive and not killed in that raid. The sun was quickly going down and Astrid needed to get home, I deiced to leave my mom back at the cove and drop Astrid off real quick, but how was I going to get dad over to the forest? Easy.

Me and Astrid took off, the sun was almost down, the sky was a light blush pink as the clouds were slowly turning grey with darkness. The flight back was smooth the entire time, no messing around or anything. We finally reach the front of her home, not many people were around, some seemed a bit alarmed but soon carried on with there business.

I walked her to the front door, part of me was relief that this would soon be over, soon my parents would be reunited while the other part of me was scared for my life, how was this going to turn out?

"So?" I said a bit shyly, I had always like Astrid from a young age, this was probably the best thing she has ever done for me over the last fifteen years." I guess I should thank you for doing that earlier, with my mom,you know."

"Yeah, she seems pretty protective of you."

I laughed a little bit."Yeah you have no idea."

"Well that's what a mother does is protect her children." She was right about that, my mother would kill anyone that meant harm to me or our dragons."Do you think everything is going to go well with your dad? How do you think he is going to react seeing your mom again after sixteen years?."

"I have no idea on how he is going to take it Astrid." I said deeply, then I looked back at her."I'll tell you what happens tonight when I see you the morning?." I smiled at her."And thanks for uh, you know keeping this between us, I appreciate it a lot."

She smiled at me before heading inside her house."Don't mention it Hiccup, I'll see you tomorrow." She then went inside, leaving me with a confusion but with with a smile on my face, I never knew what it was like to be in love with somebody, maybe I was getting feelings for her after all, even after everything I went through, maybe I can forgive her, after all she is keeping this in secret. Then I could hear Toothless moaning at me, I glared right at him.

"Don't give me that look Toothless." I looked at him in annoyance."It's nothing serious, we just started making thing right." Gods why was I so obsessed with this girl?!

"Hiccup!" Oh gods perfect timing.

I turned around and saw my dad, he runs over and quickly hugs me."Are you alright? you've been gone all day, where were you?"

"I was with Astrid, I'm fine dad."

He sighed "Come on then, lets get you two home."

"Dad I need you to listen to me, I need to show you something." He kept leading me to our house.

"It can wait until the morning Hiccup, you need rest."

"I don't need rest I need you to listen to me dad, please." I begged but I couldn't pull away from him.

"It can wait Hiccup, come on." Great, things like always are not going to plan, how am I going to pull this one off. Once we reach our house I was quickly pushed through the door and lead up stairs to bed like five year old past there bedtime or something. I didn't have a choice right now, I could understand why my was being so protective, but I still have a voice. I pushed up to my bed as my father threw the blankets over me, tucking me in.

But suddenly there was a loud thud hear on the roof, startling the both of us."I'll be right back, stay here Hiccup." My father walked down stairs but before he could get all the way down the front door quietly swung open as I saw my mother silhouette walk in.

"Who are you!?" My father yelled, I quickly tried pulling him away.

"Dad no it's not who you think it is, please just listen to me."

"Go back upstairs Hiccup, I'll take care of this." He walked right up to my mother."Who are you? And what the Hell are you doing in my house?" His voice increased in volume, making me scared for the both of us."Are you the one that's putting my son in danger? ANSWER ME!" He then grabbed her, ripping the mask right off her frail face as my fathers jaw dropped to the floor.

"Val?" He whispered, quickly letting go of her.

"Stoick." She said quietly.

"What's going on?" he stepped a bit closer."Is this a dream?."

My mother shook her head in a no, my father was silent for a few moments, taking all of this in.

"Is this real?" I could see tears in the corners of his eyes.

She then placed her hand on his chest, he quickly held it in his gasp.

"Stoick I'm alive." She said softly.

As soon as she said that, he quickly embraced her, collapsing on the floor with her as they both quietly sobbed. I slowly walked over and cuddle next to the both of them, my father quickly wrapped his huge arms around the both of us, crying in joy. In this moment, everything felt great, we were finally a family. I felt alive for once, I could actually feel whole for once, maybe we could be a family after all.

* * *

 **Okay, please do not get mad at me for doing this sudden change to the last two chapters, I kept re reading the last two and I am not happy with then, so I took the fake crappy romance out and decided to make Hiccup and Astrid friends for right now and slowly building the relationship from there. I want this to be more believable and not a shitty half ass romance novel, Astrid is willing to try to make things right with Hiccup so she decided to stand up to Val and made so pretty good points on how she just can't take her kid and leave, plus she's keeping this all a secret until Val shows up to the house and makes up with Stoick.**

 **I promise the first kiss and little date with these two are coming up soon, I just don't want to force it, okay? I want this taken a little more seriously and not some half ass story I typically write.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys I missed you all so much I am back finally with a half ass chapter like always! I reposted all my stories on Archives of Our Own because I thought I was screwed over.**

 **So back in august I was getting ready to update, until the site wasn't letting me save my shit, so I call the so called number of the people of Fanfiction or so I thought and here how's the conversation went. I asked what was wrong and they told me I had to send them 200 dollars to them to fix this shit, I'm going WTF I ain't giving you people jack shit! So I was all pissed off and decided to take a break and see if this would fix itself and it did! thank god.'** **So fuck the idiots that wanted me to send them money and fuck the person who gave me the bullshit number. Anyway I'm back so it's okay now.**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Twenty Three

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I couldn't explain how happy I was, all I ever wanted was to have my family back together, and here they are together. I was still clutching onto my parents the whole time after what had just happened, I didn't think any of this was going to go well at first, but I was wrong, everything was starting to go well for once. I could feel my mother trembling a bit as my father embraced her the entire time, looking at her with teary eyes, eyes full of relief and happiness, he had the love of his life back with him, no longer a ghost of his past, but the love of his life. the plan wasn't supposed to happen like this, but at least it didn't turn out bad like I thought it would be. Toothless was at the top of the stairs, watching the whole thing as he gave me a smirk, I smirked right back at him as he slowly crawled down the stairs, sitting there wagging his tail like a happy puppy.

I felt my heart race the entire time when I saw my mom walk right through that door, covered in her mask and armor walking through her old house once again, for the first time in sixteen years she was finally home with us. I had dreams of having this perfect image, I thought I would never have this, ever since I could remember at a very young age I thought I would never have a mother in my life, dad would rarely talk about her to me, I would get so curious about her I would always go into my dad's bedroom, looking through all his things just get an idea on what she looked like, what she owned, what was she like? The only thing I had to do was look in the mirror.

I kept wondering about the nest, what was going to happen now? I mean me and my mother wouldn't be going back there, so what were the dragons going to do? Just sit and wait or follower our sent and come look for us? I knew the Alpha was going to start looking for us, me in particular since he was one of the reasons I'm still alive in the first place. He would send some his best flyers out, then come searching for us once he finds out. But I knew berk wasn't going to fit such a massive giant here, what then? He's ten time bigger then the whole island, he could crush the entire place if he could. My guess was he would just build another sanctuary of the new dragons coming in. But Berk was still going have to adjust to the new creatures, so none of this was going to be easy at all, mostly for me and my mother at this point, we were the only riders here.

After a few minutes of embraces and crying my father finally pulled away from my mother."How did this happen? How are you even alive Val?" My father asked, looking at her with his grey glassy eyes.

She paused for a moment, looking right at him with sympathetic eyes."I'm so sorry Stoick." She whispered, she then looked down at me, running her fingers through my hair."I should have come home sooner."

"How though? I thought you were dead! I saw you get carried of years ago?" He said all confused as he looked at her.

She closed her eyes and took in a breath."Sit down and I'll tell you."

We all made our way down to the living room, all gathered around the fire place as she had to explain to my father what happened many years ago, I was just a baby when it all happened, but my parents remembered that dreadful night all too well. She was carried off by her storm cutter CloudJumper taking her far out from Berk, my dad went searching for her, being gone for weeks searching to see if there was chance of her being alive, I guess he didn't search far enough plus he had to take care of me at the time. But my mother was very descriptive when explaining where she had been all this time, dad was taking this in the best he could, he was angry at himself for not searching far enough, thinking he could have done better.

"How long have you know about your mother Hiccup? He asked finally turning to me."Is this why you didn't want me to tell me what was really going on?"

I slowly nodded at him."I kinda had to dad." I scratched the back of my head." I didn't know how you were going to take it, so I had to."

He nodded, looking back at my mother."You've been alive all this time, why did you just come back to me?" I could feel the pain in his voice, he really did miss her.

She looked at him with sad eyes."I had to Stoick, I really didn't have a choice, I tried getting you to listen, but you never did." She shakes her head at him."I tried my best to stop all this violence none of you listened, and looked what's happened!" She looked right at me.

"But we haven't had any raids in a while, how did you managed to stop all of that then?" My father asked her, I slowly raised my hand.

"I'm the reason why that hasn't happened." I said softly."It happened only a few days after I left Berk."

"What?" My father asked all confused."How Hiccup?, how did you find your mother and stopped all these raids?"

Then I explain how I stumbled across mom."After a few days of me being on my own...after the whole you know." I rubbed the back of my head, not really wanting to bring up my faking death experience." I came across the real reason why the dragons were attacking on Berk, there was dragon queen who was in control of these other dragons, causing them to invade villages so they could feed her, once I discovered this I knew I had to put a stop to it, one way or another." That's when my voice got a bit dark."Me and Toothless took her head on, we managed to kill her but we almost died trying."

My father was shocked and wide eyed while I was telling him all of this, mom already knew the whole story.

"After the fight I fell over fifty feet, Toothless managed to get to me in time." I looked down at my legs."I survive with a few broken bones, mom found me shortly after." I looked up and smiled at her, she placed her hand on top of mine."Then the rest just happened, I started staying with mom, she taught me everything I needed to know and then..." I got quiet for a second, my mind going back to the day of the battle, the day all Hell broke lose, the day I almost died because of home reckless and stupid I was."And then the whole Drago fresco happened."

"None of that was your fault Hiccup my mother said to assure me, but it still happened.

"Your mother is right son, if weren't for you we all might be dead right now, or worse." My father said back to me.

None of that was still making me feel better, I could still feel that cold metal pricing my throat as I landed on the ground, blood squirting out the entire time as I tried to hold on. I could still see the look of pain on my dad's face as he held me in his arms, distraught as he was watching me die. But I of course had to be stubborn and run off, just leaving him again, this time a lot worse. Then I remember I didn't look the same, I had to explain what happened to my face and other features.

"Your probably wondering how I got like this?" I looked back at my father."Why I have a different set of eyes, and a... few other things." I mumbled, looking back down at my hand with the Night Fury encrusted on it,some people were wondering if it was a new tattoo, but it wasn't it was much more the that.

"You don't have to tell me right now Hiccup."

I shook my head."No, I'm better of telling you now." I felt a little uneasy at first but it was better getting this over with."It happened right after the battle, after Drago almost killed me." I said."Mom was put in a difficult decision, either let me die or...let me live." He looked a bit confused when I said that last part."I'm bonded with blood with Toothless, me him are pretty much living off each other if one is in pain so is the other, I share a heartbeat with his to be exact." I looked back up at my dad, he was taking this well...so far at least." I really didn't have a choice, it was me dying or starting a new life, believe me i'm still getting adjusted to this still." I flashed my nails and eyes at him.

He nodded softly at me.

"So... you're not mad?" I asked, that question seem to get my mother off guard, I needed to know if there was any anger left in his over any of this.

He looked at me, then pulled me into a tight hug."I was never mad at you Hiccup, I have no reason too, all that matters is that your here now." He then smiled at my mother and pulled her in as well." I have you both back now, and that's all that matters." I sighed, well at least he wasn't mad at any of us.

I think we were up almost all night until I fell asleep, my father carried me back up to my room, tucking me in as I fell asleep. Toothless managed to get up and curled up next to me, wrapping his paws around my waist and pulling me in, keeping me warm all night. I slept through the entire night with ease, it felt nice sleeping in my old bed, I remember sleeping on the hard ground all time back at the ice cave, I would have a large amount of furs, but even with that I would still have trouble getting some sleep, that was one of good things about my old room, I always had a good bed to sleep in, even though everyday here was a living hell.

What was going happen now? Were things going to go back tot he way they were? I was I just going to go back working at the forge? I mean I wouldn't mind working at the forge again, but I didn't want to put up with anyone's shit, I was different now I didn't want to be weak anymore. Everything seemed fin for right now, maybe people would start treating me better, since you know everyone could have been killed if it weren't for me Drago Bludvist could have enslaved or gods know what if me and my mother hadn't shown up it time. I wonder if the son of bitch is roasting in hell after Toothless killed him? Probably since he was the one who murder all those chiefs years ago.

Later in the morning I woke up, I sat up and rubbed my eyes looking over to see Toothless waking up next to me, it was still early out so the sun wasn't out just yet. Maybe I could out for a quick ride before my parents wake up, I looked back at Toothless."You want to go for a quick ride before my parents get up?" I asked him, Toothless perked his ears up and got up, I quickly hushed him as we tip toe down the steps, I notice both of my parents were asleep, cuddling next to each other happily, I smiled at the sight before looking at the door.

We both stayed quiet, slowly making our way towards the door, I quietly opened it, trying not to make a sound as I opened it, leading us both outside as I shut the door behind me, closing it as quiet as possible. As soon as we got out, I notice CloudJumper hadn't left, he probably been up all night waiting for my mom, I patted him on the head, telling him she was asleep, he cooed and moaned at me, but I had to hush him trying not to alert anyone around, I told him I would be right back.

I hopped on Toothless, telling him to go. We took off into the air, it was still cold out, the sun would be rising soon.

it felt nice feeling the air though my skin, I felt so alive, I really didn't feel the cold at all. All I felt was freedom flowing right through, I hope mom can get through dad, trying to get him to back off a little, I was still young and needed my freedom. I wonder how Gobber was going to react seeing my mother alive? Probably be happy to see her, Gobber always like my mother, they knew each other for a few years before she was taken away. He would sometimes tell me stories about her, saying how much I look like her, acted just like her.

I laid all the way down on Toothless's back, looking up at the sky, it was beautiful some of the stars were still out, while the moon was still out, slowly going down so the sun could come. I wish I could fly, who knows maybe one day I'll sprout up a pair of wings and just fly away from all of this. I then sat back up, I notice we were heading out to Raven Point, I think that would always be out special spot for me and Toothless, that was how we met, and this is where we will always go, it was like our secret spot in case we need to get away.

We stayed there for a while, just messing around, just being us you could say I don't know.

But soon enough we had to go back home, I quickly got back on and told he we had to go back before my parents wake up, I hopped on and made a mad dash home.

I kept wondering if my parents were up yet? I knew my dad probably was because he's always up before I am, that was on of his usually chiefly duties. Oh well if I get yelled at, then I get yelled at, there's nothing much I can do, I was still young and wild and needed my space. The sun was up, people were already getting the day started, looking like a normal day in Berk if you ask me, I landed on the top of my roof, probably waking up whoever was still asleep.

My new life was beginning, how long was I going to last on Berk before I get pushed away again?

* * *

 **I have no idea where I am going with the rest of this story, I kinda want to wrap it up, but then again I kid of want to put Hiccup and Toothless in another life or death situation.**

 **But I know I want to fix the relationship with Hiccup and Astrid, maybe I'll have them go to the cove for some private training? Sounds goood? Or bad? Let me know okay? I need some ideas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO! I am back! And here I am with a brand new chapter my little doves! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, I know it has been awhile since I had updated but I am trying my best, life hasn't been easy for me lately, I have been through almost two car accidents and some other personal shit but I am alright now so no need to worry.**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Twenty Four

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I looked at my front door for a few seconds, Toothless still on top of the roof before jumping off as I did before. The sun was just now coming up, villagers were coming out and getting the day started like always, just a normal day I guess. Most of the houses that were destroyed were already repaired and fixed, as if nothing had never happened, but that wasn't anything new here, lots of new houses. Even though I'm sure that was my fault as always.

I turned back to my house door, I sighed heavily and reached for the handle. I could have gone through my window like I always did, but typical stupid me decided to come through the front while mom and dad were getting used to having each other back, so far everything seemed to be going well. They were sharing the same bed again, which I have no idea how dad managed to do that, mom was always shy and nervous when it came to my dad, she thought he would be angry with her, but of course it was the opposite. I was happy for my mother, I don't think I have ever seen her this happy in a long time.

Dad seemed a little bit less strict with me, now that mom was back in our lives now, maybe he would focus more on her then me so I could get a little more space. I needed more breathing room at this point, I couldn't stand or stay in one place too long otherwise things would get crazy. I didn't want anyone to see me, I was still scared of my appearance and how would people would react seeing me. Astrid was the only person to get a full good look at me, she really didn't judge me, never really giving me crap for what I looked like now. But I was still scared of people, I was debating if I should go back to the forge or not, maybe in a few days or weeks I would return, I knew GObber must have missed me, and I'm pretty sure the forge was back up since I haven't been back for almost a year.

I gripped the handle with my thin fingers and dark black nails, I then took in a deep breath and pushed myself through my house. Toothless was behind me crawling inside the house with me, we both stayed quiet as possible looking around to see if my parents were up yet, the sun was now just coming up. Where the Hell was my dad at? he was always up before the sun is even up, this is not like him at all.

I then heard my mother laughing in the my father's bedroom, she sound happy. I smiled a bit knowing she was happy here, I quietly walked my way over towards the master bedroom, hearing both of my parents talking and laughing at each other, I felt some relief hearing the both of them, maybe they had no idea that I snuck out last night? I don't think no one checked up on me last night. After I went to bed they needed some time to catch up on lost time together.

There was no way I could get back upstairs without making a sound, but I tried my best not to make any sudden moves, I was still jumpy around people, even if they were family. Back when it was just me and my mom, I would sneak out no matter what, if I was injured or sick I would get out of the den and be gone for gods know how long, mom would never lectured me, so everything was cool.

But then I overestimated myself and almost fell flat on my face, causing a voice to call out to me.

"Hiccup?" It was my father calling out to me, it wasn't angry or upset. It was soft and caring.

I cursed myself under my breath, Toothless let out a moan letting me know I was being clumsy and not careful enough. I glared at him for a moment before turning my head towards the master bedroom where I heard my father's voice. I waited for a few seconds before he come walking in, I gave him a sheepish smile as he faced me, he didn't look angry or upset at me.

He arched a brow."Were you out all night?"

I shrugged my shoulders."Not all night." I said trying not to grin, I tried getting some sleep but I couldn't sleep in this house it was nothing compared to the nest. It was going to take some getting used too, or I could just live in the forest down by the cove. I would come back every now and then, go to the forge and do my thing but that would be it, I wouldn't want to deal with people at all.

He rested his hand on my shoulder, letting me know he wasn't mad at me.

Then my mother walked in, her hair was all out of her braids looking so calm and relaxed, she almost looked like she was glowing. This was a first for me, she looked like a typical happy wife that just got out of bed on a normal morning. She saw me and smiled at me, I quickly flashed a smile right back at her as she walked up right beside my father. She rested a hand on the back of my father, letting him know she was here. For second he turned his attention to her asking if she was okay, my mother nodded then turned back to me."Where were you?" She spoke softly.

"Out by the cove." I said giving him a half smile.

She smiled a bit, my mom could read me like a book, she knew when I would leave and get out for a little while. She then hugged me, I hugged her back of course. She asked me what I did all night, it was just the usual thing, a night of flying then going to sleep down by the cove.

After a few minutes of talking my dad urged me to back upstairs to get dressed and ready, I frowned and went upstairs, I really didn't want to go out and into the village. I mean part of me still wanted to see Astrid again, part of me wanted things be good between us, but for now all I felt like was a stranger still, I was so confused. Parts of me still don't know what I want, I want to get along with everyone around here, but it might not be that easy with how I look now

Then I heard a knock on the door, even all the way up here with my door closed I could hear another person being greeted and walked right in, I froze for a quick second and then continued to dress. When I finished I looked back at Toothless with a questionable look, like who the Hell is that? I shrugged it off and opened my bedroom door, and then I saw him. My cousin Snotlout was standing there at the end of the stairs, I stepped back for a minute before his eyes widen and saw me, the last time he saw me was from afar, I was bleeding out and barely alive.

Mom went back to the bedroom, along with my dad to get ready, leaving us both alone.

I managed to sum up a half smile at him, but deep down part of me wanted to rip him to shreds, we never got along as cousins and probably never will, part of me just wanted to rip that smug look off his face, but part of me held back of course. I wanted to ask him straight up what the hell do you want? Or why in Thor are you here? Why are you here to see me? I mean why else would he even been here? Astrid mention about Snotlout wanting to see me, but I just ignored it not really believing her words, but now things were starting to catch up on me.

I walked down the steps and greeted him."Hey." I said very oddly, this was probably the first time in awhile that we were both civil.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked all concerned, as if he was actually worried about me.

I shrugged at him."I'm fine Snotlout, no need to get all worried about me."

He looked down for a moment."Last time I saw you, you weren't okay Hiccup, you were dying...for all of us." He looked back up at me with his light blue eyes.

I almost glared right at him."Why? Why all of the sudden do you care so much?" I walked right up to him, looking right into his soul with my dark slits, causing him to back up to the wall."Do you have any idea what happened to me?" I held my hand up revealing my long black nails and Night Fury marking as I growled at him."I almost died because of Drago, and guess what I was okay with that!" I yelled."All my life, all the years of Hell you and everyone else put me through all I wanted was to die a peaceful death." I could see some fear and shock in his eyes."I was willing to give up my life to save your sorry asses from mad mad dark overlord who wanted nothing but power."

Snotlout just stood there in shock, looking at me as if he was getting ready to break down in tears.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked back up at him."You don't care Snotlout, you're my cousin and all my life you treat me like I was dirt on the bottom of your shoe." I whispered coldly."Family isn't supposed to treat each other like that."

He slowly nodded."I know that now Hiccup, and I'm sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you."

I shot my head back up."Why? Why are you trying so hard to make things up to me?" I glared at him, clenching my fist.

"Because if it weren't for you we all would have been dead." He said."You were so badass coming in on that Night Fury and kicking ass while protecting us." He told me as he walked closer to me." I want us to have a new start Hiccup, not as friends, but maybe...as a family." Snotlout gave me a hopeful smile, wanting me to except him. I didn't know what to say to him, was he really trying to change and accept me as a family? or was this a trap that I was falling into? I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, Snotlout was looking at me with sorrow eyes, full of regret. He was looking at all my features as if none of this was scaring him at all, I'm surprised he didn't run straight out the door when he saw me, oh well. We were both so different, he comes from a proud house of vikings, while I come from nothing. I have nothing special about me, the only good thing about me was befriending and training a dragon, but I wasn't the first person to do that, my mother is, not me. I was still the small runt with nothing to my name.

I closed my eyes and turned away from him, slowly starting to walk away again. I didn't want to listen to him anymore, this was the same person who had made my life a living Hell for almost my entire life. Always snickering and talking behind my back, or beating me up until I could feel certain parts of my body for a couple of weeks, sometimes I thought my dad would pick him to rule Berk over me, I wouldn't have been shocked if that did ever happen.

"Everyone wants to see you." Snotlout said softly."Mostly Astrid." he whispered, sounding a bit jealous. Snotlout was always trying to get with Astrid, ever since we were six or seven. But I always liked her too, I mean who wouldn't? She was the perfect shield maiden in all of Berk, the perfect type of warrior you would want on your side. Well I at least I knew Snotlout wasn't lying about that, but was I really going to go out and spend some time with him and the others? I don't know.

"Just...come on Hiccup." Snotlout tried to get me to budge.

Then I heard Toothless back up stairs, he was poking his head out of my door, looking at us both downstairs. My cousin almost jumped at the very sight of him, being a Night Fury and all, one of the most dangerous and rare dragons alive. I flashed him a quick smile and gestured him to come down so he could meet my cousin, he slowly walked down the steps with a look of curiosity in his eyes, wondering who this other human was. Once he reached the bottom of the steps I was quickly greeted with a slobbery lick on the cheek."Yeah I know Bud, I'm okay."

Snotlout stepped back a little bit, just looking at us both with awe, I don't think he had ever seen a dragon this close before. When Astrid first meet Toothless, she wasn't too afraid, but Lout look almost nervous, I took notice to his discomfort and reached my hand out for him."Come here." I said softly.

he hesitated for a second before he slowly walked over towards us, I gently grabbed his hand and started to place it on Toothless's snout.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Before he could protest, his hand was flat out on Toothless's nose as I let go of his wrist and watching the moment, his eyes slowly relaxed as they both looked at each other."Wow." He smiled down at Toothless."This...this is really cool."

I nodded."Yeah...yeah it is."


	25. Chapter 25

**I am back sweetlings with another chapter, I am sorry for the long wait I have been busy with my so called sad excuse of a life. BUt am back with another long chapter hopefully it was worth the wait, I know I probably have a few spelling errors but I really don't give a shit right now LOL But thank you for waiting and being so kind.**

 **This chapter will have a little bit of Hiccstrid in it, basically the end of it will contain a first date of some sorts, I dunno I'm kind of jjust screwing around LOL But the happiness won't last long because another foe is coming and want's Hiccup and try to guess who it is?**

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Twenty Five

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Everything was quiet for a little bit, just the three of us in the living room, Snotlout was still petting Toothless. He was of course enjoying the attention and acting more like a puppy then a dragon, slobber was starting to trail from his mouth, before my cousin could turn away Toothless gave him in what I call a bath, to translate he got soaked in dragon saliva."Ewww!" he cried out trying to shake it all off of him, I tried my best not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in, I bursted out laughing and grabbed him a towel.

He glared at me for a second before snatching out of my hand and dried himself off, Toothless let out a small low laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." he said in a low growl as he continued to wipe the dragon saliva away, soaking into his tunic like water. This was the first time in many years I had laughed with him, usually it was the other way around, but instead I would be soaked in my own blood usually from a busted lip and cheek, Snotlout never broke any of my bones and if he did, my father would be the first to know,besides Gobber at least, but I don't think my dad would ever notice it back then, he was too busy to care anyway.

Once my cousin had cleaned up I walked over and took the rag away from him."So what do you want to do now?" He asked me.

I kind of shrugged at him, the only fun things I would do was go to the cove or do more test flights with Toothless, testing out more tail fins and such. The forge was my only other place, I looked back down at the floor not knowing what to say or do, having friends was all new to me, this was probably the first time me and Snotlout weren't... you know me usually getting beaten up and having everyone else make fun of me and so on.

I still didn't want to go outside, I was still nervous around people, I don't know how the rest of them will react, Astrid seemed pretty okay with it, Snotlout was scared shitless when he first saw me, Fishlegs would probably react even worse once he got a good look, the twins...well I guess I'll have to wait and see. At least I didn't have to worry about people looking at me like a little runt like they used to, but now it way worse than before.

"Come on, let's go out." He said at me before going up and opening the door, reveal the powerful sunlight shining through it, almost welcoming to me."Come on it'll be fun."

I hesitated at him, fun. What was real fun around here?

Toothless perked up his ears and gave me a grin, heading towards the door, urging me to come out. I glared at him for a second, well he not helping me out here. For the one time I needed him to back me up and not wanting to go outside I get stuck in a no win situation. Maybe Snotlout really wanted to make things up to me, maybe we could..try to get along, some how.

I sighed."Alright, alright let's just...get this over with." I started to walk out.

"Come on on, don't act all depressed and moody little cousin." He teased while putting his arm around my shoulder, hauling me off out of my house. Villagers were working on various things, not paying attention to me...yet, I could feel my palms starting to sweat, my eyes lingering all over, waiting for something bad to happen to me or Toothless, but no everyone seemed pretty cool with us just walking around.

Then we spotted the rest of the group of teens, oh joy.

Astrid spotted us first and smile at me, I flashed here a quick smile and just wanted to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, but my cousin had other plans. The rest of the group turned around, Fishlegs looked at me with wide eyes, the twins looked almost too excited to see me, which was starting to freak me out again.

"Wow so it is true."Tuffut said looking at my dark green eyes, causing my slits to narrow, I back up a bit before I felt Ruffnut looking at my nails, long and black."Damn he even has the claws too!" She said in amazement."He's literally a dragon human hybrid combined into one." I quickly pulled away."

"Nice to see you too Ruff." I moaned, oh this was going to go on forever.

Toothless was still all new to this, Fishlegs was still terrified to even go near a dragon still, once the twins were done "examining me" I pulled away from them both and turned all my attention to Toothless and Fishlegs, I got down to his level and pet his under the chin."It's okay, it's okay." Fishlegs still didn't know what to do, Astrid then came to my side and started to pet him.

Toothless was purring from all the attention he was getting, making him more calm."It's okay Fishlegs, Hiccup won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Fishlegs give me your hand." I held my small one out, nails sticking out before he grabbed mine, I then slowly placed his thick meaty hand onto Toothless's head, relaxing his nerves, he smiled and started to do the same."He's...really gentle, almost like a cat."

"So what was it like killing a dragon warlord?" Snotlout asked out of the blue, causing me to shoot up.

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled.

"What? I just want to know? I mean Hiccup got to do all the badass stuff and I just want to know?" I knew that was coming, every time something "amazing" or "badass" happened, Snotlout wanted to know how it was done or why did it happen sort of thing.

"I... really didn't do it, it was mostly Toothless, plus Drago was the one that slashed my neck open." I said darkly not looking at none of them."And died."

Everyone got silent, as if I had just fallen from the face of the earth or something, I wasn't afraid of talking about death anymore, I pretty much embraced it by this point, I wasn't scared or ashamed, if I was going to die I would take on the chin and get it over with.

"Is that how you got...all of...all of this?" Snotlout then brought up again, seriously dose he ever shut up? I guess not because over the last fifteen years he never did.

"Yes." I said sternly at him, getting up and looking him in the eyes again."Yes Snotlout, this is how I became a monster." I said clearly to him.

"I didn't mean it like that Hiccup." My cousin said, but I didn't want to hear it.

"You're not a monster Hiccup." Astrid said, placing her hand on my forearm."I don't see a monster, I see someone...with a broken heart and a lot of pain."

I nodded, she was right of course, she could read me like a book.

"Listen, can I talk to you." She then turned to the rest of the group."Alone." Everyone seemed to back off, I ushered Toothless to tang along with them, he nudged Fishlegs and the rest to an open fish basket left out, wanting to feed again, I told him to go and then we were left alone.

"What is it?" I whispered.

She opened her mouth for a second and shut it."I...I want to out and spend some time...with you?"

I almost shot up with shock, but with joy at the same time."R..Really?"

She smiled and nodded."Yeah, I want to get to know more about you... and the dragons." She said while she started to play with my hands while looking into my eyes again, making my heart beating ten times faster than before, I could feel my face starting to get flushed again, this was it this could probably be one of the best things I could ever have with Astrid, some time for ourselves... and Toothless.

"So what do you say?"

"Okay, yeah it's sounds great." I said very excitedly.

"It's a date." She hugged me before walking away."I'll see you later tonight at your house." She waved before leaving me totally starstruck, after years of wanting to be with this girl I finally get a chance to get a real date! This was one of my dreams come true, I know it's sounds stupid, it's finally happening! Out of all the teens here I get to date the most beautiful shield maiden out of Berk, Astrid Hofferson.

I felt like I was getting ready to start screaming with pride, after almost sixteen years of not getting a date I finally got one.

Toothless was too busy eating all the fish he was given, The twins were watching in amazement, while Fishlegs was still petting him. Snotlout walked over to me and wanted to know what happened."So what did Astrid want?" Oh I wanted to rub this in his face so bad, but I kept my cool.

"Astrid just wants to spend a little one on one with me and Toothless." I smiled.

He then grinned."I see what your doing Hiccup." He then punched my shoulder."Trying to swoon Astrid I see."

"What? No I ugh..." I trailed off not knowing what to say, but he was right, my feelings for Astrid were still strong.

He grinned at me even more when I stuttered with my words."Way it go Hiccup, didn't think you had it in you."

"Gee thanks for the support Lout"

"Don't mention it." He slapped my back roughly.

"Come on Toothless we need to get ready." I called out, making him came back to me after he was done pigging out on fish, starting the walk home so I could gather all my stuff for tonight, I bid farewell to the rest of the group. My heart was still fluttering the entire time I walked, my mind was starting to think of things I could do and show her, we could go on another flight or somewhere more private.

My house came into view, I wonder what mom was doing right now? Well speaking of my mother she landed right on our roof with Cloudjumper still in her full attire of her mask and armor, I waved to her and she quickly jumped off and hugged me."You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, people were starting to stare at us, wondering who she was."Let's go back inside okay?"

We both rushed in, closing the door shut behind us."Where's dad at?"

"He went to a meeting." She took her mask off."He wanted to bring me with him, but...I'm just ready yet."

"I know mom, I know." I pretty much feeling the same way, sort of. I was starting to warm up to people now but just like my mom, it would take a while."Will get through it."

She smiled and cupped my cheek."I know we will son." Her free hand started to push some of my loose hairs out of my face."So what did you and your cousin do?"I shrugged a little bit at her question.

"We just hanged out, played around with Toothless for bit." I felt kind of weird saying that, growing up I never had any friends, even when I was little I felt like everyone hated me, all because I wasn't like the rest of them. I wasn't strong, I wasn't brave, I was just the runt of the litter, but after all of this happening things were starting to turn around for me, hopefully it can happen for my mom too. I didn't want her left in the dark, I know she doesn't like being around the other vikings, they used to kill dragons, but with her being here we could turn things around.

I wonder where Gobber was? I didn't see him in the forge, I guess at the great hall with my father.

"I need to get ready for something."

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

I felt a little redness going into my face."I uh going to go spend some time with Astrid...tonight." I mumbled.

She smiled at me, putting her hands on my shoulders."Oh my son is growing up so fast, soon I'll be expecting grandchildren."

"MOM!" I yelled starting to head back upstairs, Toothless following me up while snickering at me."Not helping Toothless." I then slammed the door, putting my hands on my face trying to calm down."Ugh."

I grabbed my bag and started to pack random stuff, maps, food, water. Not the most romantic stuff but it would come in handy, I still had a bottle of rum hidden under my bed, still surprised my parents didn't find it yet, hopefully they wouldn't find it. Rum anything to make my head spin and lose control would always work for me, whenever me and mom would go on our runs, we would steal and take anything we could get our hands on. I had my fair share of hiding stuff from my mom, she would never rummage through my stuff, not like my dad of course.

I was still shocked my dad didn't find the hammer the first time when I escaped the second time, at least my window wasn't shut this time, thanks to my mom keeping him busy. I wonder how long the meeting would last until dad comes back home, Hell how was he going to explain how my mother was alive? Gobber used to tell me stories of er when I was younger and too afraid to ask my father.

Dad always got silent when I asked about my mother, he wouldn't look at me, he would say anything, he would just ignore it and me all together. This went on for years on end, until I ran away where I thought all my troubles would end, where I could be free. I sat on the bed looking through some of my maps.

A soft knock came to my door, causing me to jump up."Who is it?"

"It's me." Mom popped back in, holding something in her hands, something little, she walked over and sat on the edge of my bed."I was going through some of your father's things, and I found this."

She handed me a small toy dragon, it two button eyes and it was a pale green color."Where did you find this?"

"In your father's trunk, I made this for you, a few days after you were born."

I looked at it closely." I remember this." How did I even lose this in the first place? I thought it was gone forever.

"Me you and your father were out fishing one day, you used to be terrified of this thing, and the next thing I know you threw it out to sea." She placed her hand on my shoulder, pulling me close."You used to be so scared of dragons back then, but look at you now."

I smiled right at her."Thanks mom." Tjin I notice a pin in the back of her hair."What's that' I pointed at it?

"Oh this?" She took it out, it was a very pretty pin."Your father gave this to me when we got married." The dragon pin had two green emeralds in the eyes, very old but beautiful in her long thick hair.

"I need to get ready, Astrid will be coming over soon to come get me."

"So what do to want to happen on this little date of yours?" She asked me.

"I don't know, maybe just go on a little flight over the village, maybe go to Raven's point." I shrugged, I had no idea on how to have a good date, since this was my very first."I just hope I don't mess this one up."

"Oh you'll be fine Hiccup." She tried to help me out."My first date with your father wasn't exactly the best one either."

My eyes shot up at her."Really?"

"Oh gods it was terrible, he was coming down with eel pox and tried to kiss me on the first date." She started to laugh, I grinned the entire time, even my dad couldn't get a kiss.

"I guess it could be worse then?" I arched a brow at her.

"Exactly Hiccup." She then stood and hugged me. Then a knock on the door was heard."Go on, your little lady is waiting for you."

I smiled and head down stairs with Toothless, hopefully all gose well.

What could go wrong?


	26. Chapter 26

I am so sorry my babies, I fucked up with the copy and paste from my other accont XD I am such a dumbass! Please forgive me!

* * *

This Is It For Me Here

Chapter Twenty Six

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"So what do you wanna do?" Astrid asked while walking to the cove with me, Toothless right behind us, following me so I wouldn't try to take off. I was still nervous of what was really happening, I have never been on a date before in my entire life, tragic I know. But I kept myself calm as possible, trying not to make an idiot of myself like always, I didn't make any eye contact with Astrid the entire walk, making me more scared to ask or tell her anything.

"I..uh, I don't know, maybe just hang out at Raven Point." I said looking down at the ground, kicking a small rock out of my way. I adjusted my bag full of food and other stuff to maybe keep us busy for the night, I guess we would just hang out at the cove for a little while until it was time to go back home. The sky was slowly turning grey as the moon would be out soon, along with the stars to show us the light. I didn't know how long I was allowed to stay out, dad was still protective over me, worrying about everything I do.

Hopefully mom would keep him busy and tell him not to worry about last thing I wanted for my dad to come all the way out here to come drag me away from my very first date with Astrid, I really didn't want to mess this up, Snotlout try giving me some pointers but I will never take any advise from him ever last time I did I almost got myself killed...when we were five. I ran my thumb over my small palm as we reach our spot.

"Well we're here." I said somberly, taking the blanket out of my bag, laying it down next to a tree near the small lake. Once that was done Astrid sat down, I hesitated for a second before slowly crouching down and sitting a couple of inches away from here.

It was just so awkward for me, I'm not used to this at all, I felt like a fish out of water being this close to here without anyone else around, she notice after a few minutes of silence she touched my arm softly."Hey? What's wrong?" She asked me.

I jumped at the sudden touch."Oh, uh nothing, I'm just...not used to this." I rubbed the back of my head, still uncomfortable.

She arched her brow for a second."Are you sure you're really okay?"

I nodded, placing my hand on top of hers, giving her a small smile."Yeah." She quickly smiled at the brush of my hand on hers, then tangling her fingers into mine in a small hand lock, holding it tight before she started to rest her head on my shoulder, I was a little shocked at what she just did, but I loved it, I nervously wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and she accepted it and leaned in deeper into me. So far so good, I could feel my heart ease up a bit.

The Toothless thought it would be a a great idea to jump into the water, covering us in ice cold water, we both shrieked at the sudden shock of cold water."TOOTHLESS!" I yelled, great way to kill the moment, you know the one you always looked forward too with the girl of your dreams.

Toothless lifted his head out of the water, having a fish sticking out of his mouth, with an innocent look in his eyes, almost like a puppy doing something bad and getting caught.

the Astrid started to laugh, a laugh I haven't heard from her in a long time, she then took her fur boots off and stuck her feet inside the freezing water."Come on the water's great." She said with a shiver.

"No way." I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What are you chicken? Come on dragon boy." She teased me for a few more seconds before I gave in and took my boots off as well and getting in the stone cold water."Good Thor is freezing!" My entire body tensed up with in seconds, but before that Astrid tackled me down, soaking us both in the cold water, for some reason we both just started laughing, as if if we were little kids again, just splashing and playing around in the water like kids. Toothless would join us, splashing us with one swoop of his tail, soaking us head to toe in ice cold water, then we go into a splash fight against Toothless, we really didn't know who won, so we declared it a tie...for now.

This went on for a few hours, the moon was fully out, the light of it hit the water, Toothless would join us, playing and paddling around in the water, watching and eating more fish. the cold must of gotten to us, Toothless and I got a fire started, Astrid and I were both trying to dry off, our clothes were pretty much ruined, but we didn't care that much, Astrid's hair was out of it's braid, her long hair trailed down her back as her blue eyes sparkled with the flames of the fire.

She was too beautiful, for me at least. The moon made her skin glow, almost like some sort of goddess, I felt my cheeks heat up before looking away.

We were both snuggled up in the blanket, I was giving most of it to her for warmth, my body was already heated up from the dragon blood going through me, I couldn't get sick. but once again I had one arm wrapped around her, this time her waist. The fire crackled around us, watching the flames dance for a little while, I asked if she was hungry, Astrid nodded, I pulled out a few things out, I had some apples with some lamb chops I packed, we slowly munched down, after that we laid down on the grass, looking up at the stars.

The stars were all lined up in the sky, the moon was full, causing me to get lost in it.

Toothless settled down and went to sleep, giving us a little bit of privacy. It started out slow, I turned my head towards her."What do you want to do now?" I asked her, but before I could ask her anything else she pulled my face towards her gently and said."This." I felt her warm hand on the side of me cheek.

Then without warning, she pressed her lips against mine, frozen with fear slowly melted away, I leaned in closed and captured her lips. One hand traveled to the side of her face ping her cheek as I ran my hand up to her tangled blonde hair.

the kiss lasted for a few more minutes, a few touches here and there, then we both pulled away, breathless from what just happened. My first kiss finally happened, the one thing I thought I would never get in a lifetime, now it finally happened, I got to kiss Astrid Hofferson. I could feel my entire face burning up, slowly turning red again, Astrid only laughed and gave me another peck, this time on the nose. Toothless snarked in the background, I thought he was asleep!

I was left wordless again, but this time I still had a smile on my face. We both layed down on the blanket, holding her in my arms as we watched the stars again, this time a little closer, with this warm tingly feeling inside of me, I had no idea where this was going to go, but I didn't care, all I wanted was her.

 **Meanwhile on Outcast Island...**

The island was full of chaos, dragons were still swooping in, setting anything on fire while carrying anything away so they could feed. Catapults were launching boulders into the sky, but missing miserably we each toss Alvin growled and threw the entire thing at a Monstrous Nightmare, just barely hitting it. Not making much of a difference to the creature as it snarled at him, getting ready to take him on, trying to kill him in any was possible.

The entire island was a mess, nothing could grow, they barely had any livestock to live off of besides fish and goats, everything else would be carried off or killed by the beast.

"Alvin we need to get inside NOW!" Savaged cried out, while his chief growled in anger, walking inside the great hall as the door was closed behind him, almost bursting into flames as the large man came inside to look over the giant map in front of them. This was no ordinary map the men were looking at, it was the map of the entire island of berk. A place that Alvin hasn't been back to in almost twenty years, kicked out for one stupid disagreement against Stoick all because he was the new chief.

Everyone was here, Savage was the first to speak."Why are we here Alvin?"

Alvin look at the man with annoyance."Were here to discuss our little dragon problem Savage." He walked around the large table, tracing his fingers along it, looking at it with bitter emotions the entire time."There has been news of Berk, they have something special, to take care of our dragon problem." Savage had already heard of this news, hearing many rumors of this man.

All the men in the room stopped to look at him, as if he was crazy, but he kept talking."There is news of some dragon conquer, rumor has it he can bend dragons to his will, training them."

"I heard he's seven feet tall, with the strength of ten men." Savage said.

"Thenj it won't be too hard to find him then." Alvin chuckled very darkly."Were only going for the dragon conquer and that's all."

"So what we going to do about Stoick?" Savage asked, wondering what would happen to the Berk chief.

Alvin arched a brow."What about him? Were not coming for him, only the man that can take care of our little dragon problem." He started to walk away."Man the ships, get everything ready for tonight, we set sail to Berk."

The men didn't waste anytime, everything was going according to plan, soon Alvin would have his dragon tamer, to get rid of the beast, possible help train them and become more powerful than ever. Yes Alvin thought, this was the only way he could get back at Stoick, taking away something important to him.

Ever since Alvin got banished from Berk, he had planned to take something from Stoick, just to get back at him, he planned on taking Valka at one point, but backed down once he heard news of her getting killed by dragons sixteen years ago, so that plan went to waste. But now this one was going to be so much sweeter, he could just see it now.

"Just you wait Stoick...soon I will take something from you, as you did me."


End file.
